Island of Truth
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Bagaimana jika kalian di sekap di sebuah pulau dimana kalian tidak bisa berbohong dengan selamat. Semua yang berbohong akan mati, semua yang membunuh akan mati. Pertarungan teknik membunuh yang hanya diketahui oleh psikopat menyisakan satu orang. Bagaimana nasib sepasang kekasih yang ikut terjebak disana? SasuHina last chapter
1. Begin of The Truth

**Chapter 01**

 **Island of Truth**

 **Begin of Truth**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance**

Pagi yang cerah di daerah perkotaan Konohagakure, meskipun matahari masih sedikit mengintip di ufuk timur, tetapi langit sudah tampak begitu biru dengan serabut putih yang tampak jauh di atas sana. Dingin, mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sekarang sedang berjalan di trotoar jalan utama yang masih sangat sepi.

Bibir pemuda tersebut tampak bergetar kebiruan. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dengan jaket abu-abu cerah yang juga menyembunyikan helaian raven yang tampak kusut dengan style emo yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Wajah putihnya tampak pucat dengan noda lingkar hitam yang melingkari bagian bawah matanya. Biji onyx itu tampak menatap kosong kedepan dengan tampang yang waspada sehingga terkesan seperti dia memaksa matanya untuk tetap terbuka lebar.

Itulah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang sudah hidup sebatang kara di sebuah apartemen murahan yang berada di dekat Universitas Konohagakure. Mahasiswa yang satu ini bertahan hidup dengan gajinya yang cukup tinggi berkat kerja sambilannya di sebuah perusahaan security. Meskipun hal itu benar-benar harus dibayar mahal dengan hilangnya waktu oleh kerja dan kuliah di jurusan ilmu komputer Universitas Konohagakure. Sehingga bisa dilihat dengan tampilannya yang kusut dan tampak kurang tidur tersebut.

Bocah tersebut menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bangunan tinggi di pusat sebuah lintasan berbentuk lingkaran untuk jalur putar kendaraan. Dia pun menoleh ke arah bangunan tersebut untuk menemukan seorang gadis pirang berambut panjang yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan hapenya. Sinar matahari tampak menyinari gadis tersebut dari arah kanannya sehingga kulit wajah putihnya tampak sedikit bercahaya.

Gadis tersebut nampaknya menyadari kehadiran Sasuke sehingga dia mengalihkan biji aquamarine miliknya ke arah Sasuke yang tampak sedikit tersenyum, meskipun yang keluar adalah senyuman lemah. Gadis tersebut tampak memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi kesal sambil menggenggam hape yang sejak tadi ada di tangan kanannya dan mulai berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kemari? Selain itu, kenapa harus Minggu pagi sih?" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan nada kesal. Gadis tersebut bernama Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Seorang gadis cantik bak boneka barbie yang merupakan putri dari seorang pemilik toko bunga yang paling terkenal di Konohagakure. Tak heran jika kecantikan dan keanggunannya juga menyerbak diantara para mahasiswa bagai bunga yang menyebarkan aroma wanginya.

"Aku sudah bilang ga papa kalo kamu sedang sibuk" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya dan melihat ke arah lain dengan ekspresi gugup. Ino tampak memutar matanya sambil melihat kearah jam tangan yang sudah terpasang secara menawan di tangan kanannya.

"Mana telat lagi" Gumamnya tanpa terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Ino sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya, meskipun agak jauhan dikit sih. Tangan kanannya tampak sedikit meremas tangan kirinya dengan gemas menunjukkan betapa gugupnya dia ketika sedang duduk di sebelah gadis yang sudah terkenal di kelasnya tersebut. Yah...! Sasuke dan Ino memang sekelas sih, jadi tak heran kalo mereka berdua sudah saling kenal.

"Terus kita disini ngapain?" Tanya Ino frustasi ketika melihat Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan wajah gugup di sebelahnya. Sasuke hanya memandang gadis tersebut dengan matanya yang tampak sangat kelelahan sekali dan akhirnya bergerak sedikit mendekat ke arah Ino dengan ekspresi kegugupan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng dari jam yang berada di gedung di belakangnya, cowok berambut raven itu melepaskan tudung jaketnya. Rambut emo itu tampak sedikit berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi yang masih segar. Helaian raven itu masih tampak basah dengan tetesan air yang masih berkumpul di ujungnya, meskipun wajah pria yang memilikinya masih tampak kusut. Sasuke sekarang tampak sedang berlutut di depan Ino sambil membawa sekuntum bunga dan menyerahkannya kepada gadis pirang tersebut.

"Ino, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Dengan background menara jam yang sedang berbunyi, Sasuke dengan lancar mengatakan hal tersebut di depan Ino. Meskipun nadanya masih,tetap gugup seperti orang kedinginan. Mulut Ino tampak terbuka mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tidak disangkanya sebelum akhirnya dia menutupnya kembali.

"Hah...! Hahahahah, Sasuke, jangan bercanda deh, kita kan teman" Kata Ino dengan ekspresi gugup sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang saat itu masih berlutut dan memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam onyx miliknya. Bocah berambut raven itu masih tidak bergerak menatap Ino dengan posisi yang masih berlutut. Ino pun menghela nafas sejenak melihat tingkah Sasuke yang nampaknya memang tidak bercanda.

"Terima kasih deh, kamu memang yang terbaik kok Sasuke. Tapi, mungkin kita temenan aja deh ya? Soalnya kita kan juga masih kuliah nih, dan aku mau serius untuk semester depan jad..." Ino pun mulai menjelaskan sesuatu ketika melihat Sasuke yang tidak mengubah arah pandangannya tersebut, Bibir Sasuke pun menyunggingkan seulas senyuman kecil sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri dan kemudian membuang bunganya tadi entah kemana. Dia pun berjalan menjauhi Ino yang masih duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Ah...! Mungkin ada baiknya juga kalo kamu jujur saja" Kata Sasuke ketika dia sudah berada agak jauh dari Ino dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut. Dia pun merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatan tersebut.

 _We're Definitely Give Up_

 **-0-**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Kubuka pintu apartemenku kecilku dan kemudian masuk setelah mengunci pintunya. Aroma apartemen berantakan merasuk begitu saja melewati hidungku. Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan aroma seperti ini, aku jadi bener-bener gak terganggu dengan aroma yang 'kata' temen sekelasku berbau tak sedap ini.

Apartemenku hanya apartemen kecil yang hanya memuat satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar kecil. Aku biasanya menerima tamu di ruang tengah yang cukup luas dan terlihat sederhana dan bersih. Tikar dengan warna hijau polos tampak terbentang dengan rapi di tengah ruangan disertai beberapa cemilan yang biasanya kugunakan untuk menjamu tamu. Terlihat bersih bukan? Tapi jangan kaget bila kamu membuka pintu yang cukup besar yang lurus dengan pintu masuk tadi.

Sebuah gunungan pakaian kotor telah menumpuk di ranjang ukuran sedang milikku. Karena aku tidur sendiri, maka biasanya aku menumpuk pakaian kotor di setengah bagian ranjangku sementara aku tidur di setengah sisanya. Bukannya aku mau menumpuk gitu sih, tapi lagi males aja kalo mau udah waktunya untuk laundry minggu ini. Aku pun melepaskan jaket abu-abu cerah milikku dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah tumpukan pakaian tersebut dan kemudian menghadap ke arah tiga layar monitor. Oke, aku punya tiga layar monitor untuk tiga PC. Kenapa? Karena hobiku adalah hacking.

Yups...! Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah perusahaan security untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku yang sekarang tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya kecuali satu orang. Yaitu aku. Selain itu, aku juga seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Konohagakure jurusan ilmu komputer.

Sepulangnya dari kerja biasanya aku langsung melampiaskan hobiku pada hacking dengan mencari banyak informasi dari web. Entah itu carding, web hacking, dan lain sebagainya. Tetapi ini hanya sebatas hobi aja kok. Meskipun sekarang aku sudah punya akses ke banyak sekali kartu kredit orang, tetapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun untuk menggunakan kartu tersebut.

Setiap malam aku pasti dapet setidaknya satu korban untuk kemudian aku arsipkan kedalam koleksi korban milikku dengan menyimpan datanya kedalam CD arsip.

Haha...! Aneh bukan, Ketika pagi aku menjadi mahasiswa yang membantu untuk merancang software, siangnya membantu mengamankan software, dan malamnya aku harus merusak software. Terkadang hidup ini lucu ya.

Layar komputerku sekarang sedang menunjukkan sebuah layar scanning untuk melihat apakah ada korban yang bisa aku jaring. Aku menggunakan sebuah service provider yang cukup terkenal untuk mendapatkan akses internet dan biasanya aku menggunakan google untuk melihat apakah ada yang punya kelemahan. Tapi untuk sekarang...

Aku udah punya target sendiri kali ini.

Yamanaka Ino. Cewek cakep yang satu ini merupakan temen sekelasku. Memang masih beberapa bulan sekelas sih, tapi apa salahnya kalo aku suka sama dia kan? Oke, oke, Tadi pagi aku sudah ditolak oleh dia. Apa masalahnya? Toh aku bukan siapa-siapa kan. Aku hanya seekor hacker autis yang juga merangkap sebagai seorang polisi cyber dan mahasiswa yang juga autis. Nah, dia? Dia anak dari seorang penjual bunga terbesar di Konohagakure. Bayangin aja, gimana aku bisa dapetin dia? Tidak mungkin bukan?

Terus kenapa aku mau target Ino untuk hacking hari inii. Yah...! Aku gak bisa dengan jelas menyebutkan alasannya sih, tapi aku akan melakukannya. Aku pun membuka web jejaring sosial paling terkenal saat ini, facebook, dan kemudian mencari nama Yamanaka Ino di search bar. Tampak sebuah facebook dimana foto seorang cewek pirang cakep layaknya barbie sedang berpose diatas sebuah sepeda motor keluaran terbaru. Haduh...! Udah cakep, tjajir pula.

Bagi kalian yang gak tahu, hacking itu bukan masalah teknis aja. Mungkin apabila kalian mau membobol security bank, website organisasi, atau buat spyware, kalian harus menggunakan bahasa pemrograman dan hal teknis yang sangat rumit. Tetapi, untuk membobol sebuah akun personal (kayak akun facebook ini) kalian hanya perlu memperhatikan gerak-gerik penggunanya.

Manusia, apalagi orang yang sudah tua, cenderung menggunakan password yang mudah diingat oleh mereka. Entah itu password random, tanggal lahir, nama pacar, tanggal jadian dll. Maka dari itu, meskipun aku seorang hacking yang autis, tapi mataku sudah benar-benar terlatih untuk membaca gerakan orang dan sedikit dari kepribadiannya. Hal ini juga penting untuk teknik hacking yang disebut dengan social engineering.

Aku sudah menyiapkan list password yang 'mungkin' akan digunakan oleh Ino, mulai dari tanggal lahir, nama peliharaan, aktor favorit dll. Sekarang yang perlu aku lakukan adalah mencoba password tersebut satu per satu. Aku sudah membuat program otomatis yang akan mengambil list password tersebut dan login, jadi sekarang aku tinggal menuggu hasil yang keluar saja.

"Sepertinya cukup lama, ngopi dulu ah" Gumamku pelan sambil berjalan menuju ke sebuah rak kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurku. Rak itu adalah tempat aku menyimpan bajku yang masih bersih. Diatasnya, berjejer lampu tidur, printer dan juga mesin pembuat kopi. Aku pun keluar dari kamar menuju dapur yang hanya kubatasi dengan sekat triplek dari ruang tengah ku.

Dapurku juga sederhana, hanya ada wastafel yang memanjang yang berisi kompor gas dengan beberapa peralatan masak yang kugantung di dinding. Sementara itu, di tepi ruangan ada rak yang berisi peralatan makan yang sudah tersusun rapi. Aku pun mengambil cangkir kopi dari rak tersebut dan kemudian bergegas kembali menuju kamarku.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung berjalan menuju ke arah mesin kopi dan menuangkan kopinya kedalam cangkir yang kubawa. Aroma kopi tampak tercium dari kepulan uap air yang mendidih tersebut dan tampaknya hanya dengan aroma tersebut aku sudah merasakan semangat seorang pecandu kafein. Aku pun berjalan menuju ke arah komputerku untuk melihat apakah proses yang tadi sudah selesai.

"Hmm...! Sudah kuduga. Meskipun dia anak IT, tapi dia masih belum tahu seni password" Kataku ketika melihat halaman facebook Ino yang sudah login. Di pojok kanan atas, tampak sekali ada banyak sekali notifikasi yang menumpuk. Seperti yang kuduga dari gadis populer anak dari pengusaha bunga paling terkenal di Konohagakure.

99+ permintaan pertemanan, 99+ notifikasi. Eh...! Tapi kenapa dia gak begitu punya banyak pesan ya? Hanya 13 pesan disini. Mungkin dia baru saja membuka pesan dari temannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku pun iseng membuka pesan dari Ino dan membaca beberapa pesan.

Mataku terpaku pada sebuah pesan yang dia kirim satu jam yang lalu kepada seseorang yang bernama Sakura. Tanganku tiba-tiba saja bergetar membaca baris per baris dari pesan tersebut, onyxku membuka lebar dan pupilku bergerak tak beraturan.

 _Ih...! Ogah banget deh. Mending kalo dia tajir, orang ke kampus aja biasanya jalan kaki, kalo sampe kampus udah bau keringet pula. Selain itu, tampilannya juga rusuh banget, kaya orang yang tidur di jalanan gitu. Dan pakaiannta itu loh, kayanya dia hanya ganti sebulan sekali deh XD_

"Tidak...! Tidak...!" Tidaaaakkkkkk...!" Teriakku dengan tangan gemetar, Jantungku terpacu hebat membaca baris percakapan yang Ino lakukan dengan Sakura. Dia membicarakanku dibelakang, bukan sikap manis yang biasa diperlihatkan kepadaku ketika aku membantunya dalam kuliah. Apakah sebegitu buruknya diriku dimatanya?

Tidak...! Jangan lagi, kepalaku terasa pening, mataku berkunang-kunang. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku pun menutup jendela facebook tersebut dan berlari seperti orang gila ke sudut ruangan. Memeluk kedua kakiku dengan erat sampai-sampai kedua tanganku bergetar. Bibirku mulai menjadi biru dan bergetar seperti orang kedinginan.

Tidak, aku tidak mau seperti itu lagi. Aku adalah seorang pecandu morphin. Setelah kepergian kakakku yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang merawatku hingga aku bisa bekerja sendiri, aku menjadi seorang yang depresi dan mulai melarikan diri mencandui narkoba. Benar-benar enak rasanya melihat stressmu tiba-tiba menghilang ketika kamu menghisap morphin.

Sebenarnya morphin itu adalah sejenis obat penenang, sehingga dia tidak berbahaya, apabila di gunakan dengan dosis yang tepat dan tidak mencandui orang sehingga aku bisa lepas dengan mudah dari kecanduan morphin. Tapi, kali ini mungkin aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Setelah kakakku meninggal, aku berusaha untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menemani hidupku yang sendiri ini sehingga aku tidak harus selalu memeluk kakiku dan menangis dalam kesendirian sebelum akhirnya menegak obat haram tersebut. Tetapi, begitu aku mengetahui kalo ternyata orang itu membicarakan kejelekanku di belakangku, aku benar-benar depresi dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dunia sungguh kejam kepada orang sepertiku.

Aku pun tetap dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit sambil menangis dalam kesendirian menatap layar komputerku yang berada di sisi lain ruangan dengan tatapan kosong.

Tit...!

"Eh...!' Gumamku mendongak melihat kearah layar komputer yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi layar hitam dengan tulisan hijau terang. Aku pun bergegas menuju ke depan komputerku dan membaca tulisan tersebut dengan seksama. Aku ikut beberapa komunitas hacking di deep web dan biasanya notifikasi itu sudah terjadwal akan muncul sejak aku pulang kerja sampai aku mematikan komputernya. Tapi, karena tadi aku sedang fokus dengan facebook milik Ino, jadi aku matikan notifikasi tersebut. Dan saat ini, sebuah suara notifikasi terdengar, jadi pasti ada hal penting.

Apakah ada yang melacak komunitasku?

Aku pun membaca pesan dari rekan sesama hackerku yang masuk notifikasi tadi.

 _Apakah anda mengharapkan ada seseorang yang akan menghilang dari dunia ini? (Y/N)_

Dahiku mengkerut membaca tulisan tersebut. Apa ini? Ah...! Palingan juga cuman troll orang biasa. Aku pun mengabaikannya dan...

"Mungkin bisa dicoba" Sahutku sambil mengetikkan huruf Y pada pertanyaan tersebut. Sebuah tulisan muncul kembali dan kali ini.

 _Tuliskan nama orang yang anda harap akan menghilang dari dunia ini_

Aku tidak perlu memikirkan apapun kali ini. We're definitely give up. Aku pun dengan cepat mengetikkan nama cewek yang tadi pagi menolakku dan menghinaku di belakangnya.

Aku benar-benar mengharapkan dia menghilang dari dunia ini. Tidak ada harapan lagi untukku. DIa hanya akan membuatku semakin depresi dan melarikan diri menuju morphin kembali, dan untuk saat ini aku masih belum mampu untuk membeli morphin sendiri. Kuharap dia menghilang dan kemudian tuhan memberikanku cewek yang lebih pengertian lagi.

 _Thank you for your participation..._

"Eh...! Kok ini titiknya masih kedip-kedip" Gumamku sedikit curiga. Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku pun sadar. Dia sedang mengakses lokasi milikku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku pun langsung berlari menuju luar ruangan dan mematikan sekering listrik. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk yang satu ini.

Setelah selesai dengan sekering, aku langsung mengambil router milik provider internet yang menyediakan internet milikku dan kemudian langsung menekan tombol reset. Setelah itu aku pun masuk kedalam kamar dan mengobok-obok daleman CPU milikku setelah menyahut senter yang berada di rak pakaianku. Aku pun melepaskan hardisk khusus cache milikku dan kemudian mencucinya dengan menggunakan larutan garam aluminium sebelum melepas piringan hardisknya.

Format cache saja mungkin tidak cukup untuk menghilangan jejak, jadi aku bermaksud untuk menghancurkan data milikku secara fisik. Moga-moga aja setelah dicuci dengan asam klorida nanti hardisku masih bisa bekerja secara normal. Setelah itu aku pun menaruh CD arsip semua akun hasil bajakanku ke dalam tempat dimana aku bisa langsung menghancurkannya tanpa meninggalkan barang bukti. Hal ini akan gawat apabila aku meninggalkan barang bukti bahkan 1 KB sekalipun.

Setelah selesai melenyapkan semuanya. Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang sambil mendesah lega.

"Kalo aku tertidur dan sekering sedang putus, mungkin mereka semua tidak akan mencurigaiku"

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

 **-0-**

Byurr...! Byurrr...!

Suara deburan ombak terdengar sangat merdu di sebuah pantai yang masih indah, sepi, dan jauh dari jangkauan manusia. Tapi sayang sekali, pantai tersebut memiliki pesisir yang terjal sehingga tidak begitu cocok untuk dijadikan sebuah objek wisata meskipun pemandangan disana sangat menawan. Tapi, mungkin pantai tersebut bisa digunakan untuk beberapa tujuan lainnya.

Jika kita menyusuri garis pantai yang terjal tersebut dan melewati tebing tinggi, maka akan tampak garis pantai yang sedikit landai dengan pasir putih yang cukup menawan dan juga...

Tampak tiga belas orang sedang berbaring dengan wajah yang damai diatas pasir tersebut. Rupanya mereka belum lama ini berbaring karena kulit mereka masih sedikit pucat dan belum tersentuh oleh matahari. Apakah mereka masih bangun sekarang?

Tiba-tiba saja, secara serentak, seperti tersengat oleh aliran listrik yang kuat, mereka semua langsung duduk dan membuka mata mereka secara bersamaan. Ke tiga belas pasang mata itu tampak menatap ke arah sekelilingnya dengan tatapan heran sembari melindungi mata mereka dari sengatan matahari menggunakan tangan mereka. Diantara ketiga belas orang itu, tampak seorang pemuda dengan onyx yang sekarang tengah menatap tajam ke arah sekelilingnya sambil memijit-mijit dahinya.

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa disini? Bukankah aku tidur di rumah dengan sekering yang sudah mati? Selain itu, ada yang aneh dengan pulau ini"_ Hidung pemuda tersebut kembang kempis sembari berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi dengan tidur indah di apartemen kecilnya. Yap...! Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang mencoba untuk memahami kejadian apa yang menimpa dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian biji onyxnya membulat mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam.

 _"Jangan bilang kalo seseorang menculikku setelah mengetahui lokasiku tadi malam. Sial...! Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah untuk melenyapkan semua bukti_ " Batin Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia pun menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dimana ada enam orang dengan keadaan linglung dan hampir sama dengannya. Begitu juga sisi sebelah kanannya. Apakah mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke? Mencoba untuk menghilangkan seseorang dari dunia.

 _"Jika begitu, artinya ini cuma perangkap. Dasar bodoh"_ Batin Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum sinis menertawakan kebodohan dunia. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sebuah suara.

 _"Selamat datang, tamu yang terhormat"_

 **TBC**

Huah….! Gak tahan author gabut mulu di kost, jadi author mau coba bikin lagi. Kali ini mungkin author akan coba untuk lebih focus dengan detail agar para reader bisa memvisualisasikan apa yang author pikirkan.

Hmmm…! Tapi, kayaknya author gak bisa meninggalkan POV orang pertama deh, karena kebanyakan tokoh utama dalam story ini pendiem, jadi gak banyak dialognya. Untuk story ini juga nampaknya masih akan jadi pendiem, jadi kemungkinan author juga akan banyak menggunakan POV orang pertama.

Oke, anyway. Jika ada yang mau ngasih saran, jangan lupa review ya XD.

 **Happy Read**


	2. You Lie, You Die

_"Jika begitu, artinya ini cuma perangkap. Dasar bodoh"_ Batin Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum sinis menertawakan kebodohan dunia. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sebuah suara.

 _"Selamat datang, tamu yang terhormat"_

 **Chapter 02**

 **Island of Truth**

 **You Lie, You DIe**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance**

Semua kepala yang baru saja bangun tersebut secara refleks langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba untuk mencari darimana asal suara menggelegar layakna guntur tersebut. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup karena mereka baru bangun dari pingsannya, mereka mencoba mencari di seluruh penjuru pulau yang mereka huni.

Diantara ketiga belas orang bingung itu, nampak Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdiri sambil memandang ke arah lautan biru yang membentang luas di depannya. Mata onyx tajam miliknya sudah benar-benar terbuka secara sempurna untuk bisa melihat lautan biru dengan ombak tenang yang bergulung-gulung ke arah pesisir dengan membawa buih putih. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan semua itu.

Pria berambut raven itu pun mengangkat tangannya di atas matanya untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Dia memfokuskan onyx tajamnya itu untuk melihat apa yang berada nun jauh disana. Mungkinkah disana ada pulau lain?

 _"Ini aneh. Horizonnya benar-benar terlihat sempurna"_ Batin Sasuke sambil mengembalikan tangannya dan kemudian berbalik memandang ke arah pulau bagian dalam. Di pantai dengan pasir putih itu, terdapat hutan bakau yang menjulang untuk mencegah abrasi pantaidan setelah melewati hutan bakau tersebut, yang tampak hanya pepohonan raksasa dengan kegelapan yang tak tertembus oleh sinar matahari. Sasuke pun berlutut di pasir putih tersebut dan mengambil segenggam pasir yang berada di bawahnya dan mengamati pasir putih tersebut dengan seksama.

 _"Mungkinkah..."_ Batin Sasuke sembari memegang kepalanya dan kemudian menoleh ke arah kerumunan orang yang tampaknya masih berusaha untuk mencari suara yang keluar dari tempat yang gak tahu asalnya tersebut.

"Siapa yang bicara tadi?"

"Hoi...! Cepat keluar, tunjukkan wajah pengecutmu itu sekarang juga"

"Apa-apaan ini sebenernya? Cepat kemari dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini"

Teriakan-teriakan frustasi mulai terlontar dari mulut orang yang mencari suara tadi. Cowok berambut raven yang tadi mengamati sekitar pun nampaknya sekarang sudah selesai dengan penyelidikan sederhananya dan berjalan mendekati salah seorang dari kelompok tersebut. Dia pun berjalan menuju seorang dengan rambut indigo panjang sepunggung yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya dengan bahasa tubuh gugup. Rambut indigo itu sedikit berkibar ketika kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang bingung mau berbuat apa dengan teriakan frustasi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hoah...!" Gadis itu pun berbalik begitu menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang dengan lembut menyentuh pundaknya. Dan ternyata, Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi datarnya. Mata onyx tajam miliknya menangkap lavender yang masih terlihat gugup itu. Terbukti dari berkai-kali lavender tersebut mencoba kabur dari jangkauan manik onyx Sasuke.

"Uhmm...! Ano, O... Oha..."

"Ga usah basa-basi" Potong Sasuke. Cewek itu pun langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan tegas Sasuke. Cowok itu pun hanya menghela nafas melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari cewek di depann

"Namaku Sasuke. Mengapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke langsung to the point pada cewek tersebut. Cewek itu pun memandang Sasuke dengan lavendernya yang beberapa kali berkedip tak mengerti dengan ekspresi menggemaskan. Sasuke pun menepuk dahinya pelan melihat cewek yang baru ditemuinya itu.

 _"Cakep-cakep kok lemot sih"_ Batin Sasuke. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengucapkan hal itu di depan cewek secantik dia, tapi hal ini juga membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan cewek ini. Muka putih dengan ekspresi polosnya tampak sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi ditambah dengan pipinya yang terkadang merona karena malu sambil memainkan jari tangannya di depan dadanya. Kelihatan lucu seperti boneka.

"Um, etto...! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku disini. Um, kupikir aku masih tertidur lelap malam itu, lalu ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berada disini" Kata cewek tersebut sambil berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari onyx tajam milik Sasuke. Cowok itu pun meletakkan tangannya di depan dagunya sembari berpikir tentang kejadian Hinata yang mirip dengan kejadiannya.

"Uhm...! Ano, kupikir ini hanya mimpiku. Etto, jadi... apakah Sa... Sasuke...-san ini nyata?" Tanya cewek itu dengan ekspresi takut-takut. Sasuke pun memandang cewek tersebut dengan wajah seriusnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ahhh...! Ittai" Cewek itu pun mengusap-usap pipi chubby-nya yang memerah sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Jadi, apakah ini masih mimpi?" Tanya Sasuke. Cewek itu hanya menunduk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke pun kembali menghela nafasnya sejenak menghadapi tipe seperti ini.

"Gomen, mungkin..."

 _Namaku adalah Shiro, jiwa dari pulau ini. Kalian telah di kutuk sehingga kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari pulau ini_

Ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh suara yang kembali menggelegar bagai guntur yang tidak tahu berasal dari mana. Sasuke pun menggeram pelan mendengar ucapan kutukan itu. Mungkin dia menyesali kenapa dia sebegitu bodohnya mengutuk Ino agar menghilang dari dunia ini sehingga dia sendiri yang terkena impasnya.

 _Kecuali... seseorang yang berhasil bertahan hidup sampai sebuah gerbang di pusat pulau ini terbuka saat titik balik matahari_

Sasuke tertegun mendengar suara tersebut. Kalo tidak salah dia melakukan penembakan adalah waktu liburan semester, 20 Juni. Kurang 3 hari lagi untuk menuju titik balik matahari.

 _Saat titik balik matahari terjadi saat tengah hari, gerbang tersebut akan terbuka dan akan mengeluarkan berbagai bencana yang akan merusak setiap manusia yang tinggal di pulau ini. Tentu saja yang bisa memasukinya hanya satu orang saja_

 _Nah...! Apakah yang akan kalian putuskan? Apakah kalian akan menunggu bencana tersebut datang dan menghancurkan kalian semua? Ataukah kalian akan mencarinya? Itu adalah keputusan kalian semua_

 _Tapi, ingatlah. Aku adalah roh dari pulau ini. Aku berhak untuk memutuskan siapa yang boleh tinggal disini dan siapa yang harus musnah_

 _Sekarang...! Dengarkanlah peraturan yang berlaku secara universal di pulau ini. Atau kalian akan musnah_

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

 **Meanwhile….**

Disebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh dinding besi, nampak seorang dengan rambut panjang sampai sepinggul duduk sambil mengatupkan tangannya depan mulutnya. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin, seolah-olah tatapan itu bisa benar-benar membunuh siapapun yang menatapnya. Duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang terletak di pusat ruangan tersebut, beberapa orang dengan rambut coklat dan style yang bermacam-macam.

"Mungkin, permainan kali ini akan sedikit lebih seru" Kata seseorang sambil membaca sebuah artikel di tablet yang dibawanya. Seseorang yang nampaknya adalah pemimpin perkumpulan tadi tampak memasang wajah datar sementara orang yang membaca sebuah artikel tadi nampak sedikit lebih gugup karena merasa pemimpin bermata dingin mereka tidak begitu senang dengan hasil pekerjaan mereka.

"Coba lihat ini, tuanku. Bisa dilihat bahwa grafik orang yang bernama Sasuke ini benar-benar tenang tanpa terganggu oleh stress yang berlebihan. Mungkin seperti inilah jiwa psikopat sejati" Seseorang dari kumpulan tersebut tampak masih mencoba untuk membuat pemimpin mereka tertarik, tapi hasilnya nihil. Orang tersebut tetap saja berwajah datar.

"Ini pastinya akan menarik. Coba lihat apa yang berhasil disimpulkannya" Timpal seorang lagi sambil berdiri dan kemudian memperlihatkan tab yang di bawanya menuju ke arah pemimpin mereka. Pria tersebut tampak membaca grafik dalam tab tersebut dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan senyuman bengis di wajah datarnya.

"Akhirnya, seseorang yang melampaui penyihir kelaparan itu sudah tiba"

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke sedikit tercekat dengan suara tersebut. Dia pun menatap tajam ke arah langit dimana ke arah yang dia yakini sebagai asal dari suara tersebut. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa harus ada peraturan segala? Mungkinkah hal ini seperti sebuah permainan? Jika tidak ada aturan dalam permainan, permainan tersebut akan menjadi membosankan, sama seperti tawuran.

" _Brengsek...! Apakah ada orang yang menikmati penculikan ini disana_ " Batin Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah yang sudah berada di ubun-ubunnya. Dia pernah melihat sebuah permainan kematian di sebuah film dan dia merasa benci, bahkan jijik dengan kelakuan para pejabat yang mempermainkan nyawa manusia seenak udelnya.

 _Pertama, kalian tidak boleh membunuh_

Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan peraturan pertama yang dikatakan oleh suara tersebut.

" _Bukankah hanya ada satu yang selamat? Jika kita tidak membunuh satu sama lain, apakah ini berarti bersaing secara sehat?_ " Batin Sasuke memikirkan kata-kata dari suara tersebut. Sedetik kemudian dia terkesiap ketika sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

" _Jika kita tidak boleh membunuh, bukankah membiarkan dia mati itu boleh?_ " Batin Sasuke.

 _Jika saja ada seorang dari kalian yang mati karena dibiarkan mati oleh orang lain, maka itu bisa juga disebut membunuh._

Sasuke pun terkejut dengan suara yang seolah membaca pikirannya tersebut. Dia pun mengelus-elus dagunya sambil memikirkan sesuatu dan melihat ke arah sekeliling yang nampaknya juga serius mendengarkan peraturan permainan maut ini.

 _Kedua, kalian tidak boleh berjauhan. Jika ada seseorang dari kalian yang menjauh dari kelompok mayoritas lebih dari satu kilometer, dia akan mati._

" _Bagaimana jika kita membagi dua kelompok dengan jumlah sama dan berpencar. Mungkin jumlah kita sekarang ganjil, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin jika tidak ada yang mati setelah ini_ " Pikir Sasuke ssambil terus menatap tajam ke arah langit.

 _Jika jumlah yang terpisah sama, maka yang akan mati adalah orang yang duluan melewati batas satu kilometer itu._

" _Fix, orang ini benar-benar sakti. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiran semua orang yang ada disini, termasuk strategi milikku. Jika begitu..._ " Batin Sasuke sambil menutup matanya. Wajah tampannya itu tampak berelaksasi sejenak, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai helaian raven miliknya. Untuk beberapa saat dia memasang wajah damai seperti itu sebelum dia membuka matanya, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan onyx kelamnya tersebut. Mata hitam kelam itu tampak sekarang lebih lembut, bukan datar dan tajam seperti tadi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman hangat entah kepada siapa.

 _Dan, yang terakhir kalian harus menemukannya sendiri._

Hening...! Tidak ada yang berbicara, ketiga belas orang itu mungkin sedang menunggu informasi selanjutnya tentang peraturan permainan ini. Hanya suara gulungan ombak rendah yang terdengar di tepi pantai pasir putih tersebut, tanpa ada yang berani berbicara. Tapi, suara yang keluar entah darimana itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Oi...! Jangan bercanda kau ya. Cepat katakan pada kami apa peraturan terakhirnya" Kata seorang cowok berambut pirang sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah langit, seolah mengancam suara tadi. Tapi, suara balasan tidak terdengar oleh telinga yang tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya tersebut.

"Cih...! Bangsat. Apa-apaan dia?" Umpat seorang dengan rambut cepak berwarna putih yang dengan kesalnya menendang pasir yang ada di bawahnya sehingga pasir tersebut berhamburan.

"Mah...! Mah...! Tenanglah, jangan emosi terlebih dahulu. Kayaknya dia tidak berniat memberitahukannya kepada kita deh. Harusnya kita fokus pada apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang" Kata seorang pria dengan penampilan preman dan rambut lancip yang mencuat ke atas. Deretan gigi lancip miliknya tanpak terbaris rapi ketika dia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lebar kepada kedua belas orang lainya.

"Jadi, mungkin... ugh...!" Orang tersebut tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya seperti tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Tangan putih pucat milik preman itu pun langsung memegang kepalanya erat-erat, sampai-sampai tangannya bergetar saking eratnya dia memegangi kepalanya.

"Uarrrggghhhhh...!" Erangan memilukan terdengar dari mulutnya yang terbuka sangat lebar sehingga memaksa dua orang yang berada di sekitarnya mundur dan bergabung dengan kelompok Sasuke.

Cpruttt...! Dengan sound effect yang mengerikan, kepala yang di pegang itu pecah berhamburan. Kedua belas orang lainnya menatap ngeri ke arah pemandangan tadi. Apa yang sebenernya terjadi?

 _Kisame Hoshigaki-san telah gugur karena melanggar aturan ketiga._

Suara itu pun datang lagi. Sasuke tampak terkesiap sejenak, meskipun wajahnya tetap memiliki ekspresi lembut seperti tadi. Sementara kesebelas orang lainnya nampak terkejut dengan adegan berdarah tadi hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dengan adegan tadi. Tetes air mata tampak menetes di pelupuk mata gadis yang berada di samping Sasuke tadi.

"Bedebah...! Apa sih maunya suara tadi? Mempermainkan kita? Awas saja nanti dia pasti akan kubunuh" Teriak cowok berambut putih cepak tadi sambil menggeram marah ke arah langit. Sasuke masih terdiam sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya, mencoba untuk berpikir.

" _Seringaian itu, tidak salah lagi. Pasti itu kesimpulannya_ " Pikir Sasuke.

"Kisame-san berbohong. Pasti itu aturan ketiga, dimana kita tidak boleh berbohong. Jadi, harusnya kalian diam saja" Celetuk Sasuke. Sontak semua mata memandang ke arah bocah berambut raven itu dengan tatapan intens nya. Gadis yang tadinya menangis itu pun mengusap air matanya dan kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran juga. Cowok yang tadinya marah-marah memandang Sasuke dengan mata melotot dan kemudian menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau memang benar. Dia berbohong, aku adalah temannya sebelum aku di transfer ke sini. Kisame adalah cowok yang licik, untung sja dia temanku" Kata cowok tersebut. Sasuke hanya diam sebentar mendengar ucapan dari cowok tersebut dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Dia benar. Seharusnya kita memang diam" Kata Hidan sambil berbalik dan kemudian duduk diatas pasir sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

"Arrrgggg...! Tidak, tidak" Tiba-tiba saja cowok berambut putih itu mengerang sambil megumpat dengan keras. Dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Kisame, dia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang kini telah menguasai kepalanya.

"Tidak, sialan. Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu" Umpatnya di sela-sela kesakitan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kesebelas orang yang melihat pemandangan itu tampak melangkah mundur dan takut-takut menghadapi cowok berambut putih tersebut.

"Sialaaaaannnnn...! Bangsaaatttt...!" Umpatan yang di penuhi amarah dan penyesalan melolong keluar dari mulut cowok berambut putih itu ketika kepalanya hancur berantakan oleh tekanan dari dalam otaknya. Cewek yang berada di sebelah Sasuke kembali menangis sambil menutup mulutnya. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut berinisiatif untuk merangkul cewek yang sedang shock tersebut untuk menenangkannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus pundak cewek tersebut pelan.

"Hinata" Jawab cewek yang ternyata bernama Hinata tersebut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Tenanglah Hinata. Asalkan kau tidak berbohong, tidak akan terjadi apa pun disini. Aku akan melindungimu" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Hinata pun tampaknya sudah agak tenang sedikit mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat tulus tersebut.

"Huh...! Tukang cari kesempatan" Gumam seseorang dengan rambut acak-acakan berwarna merah yang melihat adegan tersebut tanpa terdengar oleh Sasuke.

 _Aku harus merebut simpati mereka dan menjadi pemimpin kelompok ini. Lalu aku sendiri yang akan keluar dari pulau mengerikan ini._

Secara serentak kesebelas orang yang tersisa langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang mereka kenal beberapa saat yang lalu. Itu adalah suara Kisame, orang yang mati pertama kali. Kenapa suara itu tiba-tiba keluar entah dari mana?

 _Dasar bodoh, kenapa cowok pantat ayam itu mengatakan yang sebenernya. Aku bisa keluar dari sini jika dia tetap diam, dan aku akan menjebaknya ketika sudah sampai gerbang._

Kali ini suara cowok berambut putih cepak yang baru saja mati tadi. Kesebelas orang lainnya tampak tertegun mendengar ucapan jujur tersebut.

 _Sepertinya kalian semua sudah mengetahui kebenarannya kan, berkat pengorbanan dari Kisame dan Hidan_

Semua orang tampak diam, tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Setelah mendengar suara Kisame dan Hidan yang jujur itu, mereka benar-benar takut apabila mereka berkata suatu hal yang berlawanan dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Apakah ini menarik bagimu? Kita tidak boleh membunuh, dan yang selamat hanya ada satu. Satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh disini adalah memaksa seseorang untuk berbohong. Kami hanya tinggal diam disini menunggu bencana yang kau janjikan sampai kau merasa bosan dengan kami tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Apakah ini menarik bagimu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lantang sekali. Sembilan orang yang tersisa tampak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan takut-takut dan agak sedikit menjauh, kecuali Hinata yang masih tetap berada di samping Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka semua berharap bahwa Sasuke akan mati kali ini.

 _Hahahahah...! Idemu bagus juga, bocah Uchiha. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu_

 _Aku, adalah jiwa dari pulau ini. Perintah dan peraturanku adalah mutlak. Dan kalian, para lalat-lalat penghuni pulau hanya akan menjadi mainanku saja._

 _Nah...! Karena sekarang kalian sudah mengerti peraturannya, kita akan mulai permainannya._

 **TBC**

Mungkin author akan update fic ini tiap minggu, tapi karena abis ini lebaran (masih lama kali -_-) dan author juga terjebak dengan padatnya jadwal pondok, maka kemungkinan besar chapter selanjutnya akan saya selesaikan dua minggu lagi.

Huft…! Seperti biasa, kalo ada kritik dan saran bisa dikirim di kotak review. Cerita ini pengembangannya juga luas sih sebenernya, jadi saya butuh beberapa saran.

Yah…! Meskipun endingnya sudah saya tentuin juga sih XD.

 **Happy Read.**


	3. The Hidden Player

_Hahahahah...! Idemu bagus juga, bocah Uchiha. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu_

 _Aku, adalah jiwa dari pulau ini. Perintah dan peraturanku adalah mutlak. Dan kalian, para lalat-lalat penghuni pulau hanya akan menjadi mainanku saja._

 _Nah...! Karena sekarang kalian sudah mengerti peraturannya, kita akan mulai permainannya._

 **Chapter 03**

 **Island of Truth**

 **The Hidden Player**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

Suasana di pantai itu terlihat sangat hening dengan kesepuluh orang yang masih bungkam layaknya seseorang yang sudah menjahit mulut mereka. Sepuluh pasang mata itu menatap dengan tatapan waspada dan ekspresi yang menahan untuk berbicara. Sasuke juga masih berdiri di samping Hinata dengan tatapan datar ke arah langit, mencoba untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Shiro tadinya.

 _Wah...! Lihat akibat perbuatanmu, bocah Uchiha. Permainan jadi tidak seru lagi nih._

Suara yang keluar entah darimana itu terdengar merajuk dengan ucapannya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang dilarang bermain permainan barunya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya mendengar suara tersebut.

" _Orang ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan, dan dia yang memegang pulau berbahaya ini dan bisa membunuh seseorang yang dia mau hanya dengan berpikir bahwa kepalanya akan meledak. Ditambah lagi dia bisa membaca pikiran orang yang ada disini. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kali ini?"_ Batin Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sedikit khawatir.

 _Hahah...! Baiklah, agar permainan menjadi lebih seru lagi, aku akan memberikanmu pertanyaan bocah Uchiha._

 _Dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik._

 _Atau kau akan mati_

Sasuke tercekat mendengar suara tadi. Wajahnya yang tadinya khawatir berubah menjadi wajah orang yang sedang tertekan setelah mendengar ucapan tersebut. Kesembilan orang lainnya tampak masih diam dalam ketakutan. Mereka semua tampak takut setelah melihat kematian Hidan dan Kisame dan tidak berani membela Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin saja dalam hati, mereka semua merasa senang kalo bukan mereka yang diberi pertanyaan oleh makhluk yang menyebut dirinya Shiro itu sehingga yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain sambil acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan Sasuke.

Tapi, cewek berambut indigo yang dari tadi berdiri di sebelah Sasuke juga memperlihatkan wajah khawatir dan menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Umm...! Ano..." Bibir mungil itu tampak akan mengeluarkan suara sebelum Sasuke menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir tersebut.

"Diam saja, Hinata" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap lembut ke arah Hinata. Seorang cowok berambut merah acak-acakan yang sedang melihat adegan tersebut hanya berdecak kesal melihatnya.

" _Dasar, cepat mati saja sana_ " Batin pemuda tersebut dalam hati meskipun dia masih belum mengatakannya. Pandangan sinisnya beralih ke arah lain seolah tak tahan dengan adegan tersebut.

 _Hahaha...! Menarik sekali._

 _Tapi, nona kecil yang ada disana, meski bagaimapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan mampu melawan kehendakku._

"Sudahlah, kalo mau tanya tanya saja. Urusanmu denganku kan?" Kata Sasuke dengan suara lantang setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah itu sekali lagi mengeluarkan decihan pelan melihat Sasuka berkata lantang seperti itu.

 _Hooo...! Baiklah, bocah Uchiha. Jawab pertanyaan ini atau kau akan mati._

 _Siapa nama orang yang kau harapkan untuk menghilang dari dunia ini. Dan beritahu alasannya._

Raut wajah Sasuke pun berubah setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Di depan matanya, tulisan pesan dari facebook Ino mulai melayang-layang dan berbicara dengan nada meremehkan kepadanya. Mata onyx miliknya jatuh menunduk ke bawah sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi seperti orang depresi berkepanjangan. Kedua tangannya terkepal di samping badannya sampai-sampai tubuh pria itu bergetar saking kuatnya dia mengepalkan tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun mengendurkan kepalannya dan tenang kembali. Wajah tampannya itu pun kembali terangkat menantang langit cerah dengan kegelapan onyx tajam milikya.

"Yamanaka Ino. Aku menulis Yamanaka Ino ketika aku melihat iklan tersebut. Dia adalah perempuan yang membuangku" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit lesu mengatakan hal tersebut. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan tersebut. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bertindak tidak peduli apa pun yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke karena mereka semua juga mementingkan keselamatan mereka sendiri.

 _Bagus. Kau sudah jujur. Sekarang selanjutnya, ka dNagato, Uzumaki Nagato. Siapa yang kau tulis?_

Seorang cowok berambut merah panjang tampak menatao tajam ke arah langit dengan ekspresi datar miliknya. Mata ungunya melirik ke kanan dengan ekspresi dingin ketika mendengar suara tersebut, dimana seorang cewek berambut biru keunguan sedang berdiri dengan wajah cemas. Biji kuning keemasan itu tampak cemas ketika mendengar bahwa pertanyaan selanjutnya diarahkan pada cowok berambut merah itu aka Nagato.

"Konan. Aku menulis nama Konan waktu itu. Aku ingin wanita yang menghalangi hidupku itu menghilang" Kata Nagato dengan wajah dingin. Wanita berambut biru itu pun membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang luar biasa dan mundur secara perlahan dari Nagato dengan tangan bergetar.

"Bohong" Gumamnya lirih meskipun masih cukup terdengar oleh semua orang yang berada disitu. Wajahnya yang semula menggambarkan kecemasan itu sekarang berubah menjadi ketakutan. Pupil hitam dalam biji kuning keemasan itu tampak melebar ketika menyadari bahwa Nagato tidak juga meraung kesakitan seperti Kisame dan Hidan. Artinya dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Perempuan itu pun berhenti dengan tubuh yang bergetar begitu mengetahui kebenaran yang di ucapkan oleh Nagato.

"Kenapa..." Gumam perempuan itu sambil menahan perasaan yang mau tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. Dia pun berlari menuju ke arah Nagato dan mencengkeram kerah baju pria tersebut dengan kuat. Saking kuatnya, pria itu tampak sedikit tercekik dengan keadannya.

"Kenapa kau menulis namaku, baka...! Aku mengorbankan semuanya untukmu, bahkan aku menulis nama ayahku, seseorang yang menghalangi hubungan kita agar kita bisa bebas menikah di hari ulang tahunku. Kenapa? Jawab Nagato" Teriak perempuan yang ternyata bernama Konan, nama yang ditulis oleh Nagato sebelum dia di kirim disini. Pria berambut merah panjang itu hanya menatap datar ke arah cewek yang sekarang sedang mencengkeram kerah bajunya tersebut.

"Karena aku ingin balas dendam kepada ayahmu tentang kematian ayahku. Tapi, kau menghalangiku dengan mengajakku kencan dan membuat ayahmu ketakutan ketika menyadari bahwa aku adalah putra dari seseorang yang di bunuhnya. Kau cuma penghalang, aku ingin kau menghilang sekaligus agar ayahmu bisa merasakan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya sebelum hidupnya berakhir" Jawab Nagato dengan nada datar. Konan pun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah baju Nagato dan menatap mata ungu milik Nagato dengan biji kuning keemasan yang sudah lembab oleh air mata.

"Kau yang terburuk. Aku membencimu, Nagato" Katanya dengan nada penuh dengan kebencian. Pria berambut merah itu pun mengangkat tangan putih pucat miliknya dan meletakkan telapak tangan yang luas itu diatas puncak kepala Konan.

"Ini, adalah perang" Kata Nagato sambil mencengkeram kepala Konan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis berambut ungu kebiruan itu mencengekeram kepalanya setelah Nagato melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Tubuhnya berlutut di tanah dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang amat sangat, tetapi mata kuning keemasan itu masih tidak mau beralih dari wajah datar milik Nagato.

"Jadi... beginikah akhirnya..." Terlihat bibir dari gadis itu bergerak sebentar sebelum kepalanya pecah berhamburan, meledakkan sejumlah darah merah yang mengotori baju hitam milik Nagato. Pria berambut merah senada dengan darah itu hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datarnya meskipun tubuhnya sekarang di penuhi oleh darah mantan kekasihnya.

 _Meski bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap mencintaimu, Nagato_.

"Hidoi..." Gumam Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya sementara Sasuke hanya menatap adegan tersebut dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Yang lainnya tampak tidak peduli dengan Konan.

" _Jadi, begitu..._ " Batin Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah Nagato yang sedang berlumuran darah.

 _Selanjutnya, Hinata._

Sasuke terkesiap sejenak begitu mendengar nama gadis berambut indigo itu di sebut oleh suara barusan. Onyx miliknya melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih shock dengan kejadian Konan. Gadis itu tampak bingung dan gugup menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

 _Siapa nama margamu? Kenapa cuma Hinata saja?_

Sasuke yang mendengar suara tersebut nampak mendesah lega dengan pertanyaan yang tergolong mudah itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajah tampan pemuda berambut raven itu. Ada sesuatu yang nampak ganjil disini.

"Uhmm...! Aku juga tidak tahu, etto, sejak kecil aku selalu dipanggil dengan nama itu. Um..., etto, etto, aku... aku ditinggal orang tuaku ketika aku masih kecil jadi..." Hinata tampak terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan dari suara tersebut. Sasuke pun menepuk pelan pundak Hinata ketika dia sedang blank.

"Jawab seperlunya aja, kalo kamu gak tau, bilang aja gak tau" Kata Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Hinata pun memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan polos sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sambil menunduk malu.

 _Sepertinya kamu tidak berbohong tentang margamu. Jadi..._

 _Apakah ada orang yang menarik bagimu disini?_

"Heh...!" Hinata tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh suara tersebut. Wajahnya memerah dan sekarang malah menunduk lebih dalam.

"Umm…! Sebenernya etto…! , aku tertarik dengan Sa…Sasuke-san" Kata Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk sambil memainkan jarinya di depan dadanya.

"Bukankah dijawab dengan 'ada' saja sudah cukup" Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Tapi, kalian tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati Sasuke yang saat ini sedang patah hat? Yups...! Dia sedang melompat kegirangan mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi, meskipun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk girag. Tetapi, di dunia ini, bukankah berbohong berarti mati? Artinya Hinata mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan? Dia harus menjaga perasaan tertarik daari Hinata agar bisa menjadi suka kepadanya.

 _Hahah...! Menarik sekali, bocah Uchiha._

 _Kupikir akan ada lebih banyak korban lagi di game pertanyaan ini. Tapi, waktu telah habis. Kalian harus segera mencari gerbang di pusat pulau ini jika kalian ingin keluar._

 _Ingat...! Aku selalu mengawasi kalian._

Dan suara terakhir dari Shiro itu menghilang ditiup hembusan angin laut yang mulai bertiup dari arah lautan yang luas. Angin kencang itu meniup helaian raven Sasuke cukup keras sehingga lelaki berambut raven itu cukup kesulitan untuk menahan angin tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Badai akan segera datang"

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

Angin laut mulai berhembus kencang menuju ke arah pesisir dimana sepuluh orang yang tersisa di dalam pulau tersebut. Suasana hening masih terasa mencekam di antara kesepuluh orang yang terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan curiga. Meskipun begitu, sepasang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin malah menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda dari delapan orang sisanya.

Gadis berambut indigo sedang menatap yang lainnya dengan tatapan cemas sambil berkali-kali menoleh ke arah cowok berambut raven yang sedang berdiri dan menatap yang lainnya dengan tatapan peduli.

"Hei...! Apa kalian tidak mendengarku? Badai akan segera datang. Kita akan tersapu ombak bila kita masih berada disini" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap bingung ke arah delapan orang yang masih terdiam seolah tidak mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Ayolah...! Kita harus bekerja sama untuk pergi dari sini sebelum badai datang" Semua mata kemudian memandang Sasuke seolah dia adalah seonggok sampah ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Tetapi, mereka masih terdiam takut untuk berkata-kata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati? Kau juga berpikiran sama dengan orang bernama Kisame itu kan?" Sahut seseorang dengan rambut merah acak-acakan menatap sinis kepada Sasuke. Bocah berambut raven itu tampak terkejut dengan ucapan blak-blakan dari cowok berambut merah itu. Tapi, dia cukup maklum karena mereka tidak bisa berbohong demi keselamatan mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Hinata yang berada di samping Sasuke tampak menutup mulutnya mendengar ucapan cowok tadi.

"Hi...hidoi" Suara lembut gadis itu terdengar. Bocah berambut merah itu tampaknya tidak menggubris suara milik Hinata dan hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa? Aku benar kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mati karena kau yang merencanakan semua ini? Kau yang pertama kali menemukan bahwa Kisame berbohong bukan?" Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sasuke begitu mendengar provokasi dari cowok berambut merah yang sekarang sedang menyeringai senang tersebut.

"Dia benar juga. Mencurigakan" Sahut seseorang dengan kulit hitam, seolah dia sudah berjemur di bawah matahari selama bertahun-tahun. Suaranya serak seolah orang tersebut sudah menghisap jutaan batang rokok ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Mungkin dia menggunakan semacam remote control untuk meledakkan otak para korban tadi dan menyembunyikan speaker di salah satu sudut pesisir ini" Sekarang giliran pria berkulit putih pucat dengan suara yang kekanak-kanakan langsung menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari lentiknya yang bagaikan manekin.

"Bagaimana kalo kita ikat saja dia dan geledah, dan sebagian lagi cari speaker yang dia sembunyikan" Provokasi pun semakin menjadi-jadi setelah pria berambut pirang ikut serta dalam mengusulkan penggeledahan badan Sasuke.

"Hentikan" Hinata langsung berlari ke depan Sasuke sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah melindungi Sasuke.

"Cih" Decih cowok berambut merah tadi ketika dia melihat Hinata melindungi Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-san ti-tidak mungkin seper-seperti itu kan? Dia o-orang baik kok" Kata Hinata dengan wajah gugup. Empat orang yang memprovokasi dan terprovokasi tadi tampak diam saja. Yah...! Siapa coba yang mau menyerang gadis polos macam Hinata.

"Mah...! Tenanglah kalian semua" Sebuah suara tenang terdengar barisan belakang yang tidak ikut terprovokasi tadi. Semuanya menoleh pada suara yang berasal dari pria berambut hitam panjang ang berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke. Mata kuning itu tampak berkilat ketika dia menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar layaknya seorang guru menghadapi murid nakalnya.

"Namaku Orochimaru. Dan aku adalah seorang psikolog" Kata pria tersebut memperkenalkan diri. Sasuke nampak menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu?

"Ahahahh...! Aku yakin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memperkenalkan diriku seperti itu. Tidak ada motif tersembunyi, aku hanya mau membanggakan gelar S3 ku di universitas tokyo" Kata Orochimaru tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Cih...! Aku selalu membenci orang yang membanggakan gelar pendidikannya" Kata cowok pirang tadi.

"Maaf soal itu, aku hanya tidak mau mati karena berbohong seperti pria tadi" Jawab Orochimaru enteng.

"Nah...! Biarkan aku menjelaskan sebentar" Orochimaru pun berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke dan menatap onyx miliknya dengan teliti sambil memegang leher Sasuke, tepatnya di bagian urat nadinya. Hinata secara refleks ingin mencegah orang yang tampaknya mau mencekik Sasuke tersebut, tapi Sasuke menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Tenanglah nona kecil. Aku tidak berniat jahat pada orang ini kok" Kata Orochimaru sambil sedikit tersenyum pada Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun menghembuskan nafas lega dan melepaskan leher Sasuke.

"Menurut analisis dari pergerakan pupil, ritme pernafasan, dan denyut nadi, bisa dipastikan bahwa bocah ini tidak berbohong" Kata Orochimaru mengumumkan.

"Tapi, kelihatannya kau memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Kau mengajak kami semua bekerja sama dan memberitahukan kebenaran tentang Kisame dan Hidan. Lalu, kenapa kau mengharapkan cewek yang menolakmu untuk menghilang dari dunia ini?" Tanya Orochimaru. Sasuke tampak angkat bahu dengan pertanyaan dari Orochimaru tersebut.

"Mungkin pengaruh morphin" Jaab Sasuke asal saja.

"Ah...! Sou ka" Kata Orochimaru mendesah lega. Dia pun berbalik menuju ke arah lainnya.

"Nah...! Dia tidak ada maksud tersembunyi lain. Apakah kalian akan menerima tawarannya untuk bekerja sama?" Tanya Orochimaru. Keempat orang yang memprovokasi tadi tampaknya sedang berpikir.

"Pasti ada alasannya kan?" Sahut seseorang dengan suara yang serak, meskipun tidak seserak orang hitam tadi. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria tua yang sedang berdiri di barisan belakang dengan masker yang menutup separuh wajahnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Untuk pertama, kita tidak boleh sendiri-sendiri dalam menemukan gerbang itu. Jika kita terpisah maka akan ada yang mati. Selain itu, aturan juga menyebutkan bahwa tidak boleh membunuh dan berbohong. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa kita bisa mempercayai semua yang diucapkan oleh kalian semua" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada tegas.

"Hmm...! Sepertinya masuk akal. Tapi, kurasa ada sedikit keterkaitan antara aturan tidak boleh terpisah dan tidak boleh berbohong. Jika kalian semua berpisah disini, meskipun tidak saling membunuh, kalian tidak akan bisa berbohong bukan? Artinya permainan ini memang ditujukan agar kita semua tetap bersama. Apakah kau mau mengikuti aliran permainan Shiro?" Tanya pria bermasker itu sambil menatap tajam Sasuke dengan mata kuning miliknya.

"Itu merupakan opsi yang lebih baik daripada kita mencarinya sendiri-sendiri dan berguguran ketika telah terpisah sejauh satu kilometer. Daripada opsi tersebut, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita menggunakan peluang yang meskipun hanya sepersekian persen untuk bisa keluar bersama dari pulau ini" Jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Jika seseorang tidak bisa membunuh, bagaimana jika seseorang memaksamu berbohong?" Balas pria tadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memaksaku berbohong?" Tanya Sasuke. Pria itu pun mendekat dengan ekspresi datar ke arah Sasuke, eh...! Ternyata dia berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu pun hanya bisa menunduk dengan ekspresi gugup begitu melihat ada seorang dengan aura yang cukup menyeramkan sedang berdiri di depannya. Pria itu pun merendahkan kepalanya sedikit sampai mulutnya berada di dekat telinga Hinata.

"Apakah kau menyukai bocah uchiha itu?" Suaranya benar-benar menggambarkan aura jahat yang sebenarnya sampai-sampai Sasuke merinding ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Mah...! Mah...! Pertanyaanmu tidak mutlak seperti pertanyaannya Shiro kan. Dan ingat aturannya, kau bisa berbicara hanya pada orang yang kau percayai. Jadi, jangan merasa marah apabila kalian sering dicuekin oleh orang lain. Apakah kau clear dengan itu?" Tanya Orochimaru memisahkan antara Hinata dan pria tadi.

"Mungkin solusimu bisa membantu" Sahut seseorang yang lagi-lagi dari arah barisan belakang dimana tempatnya orang yang tidak terprovokasi tadi. Kali ini yang menyahut adalah Nagato. Sasuke nampak sedikit kurang nyaman dengan cowok berambut merah darah ini. Maklum sih, beberapa waktu yang lalu dia nampak seperti membunuh kekasihnya sendiri bagi Sasuke, meskipun itu juga atas perintah dari Shiro, tapi setidaknya dia berimprovisasi sendiri kan?

"Baiklah. Meskipun aku tidak begitu suka dengan tindakanmu yang seperti 'menjerumuskan' kekasihmu tadi, tapi aku hargai pendapatmu. Ada yang masih keberatan?" Kata Orochimaru sambil menatap tajam ke arah Nagato. Pria berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum pasrah sambil mengangkat bahunya. Sedangkan keempat orang yang memprovokasi tadi tampak terdiam.

"Huh...! Ternyata kalian berempat cuma bisa omong doang. Bahkan rencana kecil seperti itu aja tidak mengerti. Aku ikut" Sekali lagi, seseorang menyahut dari barisan belakang. Kali ini wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia memakai topeng dengan motif spiral yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Pria berkulit pucat tadi tampak berang ketika di hina oleh bocah bertopeng itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama tadi. Tapi, aku masih belum yakin mau mengatakan hal itu pada orang-orang disini" Kata cowok bertopeng. Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan cowok tadi sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lega.

"Nah...! Jika tidak ada yang keberatan, mengapa kita tidak menyebutkan nama kita saja. Tidak enak jika hanya menyebut 'kamu' doang kan?" Kata Orochimaru. Semuanya masih tampak terdiam dengan usulan dari Orochimaru tersebut, seolah masih tidak bisa menerima kalau mereka harus menyebutkan nama mereka juga.

"Baiklah. Aku Tobi. Mohon bantuannya, Minna" Kata bocah bertopeng yang bernama Tobi tersebut dengan suara yang riang meskipun mereka masih tidak bsa melihat ekspresi wajah karena terhalang oleh topeng spiral itu.

"Aku Nagato. Kalian sudah kenal kan?" Kata Nagato sambil menarik seulas senyuman tipis. Wajah putih pucatnya sekarang benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah 'membunuh' kekasihnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Namaku Kakuzu" Kata pria bermasker tadi singkat saja.

"Aku Kurozetsu. Jangan hubungkan namaku dengan warna kulitku, atau kubunuh kalian" Sahut bocah hitam dengan rambut kuning kehijauan tadi dengan suara yang menyeramkan. Mungkin dia termasuk orang yang sensitif dengan warna kulitnya.

"Aku Shirozetsu. Aku kembaran dari Kurozetsu, tapi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Shiro meskipun aku memiliki nama yang sama" Sahut bocah suara kekanak-kanakan yang menyahut saudara kembarnya.

"Namaku Deidara" Kata cowok pirang dengan poni panjang yang menutup sebelah matanya sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Agaknya Deidara ini masih belum menerima keputusan tadi.

"Aku Sasori" Begitu juga dengan cowok berambut merah acak-acakan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mata hazel miliknya tampak masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis sambil berdecih pelan beberapa kali.

 _"Heh...! Ini lebih menarik daripada yang kemaren"_

 **Meanwhile….**

"Sugoi….! Ada apa ini? Gelombang otaknya benar-benar tidak menunjukkan tingkat stress yang tinggi. Dan caranya untuk memanipulasi pikiran orang lain benar-benar mengejutkan. Seperti ang diduga dari seorang psikolog" Seseorang dengan rambut coklat kucir dua sedang membawa sebuah tablet dengan foto Orochimaru di layar monitornya beserta beberapa grafik tentang kondisi mental dari Orochimaru.

"Selain itu, bocah Uchiha kemaren juga bisa menyimpulkan dengan tepat apa yang harus di lakukan dalam situasi genting. Dan, bocah berambut merah itu benar-benar memikirkan langkah terbaik untuk membunuh kekasihnya, aku ragu kalo dia bisa diajak bekerja sama setelah aku melihat apa yang dipikirkannya tadi" Celetuk pria disampingnya yang memiliki rambut sedikit lebih panjang.

"Bukankah game kali ini memiliki banyak sekali orang yang menarik, ketua?" Masih tertutup dalam bayangan, sosok yang dipanggil ketua itu masih terdiam sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memikirkan tentang suatu hal sebelum akhirnya dia mendesahkan nafas dengan kasar.

Apa yang dipikirkannya?

 **TBC**

Ternyata lebih panjang dari yang saya duga -_-. Jadi spoilernya tidak begitu kena semua (malah jadi spoiler di chapter selanjutnya).

Dan… mungkin untuk dua chapter selanjutnya ini agak sedikit… sadis sih, jadi author saranin kalo baca jangan sambil makan. Kalo bacanya malem baru boleh sambil makan XD (?).

Minggu depan lebaran ya? Waduh…! Ga kerasa udah hampir sebulan puasa, enaknya lebaran update gak ya XD? Yosh…! Akan author usahain deh minggu depan update lagi.

 **Happy Read.**


	4. Death Hut

" _Bukankah game kali ini memiliki banyak sekali orang yang menarik, ketua?" Masih tertutup dalam bayangan, sosok yang dipanggil ketua itu masih terdiam sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memikirkan tentang suatu hal sebelum akhirnya dia mendesahkan nafas dengan kasar._

 _Apa yang dipikirkannya?_

 **Chapter 04**

 **Island of Truth**

 **Death Hut**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

Langit mulai menghitam, gumpalan awan gelap mulai terlihat sedang digiring dari ufuk barat. Cahaya kekuningan tampak terlihat di tepi awan tersebut, menunjukkan bahwa sinar matahari bahkan tidak bisa menembus gelapnya gumpalan awal itu. Ombak mulai datang bersahut-sahutan disertai dengan naiknya permukaan laut menghantam beberapa batuan di pantai yang terjal, dan meninggalkan bekas basah di pasir putih yang tersebar di pantai yang landai dimana sepuluh orang itu berada beberapa waku yang lalu.

Sedangkan di dalam rimbun pohon yang bahkan lebih gelap daripada pantai itu, sepuluh orang sedang berusaha untuk membuka jalan setapak menembus rimba yang nampaknya belum pernah di jamah manusia itu.

"Hahhh...! Mendung itu mengganggu aja sih, kita jadi gak bisa menikmati sunset kan?" Keluh seorang dengan kulit putih pucat sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar melirik ke arah belakang mereka. Sembilan orang yang lainnya tampak terdiam sambil terus berjalan menembus hutan.

"Wow...! Kau benar-benar memprediksi cuaca, Sasuke-kun" Celetuk Orochimaru dengan raut wajah kagum sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Beberapa tetes air mulai berjatuhan dari langit seiring dengan angin kencang yang tiba-tiba bertiup dari arah laut di belakang mereka.

"Meskipun masih hebat aku sih yang bisa memprediksi kebohongan" Lanjut Orochimaru. Cowok berambut raven yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan Orochimaru, sementara cewek berambut indigo yang berjalan di sebelah Sasuke hanya tertawa canggung.

"Ga usah sombong deh. Pediksi cuaca yang kayak gitu sih, amatir juga bisa kali" Kata seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang berada di belakang Orochimaru dengan nada angkuh. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah cowok pirang yang bernama Deidara itu.

"Kalo mau prediksi yang lebih akurat, kau bisa tanya pada seseorang yang bekerja di Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika, Deidara" Katanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Hah...! Kau bekerja di sana, Deidara-san? Tapi, siapapun bisa menduga terjadinya badai jika tiba-tiba ada angin kencang seperti itu kan, tapi tidak semua orang bisa memprediksi kebohongan seperti diriku. S3 dari jurusan psikologi dari Universitas Tokyo" Kata Orochimaru dengan rasa bangga dalam suaranya.

"Berisik...! Prediksi cuaca memiliki seni tersendiri. Tentang arah angin, awan kumulus, kumulonimbus, bla...! bla...! bla...!" Tidak ada yang mendengarkan sisa dari omongan Deidara.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak membicarakan tentang badai itu ketika kau sudah melihat awan blablabla mu itu diatas?" Celetuk seseorang berambut merah dengan nada datar pada Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun menoleh pada Nagato yang berjalan di barisan belakang. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh cowok berambut merah itu? Apakah dia akan memaksanya berbohong sama seperti dia memaksa ceweknya?

"Yah...! Prediksi tetaplah prediksi, pasti ada kesalahan atau sesuatu yang tidak terduga kan?" Kata Deidara menyerah menghadapi ucapan datar dari Nagato daripada dia terpaksa berbohong entar. Dari depan, tampak onyx dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap mereka berdua dari ekor matanya.

" _Hal tidak terduga?_ " Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san?" Suara lembut seseorang merasuk ke dalam telinga Sasuke yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pria berambut raven itu pun menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara yang berada di sampingnya, seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang memainkan jarinya di depan dadanya.

"Uh, oh. Terima kasih atas waktu itu" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata. Mendengar hal itu, cewek berambut indigo itu tampak melebarkan lavendernya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Eh, waktu itu, e... etto, a... aku hanya ti...tidak mau ada yang mati lagi. Uhm, so... sono..." Hinata tampak menjawab ucapan Sasuke dengan wajah merona dan ekspresi gugup. Gadis itu terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap onyx yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hinata. Pria itu pun melebarkan telapak tangannya dan kemudian mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Hai, hai. Kejadian antara Nagato dan Konan pasti akan membuat shock cewek manapun, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan..."

"Sasuke-kun, ini sudah malam" Ucapan Sasuke tadi di potong oleh kehadiran makhluk bertopeng spiral yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hmm...! Kau benar. Jadi, apakah kau ingin membuat perlindungan atau apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya dari puncak kepala Hinata. Pemuda bertopeng itu mengangguk pelan. Langit semakin menghitam dengan air yang mulai turun dengan deras. Pucuk daun dari pepohonan raksasa itu juga mulai basah, dan pepohonan yang terlihat rindang itu sudah mulai tertembus oleh air hujan yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Bahkan jika kita meneruskan perjalanan, kita tidak tahu seberapa besar pulau ini" Kata pemuda bertopeng bernama Tobi itu.

"Pulau ini tidak begitu besar. Aku telah melihat sepanjang horizon di pantai tadi dan melihat adanya sedikit perubahan arah arus. Itu artinya garis pantai nya berbelok hanya dalam beberapa kilometer. Dan juga, harusnya angin laut sudah berhenti dan tidak sekeras ini ketika menjelang malam" Jelas Sasuke. Tobi tampak manggut-manggut mengerti dengan ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa pulau ini tidak memberikan perubahan tekanan yang cukup untuk menjadi angin laut sekeras itu. Berarti, ada daratan yang lebih luas di barat sana? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Tanya Tobi.

"Ada kemungkinan juga bahwa disana juga pulau tidak berpenghuni. Kita tidak melihat seorang pun nelayan yang berlayar melewati pulau ini kan?" Kata Sasuke. Tobi hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti dengan analisis dari Sasuke barusan.

"Pokoknya, yang penting sekarang adalah mencari tempat perlindungan untuk malam ini" Kata Sasuke.

"Kalo mau cari perlindungan, mungkin di daerah bukit sana ada gua. Jika di lihat sih, mungkin sekitar satu kilometer, kita sudah akan memasuki kaki bukit. Dan biasanya di ketinggian beberapa ratus meter ada gua yang bisa kita jadikan tempat perlindungan" Celetuk seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan itu.

"Aku seorang pendaki gunung, jadi aku tahu banyak soal kayak ginian. Gak kayak kamu yang cuma teori doang" Kata pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasori tersebut dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hai, hai. Sekarang kau bisa jalan di depan" Kata Sasuke santai sambil mendorong Sasori untuk berjalan di depannya.

"Deidara-san, bisa kau temani Sasori-san untuk berjalan di depan? Kita butuh tempat perlindungan, dan kalian berdua adalah pedaki gunung dan peramal cuaca yang hebat. Jadi..." Sasuke pun menarik Deidara dari belakang dan menyuruhnya untuk berjalan bersama dengan Sasori.

"Semuanya jadi seperti membanggakan dirinya sendiri ya?" Gumam Hinata. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah cewek berambut indigo itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Yap...! Semua manusia memang gitu kan? Mereka bangga pada dirinya sendiri" Kata Sasuke menjawab gumaman Hinata.

"Mereka juga menggunakan kata-kata yang menyedihkan dan terdengar jahat" Lanjut Hinata. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan heran mendengar ucapannya.

"Ten..tentu saja, Sa...Sasuke-san ti...tidak sep...seperti itu kan?" Kata Hinata ketika melirik tatapan heran Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu dari Hinata.

"Yah...! Bagaimana ya? Aku memang tidak menyukai kata-kata jahat yang melukai orang lain" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah langit yang masih menghitam.

"Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan melukai orang lain itu lebih baik daripada berbohong dan membiarkan orang itu menemukan kebenaran yang lebih menyakitkan. Bukankah begitu?" Lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum lemah ke arah Hinata.

"Semua orang berkata bahwa mereka ingin menjadi diri sendiri, tetapi mereka semua mengatakan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan pikiran mereka. Bukankah itu artinya membohongi diri sendiri?" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah langit dengan tatapan lembut. Hinata tampak terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Membohongi diri sendiri, kah?" Gumam gadis itu tanpa terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Ne, Hinata. Kamu bilang bahwa kamu tertarik padaku kan?" Kata Sasuke. Hinata tampak sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi dan memandang cowok itu dengan tatapan heran sebelum menundukkan kepalanya yang tampak merah merona.

"Umm...!" Katanya sambil mengangguk malu. Sasuke yang tampaknya teringat beberapa kisah cintanya di masa lalu tampak tersenyum miris. Tampaknya dia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menanyakan hal yang menurutnya berada pada level percaya diri yang sangat tinggi.

"Jadi, apakah kamu suka padaku?"

"Heii...! Kalian semua, kemari...! Aku menemukan gubuk untuk berlindung" Sasuke pun langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dimana seorang cowok berkulit putih pucah sedang berlari menembus rimba yang berada di sebelah kanan kelompok tersebut. Sasuke pun memicingkan matanya untuk melihat kemana tujuan dari cowok bernama Shirozetsu itu.

Cahaya...! Ada sebuah cahaya di sana...! Dan itu...

 _"Sebuah gubuk... bagaimana bisa? Jangan-jangan..."_ Batin Sasuke mulai merasa was was. Beberapa spekulasi mulai bermunculan di benaknya, tetapi hanya ada satu yang cocok dengan keadaan yang dialaminya sekarang. Dan itu...

"Bahaya, hentikan dia" Teriak Sasuke sambil berlari menuju ke arah Shirozetsu. Tapi tampaknya bocah putih pucat itu tidak mendengar teriakan Sasuke sehingga dia terus berlari menuju gubuk tersebut. Sasuke pun berlari mengejar Shirozetsu di ikuti oleh Orochimaru yang nampaknya tahu kalo bocah berambut ayam itu sedang panik.

"Hei...! Jangan masuk...!" Terlambat, Shirozetsu sudah memasuki gubuk tersebut dan...

"Arrrrrgggghhhh...!" Teriakan memilukan itu terputus begitu saja. Sasuke pun secara otomatis berhenti. Pintu gubuk itu masih terbuka dan belum sempat di tutup oleh Shirozetsu. Ketujuh sisa dari rombongan itu datang dan langsung berhenti begitu melihat Sasuke dan Orochimaru di depan mereka. Kesembilan orang itu hanya berdiri disana sambil menatap dengan perasaan campur aduk antara takut, senang, dan khawatir.

Krieetttt...!

Sebuah tangan berlumuran darah tampak di daun pintu yang berderit terbuka tersebut. Seorang wanita yang tampak lusuh keluar dari gubuk tersebut. Tangan kanan berlumuran darah yang tadi membuka pintu, tampak membawa sebilah pisau daging yang mengkilat seolah sudah diasah ratusan kali. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah benda bulat berwarna putih dengan rambut hijau diatasnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan kepala, tidak ada dagingnya" Katanya sambil membuang kepala Shirozetsu yang di pegangnya. Kedelapan pasang mata itu secara otomatis fokus ke arah kepala yang melayang sebelum akhirnya jatuh di hadapan Kurozetsu.

"Dasar, keberisikanmu membantumu menggali liang kuburmu sendiri. Huh...! Itu pun kalo kami menemukan tubuhmu untuk menguburkanmu" Kata Kurozetsu. Orang macam apa yang tertawa ketika melihat kepala saudaranya dilemparkan seperti sampah di hadapannya.

"Wah...! Hari ini pesta daging ya?" Kata perempuan itu sambil menyeringai seram ke arah delapan orang tersebut. Orang yang pertama kali sadar dengan bahaya yang mengancam adalah Sasori yang berada di barisan belakang. Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menjauhi gubuk kematian itu.

 _"Run for your life"_

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur hutan yang semakin gelap tanpa adanya cahaya yang menerangi malam kelam itu. Bahkan bulan yang biasanya menjadi lentera di malam hari pun harus rela untuk mengalah dengan mendung tebal yang masih menggantung di atas hutan tersebut. Sembari menunggu butiran air di mendung itu habis, secercah cahaya tampak berjalan menembus malam gelap di hutan itu.

Tetapi, itu bukanlah cahaya yang akan membimbingmu menuju jalan keluar. Justru sebaliknya, dia hanya akan membimbingmu melewati gerbang kematian.

Dan, kesembilan orang yang sekarang berlari mengetahui hal itu. Tak peduli dengan tetesan hujan yang menghujani wajah mereka layaknya pukulan bertubi-tubi, tak peduli dengan jalanan licin yang sudah beberapa kali hampir membuat mereka tergelincir, tak peduli dengan kemana mereka berlari ditengah gelapnya malam tanpa petunjuk yang jelas, mereka terus berlari demi kehidupan mereka. Berlari dari seorang perempuan tua yang nampak seperti penyihir dengan pisau daging di tangan kanannya dan lampu minyak di tangan kirinya.

"Hosh...! Hosh...! Hosh...! Ak.. aku pu...nya i...de" Dengan nafas senin kamis, salah seorang pemuda dalam rombongan itu tampak berusaha berbicara. Sambil tetap berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mencoba untuk membicarakan strategi yang da pikirkan tadi.

"Kita akan berpencar" Kata pemuda berambut raven tadi dalam sekali nafas. Delapan orang dalam kelompok itu langsung terkejut dengan ucapan dari pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Bukannya hosh...! kita tidak boleh hosh...! terpisah" Kata Tobi terpatah-patah.

"Hanya satu kilometer hosh...! Kita gunakan gubuk hosh...! itu sebagai pusat hosh...! Kita berpencar menjadi dua bagian hosh...! Yang tidak dikejar maka akan hosh...! kembali. Tetapi hosh...! yang dikejar harus hosh...! melakukan teknik itu lagi" Sasuke tampak terpatah-patah menjelaskan strateginya pada kedelapan orang sisanya.

"Ide bagus. Kita akan berkumpul di gubuk itu untuk membuat jebakan" Timpal Nagato dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kesembilan orang itu pun mengangguk secara bersamaan dan mulai memisahkan diri. Lima Empat, Sasuke bersama dengan Tobi, Orochimaru, Hinata, dan Sasori ke arah kiri sedangkan sisanya berpencar menuju ke kanan. Dengan radius beberapa ratus meter dari gubuk yang terlihat mencolok itu, mereka mencoba memutar balik dengan mengelilingi gubuk itu dari dua sisi. Sementara penyihir kelaparan yang mengejar mereka sekarang tanpa bingung mau milih kemana, langsung berlari ke kiri, menuju ke arah rombongan yang lebih banyak.

"Cih...! Dia kemari" Decih Sasori pelan ketika melihat cahaya itu masih berlari di belakangnya.

"Aku akan berpencar bersama Tobi" Kata Orochimaru tanpa persetujuan langsung berlari menuju gubuk melewati garis lurus, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berjalan tetap pada radius mengelilingi gubuk.

"Hei...! Aku saja yang ikut" Teriak Sasori ketika melihat Tobi berlari mengikuti Orochimaru. Bocah berambut merah itu tampak akan mengubah haluan dan mengikuti Orochimaru dan Tobi, tapi sebuah tangan kekar menariknya.

"Kau belok di depan saja hosh...! Dia akan mengikutimu jika kau belok disini" Kata Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah mengerti bahwa perempuan tua itu akan mengikuti siapa yang lebih banyak rombongannya. Sasori pun mengurungkan niatnya dan kemudian terus berlari bersama Sasuke menyusuri busur lingkaran itu.

Beberapa meter mereka lalui dengan nafas seperti orang yang terkena asma dan tidak berobat selama berbulan-bulan. Keringat dan tetesan hujan mengucur deras dari puncak kepala mereka. Baju yang mereka pakai pun basah oleh keringat, celana mereka kotor oleh lumpur. Kaki telanjang mereka telah lecet oleh duri dan batu yang tidak henti-hentinya menggores kulit mereka. Tetapi, mereka hanya harus berlari, karena opsi yang lainnya akan lebih buruk lagi.

"Sasori, kau bisa berpencar sekarang" Kata Sasuke, tetapi bocah berambut merah itu tampak tidak bergeming dan tetap berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau saja yang berpencar. Aku dan Hinata akan menjadi umpan" Kata Sasori dengan wajah datar setelah terdiam beberapa detik. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu tampak terdiam sambil terus berlari di samping Hinata.

"Hei...! Aku yang akan bersama dengan Hinata. Kau menyingkirlah"

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkelahi" Bentak Sasuke dengan sekuat tenanganya yang sudah ngos-ngosan.

"Aku yang akan melindungi Hinata. Kau bisa berlari menuju gubuk itu, aku akan menyusulmu bersama Hinata nanti" Kata Sasuke. Sasori tampak terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku... cih...!" Bocah berambut merah itu hanya berdecih pelan tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum akhirnya dia berbelok dan meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Hinata untuk berlari menjadi umpan untuk penyihir itu.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Deidara ketika dia di suruh untuk berlari memutar. Menurut strategi dari Sasuke, mereka seharusnya tidak berjalan memutari gubuk, tetapi mereka harus lurus terus menuju gubuk.

"Sebenernya ini sedikit berbahaya. Kelompok tadi terdiri dari lima orang sehingga mereka akan berpencar menjadi dua dan tiga. Penyihir itu pastinya akan mengejar tiga orang, dan dua orang akan kembali ke gubuk. Dengan begitu, akan ada enam orang yang akan berlari ke gubuk dan tiga orang jadi umpan" Jelas Kakuzu. Deidara tampaknya masih belum paham dengan penjelasan Kakuzu yang tampak menggantung itu.

"Kita punya keuntungan disini, jika kita berlari menjaga jarak sampai satu kilometer jauhnya dari tiga orang itu. Maka tiga orang itu pasti akan mati. Membunuh tiga burung hanya dengan satu lemparan batu" Kata Nagato dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi, kelemahan dari rencana ini adalah kita tidak tahu apakah mereka akan berpisah atau tidak. Jika mereka tidak berpisah, maka rencana ini akan berbalik pada kita yang hanya empat orang" Lanjut Kurozetso.

"Kita tahu jalur pelarian Sasuke sehingga yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu di titik terjauh yang paling aman sambil mengawasi gubuk itu. Ketika ada yang kembali, maka kita akan bergerak sedikit untuk membuat orang yang mereka tinggalkan terpisah sejauh satu kilometer dengan kita, dan boom...!" Lanjut Kakuzu.

"Setelah itu kita bisa buat jebakan di gubuk itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa" Nagato pun mengakhiri rapat strategi miliknya. Deidara hanya bisa melebarkan matanya yang penuh dengan keterkejutan mendengar strategi mengerikan dari tiga orang yang dia ikuti tadi. Dalam hati dia benar-benar bersyukur bisa ikut dengan Nagato dkk, meskipun perasaannya benar-benar takut dengan kekejaman mereka.

"Kau menyukai seni kan? Ini adalah seni membunuh tanpa mengotori tanganmu"

 **Kembali bersama Sasuke….**

Brukh...!

"Hinata...!" Sasuke pun langsung berhenti begitu melihat Hinata jatuh terjerembab. Dia pun berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah cantik itu tampak memejamkan mata, bibirnya membiru dan bergetar kedinginan, tapi tangan putih ramping miliknya masih mencoba untuk menahan beban tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"A...Ak...ku, mas...sih kuat, Sa...ssu...ke-san" Katanya terpatah-patah. Sasuke pun memeluk tubuh ringkih Hinata yang sudah lemas tersebut.

"Aku akan melindungimu Hinata. Bagaimana pun caranya" Kata Sasuke pelan sambil mengangkat Hinata diatas punggungnya.

"Untuk sementara ini, istirahatlah dulu di punggungku" Gumam Sasuke lirih. Wajah tampan itu juga tampak pucat, bibirnya pun mulai membiru. Garis-garis air yang jatuh dari helaian raven miliknya tampak seperti tetesan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak sedih. Biji onyx yang biasanya tajam itu sekarang mulai tampak suram dan di penuhi oleh keputusasaan.

Tapi, bunyi gigi yang bergemertak di bibirnya menggambarkan betapa kuat tekadnya untuk melindungi gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang sedang pingsan di punggungnya.

"Semoga ucapan Sasori benar"

 **TBC**

Huft…! Ini masih lebaran kan? Masif belum telat buat ngucapin permintaan maaf ya XD?

Apabila author punya salah, mohon maaf ya ^_^. Oh, iya…! Untuk jawaban beberapa review, mungkin author singkat aja deh.

 **Hyugahime,** Sasori kelihatan senewen sama Sasuke yah XD? Ada alasannya kok, baca aja diatas. Kira-kira apa ya?

 **Lovely sasuhina,** Udah tau kan kalo otak Nagato penuh dengan ide pembunuhan?

 **Ajisu Ramuri, The Deathly Lavender,** yang nonton bakuman pasti tahu Darimana author dapet inspirasi fic ini. Tapi karena author kurang suka fantasy yang gak sci-fi (?) maka jadilah author bumbui seperti anime Btooom XD. Moga berkenan aja deh

 **AAN males login,** konsepnya sama kaya Hunger Game, Death Race (tapi saya belum liat), Dice (udah ga ngikutin), tapi mereka ga boleh nge bunuh. Dan aturan seseorang boong kaya gitu, nanti ada sendiri kok hehe. Dan kenapa Sasuke berubah jadi 'hangat'? Hmm…! Kenapa ya XD?

Yosh…! Minna, sehabis ini mungkin banyak hal tidak terduga yang akan muncul. Juga… ingat peringatan author di chapter sebelumnya? Chapter depan juga memberikan adegan berdarah yang (mungkin sih) lebih seru lagi XD.

 **Happy Read.**


	5. Nightmare

_"Untuk sementara ini, istirahatlah dulu di punggungku" Gumam Sasuke lirih. Wajah tampan itu juga tampak pucat, bibirnya pun mulai membiru. Garis-garis air yang jatuh dari helaian raven miliknya tampak seperti tetesan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak sedih. Biji onyx yang biasanya tajam itu sekarang mulai tampak suram dan di penuhi oleh keputusasaan._

 _Tapi, bunyi gigi yang bergemertak di bibirnya menggambarkan betapa kuat tekadnya untuk melindungi gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang sedang pingsan di punggungnya._

 _"Semoga ucapan Sasori benar"_

 **Chapter 05**

 **Island of Truth**

 **Nightmare**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

Langit masih gelap, guyuran hujan juga tak kunjung berhenti, suara petir juga terdengar bersahut-sahutan menggelegar diatas langit yang tampak murka. Angin yang bertiup kencang seolah-olah akan menumbangkan pohon yang berdiri tegak menjulang itu melengkapi suasana badai besar di sebuah pulau yang nampak kelam. Bahkan bila tidak dilihat dengan seksama, pulau itu benar-benar tersamarkan dari pandangan semua orang yang melintas diatasnya.

Dengan kaki penuh luka, seorang pria berambut raven sedang berlari sekuat tenaga. Tampak dibelakangnya, seorang wanita tua dengan seringai kejamnya sedang mengejar pria tersebut. Berbekal lentera yang tampak bersinar redup dengan api yang terombang-ambing seirama dengan goyangan lentera, dan pisau daging mengkilat yang berbau anyir setelah memotong kepala salah seorang peserta permainan maut ini.

 _Siapakah perempuan tua itu? Apakah dia juga seorang penguji untuk para peserta? Ataukan dia penduduk asli sini, atau malah dia juga terjebak disini selama bertahun-tahun?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkecamuk didalam kepala pria berambut raven yang sekarang tengah berlari tanpa mengenal lelah. Memang benar kata orang, kekuatan dari ketakutan dan keterdesakan itu memang tidak main-main. Tapi, meskipun begitu, kekuatan tubuh untuk menghasilkan energi terbatas, dan sialnya, batas itu sudah berada tepat dimata pria tersebut.

Brukh...! Suara menyedihkan itu pun terdengar ketika kaki pria tersebut tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya yang sudah mulai sempoyongan. Apalagi ditambah dengan seorang gadis dengan bibir membiru dan mata tertutup yang sekarang sedang berada diatas punggungnya. Wajah gadis itu tampak pucat dengan ekspresi kaku, dan terlihat cemas meskipun sekarang dia pingsan.

Hosh...! Hosh...! Hosh...!

Nafas pria itu terengah-engah dan dengan terburu-buru menghisap udara hutan yang basah oleh air hujan ketika dia terduduk lemas dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Gadis yang tadinya berada dipunggungnya sekarang didudukkannya di sebelah kanannya.

Tiba-tiba kepala pria itu tersentak kebawah seolah ada yang memukul belakang kepalanya, tenggorokannya terasa kering, perutnya sakit seperti terlilit tali yang tidak terlihat dan...

Hoekkkk...!

Tidak keluar apapun. Hanya air liur kental yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang menetes bersamaan dengan air hujan yang menuruni wajah tampannya. Bibirnya pun mengatup ketika menyadari tidak ada muntahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Oi...! Apakah memang sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi didalam perutku yang bisa dibakar untuk lari?_ " Batinnya sambil menarik bibirnya membentuk segaris senyuman tipis. Senyuman pasrah dan putus asa.

" _Yah...! Memang mustahil untuk berlari sepanjang 6 kilometer bagi hikikomori sepertiku. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan ya?_ " Perlahan kelopak matanya turun menutupi biji onyx yang sekarang tengah menatap putus asa ke arah pepohonan yang berada di depannya.

" _Pandanganku mulai kabur. Kuharap disaat seperti ini akan ada sosok laki-laki dengan ekspresi dingin dan pedang yang tajam datang menolongku_ " Pikirannya mulai berkembang ke arah yang tidak jelas seiring dengan turunnya kelopak mata itu.

"Sa... suke...-san" Kelopak mata yang turun itu tersentak keatas ketika mendengar rintihan dari rubuh yang terkulai lemas di samping kanannya. Mata yang tadinya kehilangan cahaya harapan itu tampak mulai bersinar ketika tatapannya secara tidak sengaja terbentur pada sebuah lubang yang menganga lebar yang tampak tersembunyi beberapa puluh meter di depannya sebelah kanan. Bagai mendapat energi baru, pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pun dengan kakinya yang sudah penuh luka segera berdiri dan menarik tubuh mungil wanita yang memanggilnya tadi dan menggendongnya di punggung.

"Aku menemukan sebuah gua. Kupikir kita akan aman disana" Bisik Sasuke lirih sebelum akhirnya dia melesat menuju ke arah gua tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan, tempat istirahat Sasuke itu tampak sedikit lebih terang ketika cahaya redup dari lentera menerangi tempat itu seperginya Sasuke. Wanita tua yang mengejarnya tadi tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri di tengah kegelapan yang mencekam. Seringaian bengis tampak di wajahnya ketika dia menemukan gua yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. Dengan langkah perlahan dan pasti, seperti seorang psikopat yang telah menemukan mangsanya yang baru, dia berjalan menuju goa tersebut.

 **Didalam goa...**

Tangan putih pucat itu bergetar sambil memeluk lengan kekar pria yang berada di sampingnya. Wajah yang terlihat lemas itu tampak nyaman bersandar pada dada bidang pria tersebut, terlepas dari situasi hidup mati yang mengancam mereka berdua.

Pria itu juga tampak tenang, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya sembari melihat ke atas dengan tatapan mata bahagia, meskipun ada sedikit gurat keputusasaan di matanya. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala indigo yang sekarang sedang bersandar pada dadanya.

"Yah…! Aku juga bakalan mati kalo lari lagi, mari kita bertaruh" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah tenang. Hidungnya kembang kempis, seolah menarik nafas adalah hal yang berat bagi tubuhnya. Tetapi, mata onyx yang tadinya terlihat putus asa itu menjadi tatapan tajam dan waspada seperti burung pemangsa yang mendengar suara musuhnya ketika berada di sarang.

Tangannya yang tadinya mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, sekarang terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Sasuke..." Belum sempat gadis itu protes dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah, pria itu mendekap pundak Hinata erat sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berisik, Hinata. Ada yang datang"

 **-0-**

Cahaya yang datang dari luar itu semakin mendekat ke arah mulut goa, bagaikan cahaya kematian yang siap menerkam sepasang muda-mudi yang sekarang tengah meringkuk ketakutan di sudut mati goa. Tapi, hewan buas mana yang berjalan setenang itu tetapi tidak tahu dimana mangsanya bersembunyi? Perlahan-lahan sosok manusia dengan pisau besar di wajahnya itu pun terlihat. Seringaian bengis tampak di wajah kumalnya yang pucat. Dengan perlahan-lahan, dia mengarahkan lentera yang dibawanya ke arah kanannya, mencoba untuk memberikan beban mental kepada mangsa yang sekarang tengah meringkuk ketakutan di sudut goa.

"Haha...! Rupanya dia meninggalkanmu disini sebagai umpan" Katanya dengan ekspresi psikopat begitu melihat mangsanya ketakutan.

"Kyaaaaa...!" Jeritan melengking keluar dari mulut Hinata ketika dia dihadapkan pada malaikat maut yang membawa lentera dan pisau daging besar.

Uaghhhhh...! Mata Hinata melotot ketika merasakan sesuatu yang asin di mulutnya, aroma anyir tiba-tiba menyeruak di rongga hidungnya ketika cairan berwarna merah menyembur di mulutnya. Biji lavender itu pun melirik ke arah dalam goa, dimana seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang memicingkan mata, menatap dengan tatapan sinis.

Tubuh malaikat maut yang membawa pisau itu pun jatuh tanpa ada teriakan kesakitan karena sebuah benda lancip menancap tepat ditenggorokannya.

"Aku mencium bau kapur. Jadi kupikir akan banyak stalagtit dan stalagmit disini" Kata sosok yang berdiri di dalam goa tadi. Perlahan-lahan sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas, senyuman hangat yang menenangkan itu membuat hati Hinata merasa lega, meskipun dia tidak kuasa lagi menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Dia pun berlari dengan berurai air mata dan memeluk tubuh tersebut erat-erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke-san"

 **Deidara's POV**

Sasuke-san nampaknya belum datang ya?

Berkali-kali aku menengok ke arah jendela yang terbuka di gubuk yang sempit, namun sarat akan barang-barang yang khusus untuk perjuangan hidup (mungkin bisa disebut dengan kegiatan survival). Semua orang sudah berkumpul disini, lengkap dengan berbagai peralatan yang akan digunakan untuk menangkap si penyihir itu. Mayat dari Shirozetsu-san sudah di bereskan oleh Kakuzu-san dan Nagato-san. Aku tidak tahu mereka membereskannya dimana. Hanya memikirkannya pun membuatku ingin muntah.

Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak yakin bahwa Sasuke-san dan Hinata-san akan kembali hidup-hidup setelah aku mengikuti rencana dari Nagato-san yang akan membunuh anggota secara acak.

Aku tidak bersalah kan? Jujur saja, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalo Nagato-san semengerikan itu. Dia bisa memikirkan strategi untuk pembunuhan acak dalam waktu singkat ketika Sasuke-san menjelaskan strategi pelariannya. Memikirkannya saja membuat diriku tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Bagaimana jika aku ditinggalkannya?

Kakuzu-san dan Kurozetsu-san juga tampaknya sangat licik. Mereka bertiga pasti akan melakukan hal itu lagi apabila Tobi-san dan Orochimaru-san berniat untuk mencari Sasuke-san.

Dan jika mereka terus melakukannya, itu artinya...

Oh...! Tuhan, tolong aku. Tidak, tidak, mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menyingkirkan mereka terlebih dahulu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Jika aku memberitahu tentang kebusukan tiga orang itu pada Orochimaru-san, maka aku akan menang empat lawan tiga, artinya mereka tidak akan mampu melakukan apa-apa padaku.

Tetapi...

Kulirik wajah datar Nagato-san yang sedang berfokus pada pintu depan dengan ekspresi tenangnya, tetapi aku merasakan adanya aura membunuh yang kuat dari dalam dirinya. Sepertinya Kurozetsu-san dan Kakuzu-san yang berada di sampingnya tidak merasakannya? Apakah ini karena dia menunjukkan aura membunuh itu padaku saja?

Oh...! Shit, aku benar-benar menyesal telah menuliskan nama orang itu tanpa pikir panjang ketika aku menemukan sebuah iklan di internet.

Mungkin apabila aku memohon kepada Shiro kalo aku hanya salah ketik nama, dan pemikiranku tentang 'akan kubawa kau keneraka' itu cuma khilaf, dia mungkin akan memaafkanku dan mengeluarkanku dari pulau terkutuk ini.

Astaga...! Semua pemikiran masuk kedalam otakku. Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh seseorang ketika tahu kalo ajalnya mendekat?

Krieeetttt...! Suara daun pintu yang terbuka langsung membuyarkan semua lamunan yang menggangguku barusan. Apakah itu si penyihir? Semua orang langsung bersiap menerkam ke arah pintu ketika sebuah suara lembut dan serak menghentikan kami...

"Ini kami..." Dengan wajah penuh air mata, Hinata-san masuk sambil merangkul Sasuke-san yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, kaki mereka berdua benar-benar kotor oleh luka dan lumpur akibat hujan badai di luar. Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh lemah wanita itu pun ambruk di depan pintu. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Kulirik ke arah Nagato-san yang nampaknya masih memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada penyesalan di wajahnya. Sementara Orochimaru-san dan Tobi-san sibuk untuk mengurus pasangan yang baru datang itu, aku pun sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Kenapa tidak ada penyesalan di wajahnya? Apakah artinya dia hanya mencoba teknik itu sebagai pembunuhan acak kecil-kecilan? Dan dia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk membasmi kita semua?

 **End of Deidara's POV**

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Hinata, apakah sarapannya sudah siap?" Eh...! Suaraku? Kenapa aku disini?

"Ini..." Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan ini. Aneh, mataku seperti tidak mengikuti pikiranku. Ayolah, bola mata, fokuskan onyxmu itu untuk melihta ruangan ini. Oh, benar juga, aku kenal banget dengan ruangan ini. Ini adalah kamar kerjaku, kamar dimana aku biasanya menikmati masa damai dengan mencari sasaran di interner untuk ajang mencari kepuasan hacking. Tapi, kenapa aku tadi memanggil Hinata? Pandangan mataku pun mengarah kebawah dimana beberapa butir pil dengan warna merah keputihan berserakan disana, Ada juga selembar kertas kecil seperti yang biasa di beri oleh dokter ketika memberi obat serbuk kepada pasiennya.

Oh, morphin. Tunggu dulu, bukannya aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengonsumsi obat terlarang itu? Kenapa sekarang ada di atas mejaku? Kalo dilihat lebih jelas lagi, ada beberapa serbuk yang masih tersisa di kertas tersebut. Apakah aku baru saja mengonsumsinya? Dan berkhayal bahwa Hinata ada di rumahku? Uh, oh...! Yang benar saja. Tanganku pun bergerak menuju ke arah tablet kecil tersebut dan bersiap untuk menumbuknya.

"Mo, Sasuke-kun. Bukannya kau sudah melewati dosismu sehari ini?" Sebuah tangan yang halus menampar tanganku untuk menjauhkannya dari pil yang ku ambil tadi. Pandanganku beralih kepada sosok dengan rambut panjang yang terurai indah tersebut.

Hinata? Ini beneran Hinata? Mata lavendernya yang indah tampak tertutup, bibirnya yang merah mengulum sebuah senyuman bahagia. Apakah ini mimpi? Ah, iya benar, ini mimpi ya? Lalu, apakah ini Lucid Dreaming (bener ga sih namanya) ? Dimana aku bisa mengendalikan mimpiku sesukaku?

Sebentar-sebentar, bila ini adalah Lucid Dreaming, itu artinya aku bisa melakukan 'itu' bersama Hinata, kan? Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh asliku jika aku melakukannya didunia mimpi? Apakah aku akan mendesah dan mimpi basah? Oh, tidak, tidak, itu pasti akan memalukan. Tapi, jika aku menahannya, maka tidak jadi memalukan kan.

"Ne, kalo kamu masih bersikeras untuk mengonsumsinya, aku ada ide yang lebih bagus?" Kata Hinata sambil beralih dan kemudian duduk di pangkuanku. Kurasakan kehalusan tangan putih itu ketika dia membingkai lembut wajahku sambil menatapku dalam-dalam dengan seulas senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibir indahnya. Ide bagus? Apakah...

Hei...! Kenapa tubuhku tidak merespon? Aduh, sial banget, jika ini mimpiku seharusnya aku bisa mengaturnya sedemikian rupa sesukaku kan? Tetapi, apa ini? Bibir Hinata sudah sedemikian dekat dengan wajahku, tapi aku tidak bisa men... ah, sudahlah. Tubunnya juga sedemikian dekat denganku, sampai-sampai aku bisa mencium parfumnya yang menggoda, tapi tanganku tetap diatas meja tidak bergerak.

"Penelitian menunjukkan bahwa, mata seseorang memiliki efek yang lebih besar daripada narkoba apapun kan?" Semakin dekat, wajahnya semakin dekat. Mata lavender yang indah itu seakan-akan ingin segera mengurung onyxku dalam tatapan lembutnya. Tanganku bergerak sendiri dan mengusap pipi chubby itu dengan lembut. Apa ini? Apa ini semacam insting hewan saat bercinta?

"Kau boleh menatap mataku sepuasmu, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kurasakan otot-otot dalam diriku menegang, menarik wajah cantik itu untuk mendekat. Mata lavender itu tampaknya menepati janjinya jika aku boleh menatap matanya sepuasku sehingga aku tidak berkeinginan untuk menutup mataku. Meskipun ini memalukan...

Tok...! Tok...! Tok...!

Suara apa itu? Persetan dengan hal itu, aku akan membukanya ketika aku sudah selesai dengan mainanku.

Tok...! Tok...! Tok...!

Cup...!

"Kelihatannya itu penting, aku akan menunggumu disini" Kata Hinata sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku tepat sebelum kedua bibir kami bersentuhan. Dia pun melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku dan dengan lembut menurunkan tanganku yang masih menempel di wajahnya. Dia pun turun dari pangkuanku dan kemudian duduk diatas meja yang berada di depanku, memberikanku ruang untuk keluar. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu depan yang sudah sangat kuhafal sekali.

Tok...! Tok...! Tok...!

Suara ni, entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada bahaya yang mengancam.

Spoiler Ino

Apa dia sedang sakit? Aku pun dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu tersebut.

Krieeetttt...! Brukghh...! Tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, Ino langsung menubrukku dan menindihku. Bau mulutnya benar-benar tidak karuan. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Aku tidak tahu jika dia mengidap epilepsi. Pemikiran tentang epilepsi menurunkan kewaspadaanku tentang serangan yang akan terjadi. Tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, Ino meninggalkan sebuah gigitan di leherku.

Arrrrrggghhhh...!

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

Aaarrrrgghhhh...!

"Hosh...! Hosh...! Hosh...!"

Kriukkkkk...!

Bocah dengan topeng spiral itu pun menoleh sambil memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat sosok berambut raven yang tidur beberapa meter di sampingnya tiba-tiba terbangun dan mengeluarkan suara aneh. Mungkin sekarang matanya sedang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran dengan kelakuannya tadi.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau mengalami mimpi buruk?" Tanya Tobi dengan nada yang masih saja datar. Sasuke masih tampak menunduk sambil memegangi leher bagian kanannya. Perasaan tentang mimpinya tadi benar-benar seperti menusuk daerah itu sampai ke tubuh nyatanya, bahkan kaki yang penuh luka itu pun tidak dihiraukannya. Wajah tampan itu bercucuran keringat, meskipun masih pagi, dan hawa masih cukup dingin.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja pengalaman merepotkanmu itu. Aku tahu kau trauma dikejar nenek lusuh pembawa pisau besar, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk mimpi buruk" Celetuk Orochimaru yang rupanya juga berada di ruangan itu bersama dengan Sasuke dan juga Tobi. Sasuke hanya memijat keningnya dengan ekspresi lelah. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dengan tatapan cemas. Tetapi, tatapan itu segera berubah menjadi tatapn lega ketika dia menjumpai gadis dengan rambut indigo acak-acakan yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Hinata kah?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil terkikik geli. Sasuke tidak merespon apa-apa, melainkan hanya menatap wajah Hinata yang tenang dan damai ketika sedang tidur.

Tatap mataku sepuasmu, Sasuke-kun

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di benak Sasuke, dan terasa sangat menenangkan jiwanya yang sedikit terguncang akibat mimpi buruknya tadi (atau mimpi indah ya?). Meskipun dia tidak menatap lavender yang sedang tertutup itu, tapi entah kenapa begitu melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu damai, dia benar-benar merasa tenang seolah semua beban itu lepas dari pundaknya.

Kriuuuukkkk...!

"Huh...! Baiklah" Kata Tobi sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian menghampiri sosok berambut merah acak-acakan yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran.

"Tentu saja membangunkan Sasori-san. Bukannya dia seorang pendaki gunung? Aku akan mengajaknya mencari makanan di hutan ini" Kata Tobi santai. Dia pun mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh Sasori dengan cukup kasar.

"Jangan kaget dengan karakterku yang seperti ini, Sasuke-kun. Aku adalah seorang jenderal, jadi aku cukup tegas untuk membangunkan orang yang sedang molor seperti ini" Sergah Tobi sebelum Sasuke sempat menegur cara membangunkan Tobi yang cukup barbar. Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar ucapan Tobi tadi.

"Meskipun begitu..." Gumam Tobi pelan, tetapi masih sedikit terdengar oleh Sasuke yang saat itu sedang duduk di dekatnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu pun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dengan raut wajah setengah heran dan setengah ingin tahu dengan ucapan Tobi barusan.

"Ah...! Tidak, tidak, Sasuke-kun" Jawab Tobi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya saja, aku waktu itu memang salah sih karena naik pangkat lewat dalam ketika masih menjadi letnan dulu. Tapi, aku jujur kok dari bawah sampai atas. Dan ketika itu, letnan sainganku yang juga ingin naik pangkat, membocorkan kecuranganku sehingga aku diturunkan menjadi letnan kolonel" Jelas Tobi setelah sedikit terdiam tadi. Sasuke nampak masih menatap Tobi dengan tatapan datar sementara pemuda bertopeng itu sedang membangunkan Sasori yang waktu itu masih duduk dengan mata setengah terbuka seperti orang ngigo.

"Jadi, setelah itu kau tulis nama sainganmu itu?" Sahut Orochimaru yang rupanya mendengarkan ucapan Tobi. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melempar Sasori yang masih betah molor ke arah pintu.

Bruak...!

Pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan itu sontak saja terbangun dengan kelakuan ekstrim dari Tobi. Wajah pemuda bertopeng itu tidak terlihat, namun aura kesal nampak keluar dari tubuhnya. Orochimaru nampak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat cara membangunkan yang cukup aneh ala Tobi. Sasuke masih saja menatap pintu depan tadi dengan tatapan kosong, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu, tapi tampaknya sekarang dia sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah bangun tidur.

Krieetttt...! Brak...!

Pintu itu pun terbuka dengan pelan, tapi terdengar tegas. Sosok pemuda berambut merah panjang, aka Nagato muncul di balik pintu tersebut bersama dengan pemuda hitam bernama Kurozetsu.

"Deidara dan Kakuzu menghilang" Sontak semua mata memandang pada kedua orang yang tiba-tiba saja membawa kabar buruk tersebut, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang tadinya sedang 'kosong' sekarang menjadi full kembali.

"Kita cari mereka sambil mencari makan"

 **Meanwhile….**

"Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika mengetahu identitasnya yang sebenernya" Kata seseorang dengan rambut gelap panjang sambil membawa tablet. Di layar tablet tersebut tercetak jelas foto seseorang dengan mata gelap sambil memakai masker.

"Tidak pernah kuduga bahwa kami menangkap pembunuh berantai yang sedang buron, Kakuzu. Yah…! Tapi, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi menyerahkannya ke polisi bukan?" Kata lawan bicaranya sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Yap…! Lagipula, bukannya kamu gak penasaran dengan anak berambut merah yang tiba-tiba membuat si pembunuh berantai itu mengikuti strateginya?" Lanjut orang yang membawa tablet sambil masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

"Yap…! Tapi, mereka semua memang licik ya? Tidak seperti si rambut ayam itu"

 **TBC**

Waduh…! Gomen banget kalo chapter ini terasa mengecewakan. Author juga buru-buru banget sih nyelesainnya (^_^)v

Adegan berdarahnya masih kurang kah? Hahaha, mungkin author ga jago menulis adegan berdarah juga sih. Maunya sih ditulis di detail kematian si penyihir itu, tapi author udah dapet hint baru, jadi ga usah di jelasin deh kematian penyihirnya kaya gimana.

Terus, Deidara sama Kakuzu kemana ya? Hmmmm…! Ada yang punya ide? Oke deh, coba saya kasih spoiler untuk chapter depan.

Yah…! Cuma itu sih spoilernya XD. Hmmm…! Mungkin update selanjutnya dua minggu lagi kali yak? Sekolah udah masuk kan, jadi hari-hari yang tenang kembali menjadi sibuk lagi kali ini XD.

 **Happy Read.**


	6. Confession

" _Tidak pernah kuduga bahwa kami menangkap pembunuh berantai yang sedang buron, Kakuzu. Yah…! Tapi, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi menyerahkannya ke polisi bukan?" Kata lawan bicaranya sambil sedikit terkekeh._

" _Yap…! Lagipula, bukannya kamu gak penasaran dengan anak berambut merah yang tiba-tiba membuat si pembunuh berantai itu mengikuti strateginya?" Lanjut orang yang membawa tablet sambil masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan._

" _Yap…! Tapi, mereka semua memang licik ya? Tidak seperti si rambut ayam itu"_

 **Chapter 05**

 **Island of Truth**

 **Confession**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

Langit tampak berwarna biru cerah, tanpa ada sedikit pun mendung di atas angkasa. Bahkan diatas laut dengan permukaan air yang begitu luas, menyumbang segala macam uap air di udara pun tidak bisa membendung birunya langit dan cerahnya sinar matahari yang menghangatkan pagi ini. Mengapa gerangan? Sosok berambut raven yang berada di bawah rupanya juga penasaran dengan cerahnya pagi ini, meskipun sekarang dia masih tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain teman rambut pirangnya yang menghilang semalam.

Kaakkk...! Kaakkk...! Kaakkk...!

Oleh karena itu, cowok itu tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika dia menemukan sekumpulan burung gagak yang sedang berkerumun. Firasatnya mengatakan hal yang buruk meskipun perasaannya berusaha keras untuk menolak hal buruk yang meracuni pemikirannya semenjak dia datang ke pulau ini. Cowok itu pun membungkuk begitu melihat genangan cairan kental berwarna merah bekas kerumunan gagak yang sekarang sedang terbang itu.

"Apakah dia Deidara?" Tanya Tobi ketika Sasuke sudah membungkuk di depan jasad yang ditemuinya di jalan setapak itu. Jasad itu hanya berupa tubuh saja dengan kepala hancur, tapi dari baju yang dipakainya besar kemungkinan itu adalah Deidara.

"Ini sekitar satu kilo dari gubuk itu ya?" Tanya Sasuke. Tobi pun mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari arah dari gubuk tersebut dan kemudian mengangguk pelan setelah memperkirakan jaraknya dari gubuk.

"Kupikir begitu. Apa dia mau kabur dari komplotan? Dimana Kakuzu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Apakah mungkin dia menuju ke arah sebaliknya?" Kata Orochimaru yang baru saja sampai. Tobi menggeleng pelan mendengar spekulasi dari Orochimaru.

"Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin menuju arah sebaliknya. Dia akan mati apabila kita keluar dari gubuk" Kata Tobi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Tobi.

"Selain itu, dari kepalanya yang hencur ini, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia melewati batas satu kilo yang sudah di tentukan oleh Shiro" Timpal Sasuke. Pria berambut raven yang masih tampak penasaran dengan jasad yang sudah tidak utuh lagi itu tampak menyentuh sedikit dibagian tengkuknya. Ekspresinya tetap datar, meskipun ada segurat rasa sedih di mata onyxnya yang kelam.

"Hahhhh...!" Pekik seorang wanita tertahan ketika melihat jasad tersebut. Sasuke pun menoleh mendengar suara yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kemarin sedang memekik kaget. Dia pun melepaskan mainannya tadi dan berjalan mendekati Hinata yang nampak menutupi mulutnya dengan ekspresi shock.

"De...deidara-san? Kalo begitu, Ka-kaku..."

"Tidak, kita belum bisa menyimpulkannya" Potong Sasuke ketika mendengar ucapan gugup dari Hinata. Hinata tampak mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke dan kemudian kembali tenang, meskipun rupanya hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan semacam cairan dan biji lavendernya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Itu Deidara?" Tanya Nagato yang saat itu baru saja datang dari belakang Hinata. Sasuke pun menoleh kearah cowok berambut merah yang dengan ekspresi datarnya melihat ke arah jasad yang tengah terbaring mengenaskan disana. Cowok bertopeng spiral itu pun melirik Nagato dengan tatapan tajam, seolah tidak percaya.

"Ada apa, Tobi-san? Pandanganmu benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi?" Tanya Nagato masih dengan nada datar.

"Yap...! Aku hanya heran kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan melihat dari arah sana. Seharusnya Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-san menutupi pandanganmu kan?" Tanya Tobi sambil berjalan dan menatap serius ke arah Nagato. Cowok itu tidak bergeming dari tempat berdirinya, tidak tampak seperti pelaku pembunuhan yang ketahuan dengan cara dia melakukan pembunuhan.

Kriuukkkk...!

"Kupikir aku..."

"Kau juga, Kurozetsu-san. Kupikir kalian berdua memang terlalu mencurigakan" Kata Tobi sengit. Nagato masih tampak datar sedangkan Kurozetsu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Tobi tadi. Sasuke tampak menghela nafas panjang mendengar tuduhan dari Tobi tadi.

"Sudahlah, kalian bertiga. Bagaimana kalo Kurozetsu-san berjalan dengan Tobi-san dan Sasori-san untuk mencari makanan. Sisanya akan mencari Kakuzu-san" Kata Sasuke memecah keheningan yang tadinya dibumbui oleh tawa mengerikan dari Kurozetsu.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus. Sasugaa, Sasuke-kun. Mereka berdua mungkin tidak boleh dibiarkan bersama" Kata Tobi sambil menghela nafas.

"Kita jadikan mayat Deidara sebagai tempat pertemuan, dan tolong jangan terlalu jauh, mungkin radius 450 meter saja dari sini" Sasuke tampak memberi peringatan. Ingatan tentang pengejaran penyihir yang sudah dibunuhnya tadi malam sekilas menghantui Sasuke. Nampaknya bocah berambut raven ini sudah mengerti akan bug dari rencananya kemaren, meskipun perasaannya masih berusaha untuk mengalihkan tuduhan dari Nagato.

"Baiklah"

 **Tobi and Kurozetsu….**

"Mungkin kita bisa mencoba mencari buah-buahan" Tanya Sasori pada Tobi yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Tobi tampak melirik ke belakang sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Sebenernya kali ini aku gak mood untuk makan. Aku lebih tertarik dengan penjelasan dari Kurozetsu-san tentang kematian ini" Jelas Tobi blak-blakan. Kurozetsu tampak terkekeh pelan dengan suara yang mengerikan. Bahu hitam lebarnya tampak bergetar ketika suara mengerikan itu keluar dari pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Nampaknya kau sangat tertarik dengan pembunuhan, Tobi-kun? Apakah tidak lebih mudah kalo kita anggap Deidara melarikan diri dari gubuk untuk bunuh diri" Kata Kurozetsu dengan nada sinis. Tobi menggeleng pelan sembari menebas semak belukar yang ada di depannya dengan tangannya.

"Hal itulah yang membuatku sedikit curiga. Kenapa dia bunuh diri seperti itu?" Kata Tobi sambil menatap Kurozetsu penuh dengan kecurigaan. Kurozetsu hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Mungkin dia ingin membuktikan ucapan Shiro" Kata Kurozetsu.

"Atau mungkin saja karena kau begitu terobsesi dengan pembunuhan, kau menjadi tidak sadar bahwa kau telah membunuh Deidara" Kata Kurozetsu sambil menyeringai. Tobi pun terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Kurozetsu yang mungkin hanya terdengar tidak serius di telinga Sasori, tapi bernada menuduh di telinga Tobi.

"Oi...! Apakah yang seperti itu mungkin?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada tidak tertarik. Bocah berambut merah acak-acakan itu nampaknya lebih tertarik pada pepohonan di sekitarnya untuk mencari buah yang bisa dimakan.

"Sering terjadi kan, dalam drama misteri dimana ternyata seorang detektif itu menjadi pembunuh tanpa sadar dan mengejar bayangannya sedniri" Kurozzetsu terus memanas-manasi Tobi yang masih terdiam dan berjalan di depan.

"Itu hanya ada dalam drama" Sanggah Tobi dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Sepertinya bocah bertopeng jingga itu terpancing juga oleh provokasi dari Kurozetsu yang sekarang tampak menyengir senang melihat taktiknya berhasil.

"Yah...! Mungkin itu hanya ada dalam drama dan terkesan tidak nyata. Tapi, bagaimana dengan pembunuh yang menyamar diantara pada sandra" Ucapan Kurozetsu mengalir begitu saja menuju telinga Tobi yang sudah merah padam mendengar ocehannya sejak tadi. Apa yang dimaksudkannya?

"Kau pasti tahu lah apa maksudku?" Kata Zetsu sambil terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Tobi meskipun tertutup oleh topeng jingganya, dia tampak bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"Seseorang tidak mungkin menjadi baik terus-menerus. Manusia itu terlahir dengan sifat jahatnya, bahkan kebaikan itu hanyala kejahatan yang ditutupi oleh muka yang manis. Bukankah itu kebohongan? Kebohongan juga merupakan kejahatan kan?" Kurozetsu berusaha merecoki otak Tobi untuk mengajaknya masuk kedalam rencana busuknya. Mungkin saja dia juga ingin memanfaatkan mantan jendral itu untuk menghabisi semua pemain dengan rencana pembunuhan matang dari Nagato sebelum akhirnya membuangnya dan keluar dari pulau ini.

"Kau hanya pandai berfilosof" Sanggah Tobi. Meskipun dia menjawabnya dengan sempurna, tapi jawaban itu terdengar kosong. Seperti bukan Tobi yang biasanya, hanya menjawab seperti mesin menjawab.

"Semuanya terserah padamu" Kurozetsu pun mengakhiri hasutannya dan terkekeh pelan. Tobi hanya terdiam sambil terus berjalan.

"Mungkin kita perlu wadah air" Sasori menyahut tanpa mengerti arti pembicaraan dari kedua rekannya tadi sambil melihat kepada Tobi.

"Kita bisa pakai tempurung kelapa"

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

Sementara itu, tidak begitu jauh dari perang batin dan mulut yang terjadi antara Tobi dan juga Kurozetsu, kelompok yang lain nampaknya juga terjadi perang dingin. Keheningan menyelimuti empat orang yang sedang berjalan menjauhi mayat Deidara yang bersimbah darah itu. Pria berambut merah dengan ekspresi datar sudah benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak banyak bicara dan bisa bertindak seperlunya, gadis berambut indigo itu pun terdiam sambil tetap berjalan disamping pria berambut raven yang tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara pria berambut hitam panjang yang berada diantara mereka bertiga tampak menikmati pemandangan alam sekitar, meskipun raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sebenernya bosan dan sedikit canggung dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Jadi, apakah kita tidak ada petunjuk sedikit pun tentang Kakuzu?" Akhirnya pria berambut hitam itu pun menyerah dengan situasi hening ini dan mulai membuka suaranya. Ketiga orang itu tampak tidak merespon apa pun, hanya Hinata yang tampaknya mendengar ucapan Orochimaru dan sekarang tengah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan menunggu jawaban dari pria yang sekarang tengah melamun sambil berjalan tersebut.

"Sa...suke...-kun" Panggil Hinata sedikit gugup. Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis berambut indigo tersebut dengan ekspresi kosong, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menatap lembut.

"Gagak, kita mengikuti arah burung gagak yang tadinya diusir oleh Sasuke-kun dari mayat Deidara" Sahut Nagato menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru. Sasuke yang sepertinya berniat untuk menjelaskannya pada Hinata pun mengurungkan niatnya begitu Nagato sudah menyahut porsi penjelasannya. Orochimaru tampak terkejut dengan jawaban dari Nagato.

"Jadi, Kakuzu telah..."

"Hanya spekulasi saja. Kita tidak menemukan Kakuzu-san saat perjalanan tadi, jadi jika dia berlari menuju arah sebaliknya, maka pasti dia akan mati. Yah...! Jika dia belum mati, maka dia harusnya bersembunyi dan mengikuti kita secara diam-diam" Jelas Sasuke.

"Kalo aku jadi dia, pastinya aku akan menemui tiga orang tadi, menjelaskan bahwa aku menemukan cadangan makanan milik seseorang, lalu menggiring mereka sedikit lebih jauh dari kita. Karena kita yang berjalan disini, maka kita pasti akan mati karena kita yang menjauhi mereka. Empat buah burung dalam satu lemparan" Kata Nagato dengan seulas senyuman dingin. Orochimaru menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu dengan cepat begitu mendengar ucapan dan rencananya yang begitu busuk.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan" Kata Orochimaru dengan ekspresi jijik bagaikan melihat onggokan sampah hidup di depannya. Nagato hanya mengangkat bahunya, meskipun ekspresinya masih datar saja.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun, tidakkah kau juga memikirkan hal itu?" Tanya Nagato meminta pendapat pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya orang yang tidak waraslah yang memikirkan hal demikian" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Nagato hanya terkekeh pelan. Mungkin ini kali pertama Nagato menunjukkan suara kekehan yang terdengar seperti seorang orang dewasa yang mengajak bercanda.

"Dan, hanya orang tidak waras juga yang menulis orang yang sangat dibencinya di internet agar orang tersebut terbunuh" Seperti memojokkan Sasuke, Nagato kembali berkata dengan nada datar kepada cowok berambut raven ayam itu. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil terus berjalan lurus, meskipun pria berambut panjang di belakangnya sepertinya benar-benar kesal dengan ucapan campur aduk dari Nagato.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apabila spekulasi Tobi-san tentang diriku dan Kurozetsu bekerja sama, bukankah ini mungkin untukku dan Kurozetsu untuk terus-terusan mendorong kalian melewati batas sementara aku dan Kurozetsu hanya berjalan dibelakang sampai batas aman sementara yang lainnya saling menjauhi sehingga kalian semua terbunuh?" Nagato tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku tahu persis berapa batas 450 meter dari mayat Deidara-san. Tobi-san adalah seorang jendral, dia pasti juga tahu persis berapa batas dia bisa menjauh" Sahut Sasuke mantap.

"Bagaimana jika mereka bertiga bekerja sama? Aku disini untuk mengawasi kalian bertiga dan mereka berjalan perlahan menjauh sampai sedikit lebih jauh dari 550 meter, jika kau kemudian menganggap mereka bisa kau percaya dan pergi sejauh 450 meter sampai batas yang kau tentukan, bukankah itu akan membunuhmu? Sementara aku masih berada dalam batas aman karena aku berjalan di belakangmu" Nagato terus saja membicarakan strategi busuknya untuk membunuh orang yang ada disini secara halus. Meskipun dia hanya membicarakan masalah teori doang, tetapi hal itu mungkin membuat kuping Orochimaru panas.

"Jangan berkata apa-apa, Orochimaru-san. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa dia sedang memancing kita untuk berbohong" Cegah Sasuke sebelum Orochimaru mengucapkan sepatah kata sekalipun.

"Bukankah itu mengerikan untuk tidak percaya pada siapapun? Hidup menjadi tidak tenang dan penuh akan kebohongan, tipu daya, dan ketakutan akan kebenaran. Aku hanya menghindari hal tersebut, bukan karena aku sok baik atau apa, tapi karena aku hanya ingin hidup tenang dan menjadi diriku sendiri" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap ke atas.

"Bersama dengan seseorang yang kumengerti dan juga mengerti diriku" Gumam Sasuke melanjutkannya tanpa bisa di dengar oleh siapapun.

"Wow...! Mulia sekali cita-citamu itu, Sasuke-kun" Ejek Nagato sambil bertepuk tangan seadanya dengan nada datar. Mereka berempat menembus semak belukar untuk menemukan apa yang mereka spekulasikan tidak jauh dari saat Nagato bertepuk tangan.

Kaaakkk...! Kakkkk...! Kakkkk...!

Kembali cowok berambut raven itu mengusir kerumunan gagak hitam yang berada di depannya sehingga menyebabkan kawanan burung hitam bagaikan peliharaan malaikat maut itu terbang menyebar sambil mengeluarkan suara melodi kematian yang menyeramkan seolah puas dan senang akan kematian seseorang yang sekarang tengah terbaring bersimbah darah di atas akar pohon yang menjulang tinggi di hutan tersebut.

Sama seperti keadaan Deidara, kepalanya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, bahkan sudah benar-benar pecah berantakan. Tapi, dari pakaian yang dia kenakan, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa mayat itu adalah hasil spekulasi dari mereka berempat, Kakuzu.

Hinata secara refleks seperti biasanya, menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut dengan mayat yang berada di depannya. Hari ini ada dua mayat dengan keadaan yang sama mengenaskannya, Sasuke tampak terdiam sejenak memandangi mayat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan menenangkan Hinata terlebih dahulu atau menghampiri mayat. Beberapa saat kemudian kakinya bergerak cepat memeriksa mayat Kakuzu sekilas. Seperti tim forensik dari kepolisian, dia memeriksa setiap inchi dari luka yang dialami oleh Kakuzu (jika kalian bisa menyebutnya luka), terutama di bagian tengkuknya. Tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun, Sasuke merogoh tulang leher berwarna merah pekat itu dan kemudian mengeluarkan tangannya yang sudah bersimbah dengan darah Kakuzu. Lalu dia berdiri dan merangkul Hinata menggunakan tangan yang lainnya.

"Ini aneh bukan?" Kata Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Hmm...! Memang aneh, menurut spekulasiku, Deidara mengejar Kakuzu sambil mengancam akan membunuhnya. Karena ancaman itu Kakuzu melarikan diri dan kemudian melewati batas dan mati. Jika diperkirakan dari jarak antara mayatnya dan batas cukup jauh, artinya dia lari cukup kencang sampai-sampai jasadnya masih berlari meskipun kepalanya sudah hancur. Sedangkan Deidara mati karena mencoba untuk membunuh Kakuzu" Jelas Nagato.

"Aku benar-benar benci mengatakan hal ini, tapi pemikiranku juga sama tidak warasnya dengan pemikiranmu" Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Well, kita disini memang tidak waras bukan?" Sergah Nagato dengan ekspresi datarnya dan kemudian mengamati jasad Kakuzu seperti Sasuke mengamatinya tadi.

"Tidak ada bekas ikatan atau apapun disini" Gumam Nagato pelan, meskipun akhirnya Sasuke juga mendengar gumaman pelan itu. Alis hitam tipis itu pun sedikit terangkat mendengar ucapan aneh dari Nagato.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bekas ikatan?" Tanya Sasuke tajam. Nagato hanya memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi bosan melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya juga? Bukankah ada kemungkinan kalo seseorang dari kita membunuhnya?" Tanya Nagato.

"Tidak, apakah kau berpikir bahwa menyeret seseorang sampai batas aman, yaitu satu kilo dari mayoritas rombongan itu berarti bisa membunuh mereka tanpa khawatir akan mati?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

"Yap…! Secara teknis begitu, bahkan jika kita pura-pura meninggalkan satu orang yang sudah kita ikat di dalam gubuk, kita bisa saja membunuhnya bukan?" Kata Nagato tetap dengan wajah datar.

"Sepertinya kau pernah berniat melakukannya" Sergah Sasuke tajam. Nagato tampak menyeringai seram ketika dituduh Sasuke seperti itu.

"Saa nee. Bukankah membiarkan temanmu mati itu juga sama dengan membunuhnya?"

"Anggap saja jika aku berspekulasi begitu, menurutmu siapa yang membunuh mereka berdua?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja orang yang menemukannya pertama kali kan?" Kata Nagato sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Sasuke masih tampak berwajah datar ketika mendengar ucapan Nagato seperti itu. Entah dia bingung, atau khawatir setelah dipojokkan oleh Nagato sedemikian rupa.

"Tapi, aku sedikit terkejut kau bisa menyimpulkan pemikiran yang sama denganku, Sasuke-kun. Kemana sifat..."

"Ah...! Aku ingat sekarang" Orochimaru yang sedari tadi diam saja rupanya tidak menjadi pengamat perdebatan sengit antara Sasuke dan Nagato. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu masih mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang berada jauh didalam pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Orochimaru-san?" Tanya Sasuke mendengar seruan Orochimaru tadi. Pria berambut hitam itu pun berjalan menuju ke arah jasad Kakuzu dan menunjuk dadanya. Sebuah gambar ular yang melingkar mengelilingi sebuah paku besar yang ujungnya menusuk kepala ular tersebut membentuk tanda dollar. Rupanya Kakuzu mentato dadanya dengan tato yang kelihatan benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ini, aku pernah melihat berita tentang kumpulan pembunuh bayaran. Rupanya komplotan mereka mempunyai tato seperti ini" Jelas Orochimaru. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke benar-benar terkejut, bahkan Nagato yang terkesan dingin itu pun melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar berita dari Orochimaru tersebut.

"Kakuzu-san, pembunuh bayaran?" Hinata juga tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Wajah cantik itu bertambah shock setelah mendengar hal itu, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Nagato yang kembali datar.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar pembunuh bayaran semacam itu" Sergah Nagato yang membuat Orochimaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil mengingat hal yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Oh...! Itu ternyata hanya sebuah film fiksi horror, tapi mungkin saja Kakuzu melakukan kejahatan tiruan yang terinspirasi dengan film itu. Benar kan? Hahahaha...!" Orochimaru pun membenarkan ucapannya tadi sambil sedikit menambahkan sebuah tawa canggung pada akhir kalimatnya. Namun, ekspresi yang berbeda ditunjukkan oleh kedua pria yang sekarang seperti terkesiap oleh hal yang baru saja mereka sadari.

Onyx tajam milik Sasuke dipenuhi perasaan khawatir dan ketakutan yang amat sangat, sementara mata ungu dari Nagato tampak seram dengan seringaian tipis, saking tipisnya bahkan itu tidak bisa disebut dengan seringai. Kedua mata itu pun berbenturan ketika mereka melirik ke arah satu sama lainnya.

"Tobi-san, petunjukmu benar-benar tidak menarik" Batin Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir melihat Nagato menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Brukkkk...! Nguunnnggg...!

 **Meanwhile….**

"Wow...! Mereka berdua benar-benar mengerikan. Aku sampai bergidik membayangkan krisis mental apa yang dialami oleh bocah Uchiha itu"

"Tapi, bukankah dia sudah menginjak ranjau mematikan"

"Haha...! Benar-benar deh. Bila mereka berdua mati, bukankah game ini tidak akan ada seru-serunya? Orang bodoh itu rupanya mengacaukan permainan ini"

"Yah...! Apa boleh buat, mungkin kita bisa bermain sedikit unfair disini, demi keseruan permainan ini"

"Yap...! Selagi orang itu tidak melihatnya. Persetan dengan aturan Shiro"

 **TBC**

Siapakah dua orang yang bercakap-cakap di akhir cerita? Petunjuk apa yang diberikan Tobi sehingga menyulut perang dingin antara Sasuke dan Nagato?

Yah…! Ternyata si Kakuzu ikut mati juga. Siapa yang salah nih? Pembunuh bayaran kok malah dibunuh XD.

Untuk alasan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di pulau ini tanpa sadar, hmmmm….! Bagaimana ya? Sebenernya author sudah beberapa kali kasih hint (mungkin hampir di tiap chapter ya?), tapi tampaknya petunjuk saya masih samar (atau malah petunjuk saya gak masuk akal nih wkwkwkw….! -_-)

Yosh…! Untuk chapter berikutnya, mungkin update Sabtu depan, dan author juga pengen buat cover story sih. Ada yang punya ide?

Hmmmm….! Jadi untuk pesan akhir gak boleh happy read ya, jadi apa dong (author ga bisa ngarang kata-kata nih).

Ah….! Baiklah, mungkin kasih style yang varokah aja deh :v

 **Wassalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**

 **Don't forget to review….!**


	7. Turning Point

_"Wow...! Mereka berdua benar-benar mengerikan. Aku sampai bergidik membayangkan krisis mental apa yang dialami oleh bocah Uchiha itu"_

 _"Tapi, bukankah dia sudah menginjak ranjau mematikan"_

 _"Haha...! Benar-benar deh. Bila mereka berdua mati, bukankah game ini tidak akan ada seru-serunya? Orang bodoh itu rupanya mengacaukan permainan ini"_

 _"Yah...! Apa boleh buat, mungkin kita bisa bermain sedikit unfair disini, demi keseruan permainan ini"_

 _"Yap...! Selagi orang itu tidak melihatnya. Persetan dengan aturan Shiro"_

 **Chapter 07**

 **Island of Truth**

 **Return Point**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

Langit biru cerah itu tampak tidak ternodai oleh awan sedikit pun, tetapi rimbunnya pepohonan nampaknya menghalangi sang mentari untuk memanaskan bumi yang berada di bawahnya. Kumpulan burung gagak berwarna hitam yang sedang berteriak-teriak, seolah senang dengan kematian sang pembunuh, juga bahaya yang kini mengancam sang pemain.

Brukkkk...! Nguuunnngg...!

Benda bulat tak beraturan itu jatuh begitu saja, tanpa ada peringatan ataupun reaksi dari empat orang yang masih berdebat tentang kematian sang pembunuh. Cairan kental berwarna coklat bening kekuningan mengalir dari salah satu lubang segi enam yang terlihat ketika kulit lilin itu mengelupas. Tak lama kemudian ratusan, tidak, mungkin jumlahnya sudah mencapai ribuan serangga dengan racun penyengat yang sudah siap di perutnya keluar. Ketiga orang itu jelas tidak mengetahui apakah pasukan lebah itu sedang marah atau kesal dengan mereka, tapi yang jelas itu bukanlah ajakan untuk bekerja sama.

Naas bagi pria berambut hitam panjang yang posisinya berada paling dekat dengan sarang lebah yang jatuh tersebut, kerumunan itu secara tiba-tiba langsung mengerubunginya.

"Arrrgghhhh...!" Jerit Orochimaru. Nampaknya dia sudah mulai disengat oleh koloni lebah yang marah itu. Secara refleks dia melarikan diri, lari meninggalkan tiga orang yang dalam keadaan aman hanya berdiri dan melihatnya.

"Orochimaru-san, jangan lari terlalu jauh. Itu bahaya" Seru Sasuke sambil mengejar Orochimaru, tapi sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan sarang lebah yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah.

"Itu lebah persilangan antara lebah Eropa dan Afrika. Lebah paling ganas yang pernah diketahui hingga saat ini" Kata Nagato.

"Ti... tidak mung...kin" Gumam Hinata lemah mendengar ucapan Nagato. Sasuke pun mengibaskan tangan Nagato yang berada di pundaknya dan menatap datar ke arah Nagato.

"Bagaimanapun ganasnya, kita harus tetap menyelamatkan Orochimaru-san" Kata Sasuke dengan nada tajam. Nagato masih tampak terdiam dengan ucapan dari Sasuke, meskipun dalam hatinya ada sedikit perasaan dongkol juga menghadapi sifat Sasuke. Betapa tidak, dia telah menjebaknya untuk berbohong beberapa kali.

" _Apa-apaan ini, dia benar-benar manusia yang aneh_ " Batin Nagato ketika mengetahui bahwa taktiknya kali ini tidak berhasil. Bagaimanapun baiknya seorang manusia, dia pasti akan lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain, bahkan meskipun tindakannya sendiri mencerminkan bahwa dia peduli terhadap orang lain, apakah hatinya juga berpikir demikian? Bila tidak, bukankah dia juga termasuk berbohong?

Hinata masih diam, sepertinya dia mulai tergantung pada Sasuke, bahkan ketika mengambil keputusan krusial semacam ini. Apakah Sasuke terlalu memanjakannya? Mungkin tidak...

"Ano...! Sasuke-kun, bagaimana sarang lebah itu bisa begitu saja jatuh dari pohon?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke pun terdiam sejenak mendengarkan ucapan Hinata, sedangkan Nagato menyipitkan matanya, menatap sinis kepada Hinata yang seolah-olah memancing Sasuke untuk memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu. Ada apa dengan gadis indigo pemalu ini? Apakah dia tahu sesuatu meskipun dia pendiam?

"Hinata-san, apakah kau tahu sesuatu yang penting?" Kata Nagato dengan nada penuh ancaman. Hinata menyembunyikan diri dibalik bahu lebar Sasuke ketika mendengar ucapan Nagato. Biji lavender miliknya menatap wajah sinis Nagato dengan penuh ketakutan, seperti seekor anjing yang berhadapan dengan monster buas yang belum pernah di temuinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Meskipun sekarang kau tahu kebenaran dari aturan pertama, kau tidak bisa seenaknya menuduh orang, Nagato-san" Sergah Sasuke. Nagato menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman meremehkan kepada Sasuke.

"Apakah pikiranmu telah dibutakan oleh cinta? Bukankah kemaren kau bilang bahwa kau ingin cewek yang menolakmu menghilang, sehingga kau menuliskannya di halaman online?" Tanya Nagato dengan nada meremehkan kepada Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya berubah datar, nada suaranya dingin, tanpa perasaan.

"Jika kau berharap demikian pada cewek yang menolakmu, bagaimana jika cewek yang berada di belakangmu itu mengkhianatimu?" Ucapan Nagato meluncur masuk kedalam telinga Sasuke. Otak cemerlangnya kini hanya tertuju pada ucapan tersebut. Persetan dengan Orochimaru yang sedang lari terbirit-birit dikejar koloni lebah entah kemana. Sasuke hanya memikirkan ucapan Nagato tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, mu...mungkin, kita... harus selamatkan Orochimaru-san terlebih dahulu" Kata Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit gugup bercampur gemetar.

"Mau mengelak, eh?" Sergah Nagato sambil menyeringai ke arah Hinata. Cewek indigo itu hanya menunduk pelan sambil menarik-narik lengan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya bocah Uchiha itu mulai termakan hasutan Nagato. Dia pun membalikkan badannya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas pundak Hinata. Wajah cantik cewek itu tampak meringis menghadapi cengkraman lengan kuat Sasuke.

"Sa...suke...-kun" Rintihnya pelan sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Mata onyx kelam itu tidak lagi dipenuhi dengan kehangatan seperti biasanya. Mata itu jauh lebih kelam, dingin dan terlihat keras.

"Hinata, kemaren aku menanyakan hal ini padamu, tapi tampaknya aku hanya menuntut saja. Untuk kali ini..." Dengan penuh percaya diri, cowok berambut raven itu mengelus pelan belakang kepala Hinata sambil tetap menatap mata lavender yang masih terlihat meringis itu. Hanya dalam waktu sehari, dia melupakan peristiwa penolakan yang membuatnya masuk kedalam masalah pulau ini, dan membiarkan Hinata masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan dengan takdir kan? Kita tidak tahu apa yang menunggu di depan kita.

Untuk saat ini, cowok berambut raven itu sudah cukup percaya diri dengan perasaan Hinata padanya. Bagaimana dia bersikap ketika bersama dengannya? Bagaimana dia yang juga mati-matian berlari terus bersamanya meskipun ada opsi untuk menghindar? Dan, bagaimana dia berani menggendongnya ketika dia sangat kelelahan setelah membunuh penyihir itu?

"Aku yang akan memulai duluan. Aku menyukaimu, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" Tanya Sasuke lancar. Dalam hatinya, dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Hinata akan menerimanya. Tak ada ketakutan, tak ada keraguan, yang ada hanya harapan untuk bersama dengan gadis yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Bahkan bila mati hari ini sekalipun Sasuke tidak akan keberatan, karena dia sangat yakin bahwa Hinata akan mati bersamanya.

"Mencari gadis yang baik itu mudah, tetapi gadis yang bersedia mati untukmu..."

Mata lavender Hinata menatap kosong, entah karena bingung mau menjawab apa, atau terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah polos gadis itu berubah menjadi wajah terkejut ketika melihat sesuatu di atas Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." Gumam Hinata lirih. Tangan mungilnya yang tadinya memegang lengan Sasuke, mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya, kini menunjuk ke atas. Sasuke pun mengangkat pandangannya ke ranting pohon yang terletak cukup tinggi diatasnya, begitu pula dengan Nagato yang tadinya hanya diam menyaksikan drama di depannya.

Benda bulat tak beraturan itu menggantung di atas mereka bertiga, tepatnya di dahan pohon yang dekat dengan Nagato. Beberapa lebah tampak beterbangan di sekitar benda tersebut, seolah berjaga-jaga bila ada musuh yang menginvasi sarang yang sudah dibuat dengan susah payah itu.

"Itu... lebah Asia" Celetuk Sasuke. Nagato pun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke, mereka berdua sama-sama terkesiap sejenak melihat sarang lebah itu menggantung di dekat sarang lebah hybird Eropa-Afrika tanpa berperang satu sama lain.

"Kau pasti memikirkan hal yang sama kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Nagato masih terdiam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, apakah ini tidak terlalu berbahaya?" Tanya Nagato.

"Tidak, ratu mereka pasti akan menjaga telur lebah di dalam sarang, sedangkan lebah juga memiliki hasrat yang tinggi untuk berperang" Jelas Sasuke. Nagato tampak tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sama seperti manusia. Tapi, apakah kau yakin mereka tidak akan menyerang kita?" Kata Nagato sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Tidak…! Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti di sediakan untuk hal itu. Selain itu…." Sasuke terdiam ketika akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pemuda berambut merah panjang yang berada di sampingnya itu pun melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan datar dan ekspresi tidak tertarik.

"Bukankah aneh apabila ada benda yang jatuh dari pohon hanya karena kau berjalan ke dekatnya?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sontak langsung membuat pandangan Nagato berubah. Pria berambut panjang itu pun mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan.

"Aku dulu juga kuliah di fakultas ilmu komputer kau tahu. Sudah kuduga bahwa hal metafisika seperti ruh pulau itu tidak ada" Kata Nagato dengan ekspresi sinis.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Coba jatuhkan sarang lebah itu, berjalanlah ke dekat pohon yang ada di belakangmu" Nagato pun berjalan dengan tenang seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke. Tanpa ada aba-aba sama sekali, sarang lebah Asia yang berada jauh diatas pohon itu pun jatuh. Kerumunan lebah yang sama banyaknya dengan lebah Afrika-Eropa pun keluar dari retakan yang timbul akibat jatuh tadi, tapi anehnya kerumunan itu malah terbang menuju ke arah sarang lebah Afrika-Eropa yang dijatuhkan oleh Orochimaru tadi.

Ratusan lebah itu mulai menginvasi sang ratu dan lebah pekerja yang ditinggalkan oleh tentaranya. Dengungan demi dengungan bersahut-sahutan mengisyaratkan genderang perang lebah yang ditabuh oleh ketiga orang yang kebingungan tadi. Ratusan lebah yang tadinya pergi mengejar Orochimaru pun segera bergegas kembali mempertahankan sarangnya dari invasi sang rival, perang besar-besaran pun tidak dapat dielakkan lagi.

Diantara suara dengungan yang bergemuruh, tiga orang manusia berlari menuju ke arah berlarinya Orochimaru tadi. Lebah Eropa-Afrika memang ganas, tetapi mereka tidak akan bisa membunuh seorang manusia hanya dengan sengatannya saja. Mereka yakin bahwa Orochimaru masih hidup, selama dia tidak melewati batas satu kilo dari Tobi dkk.

Tetapi, ternyata kejadiannya lain...

"Astaga...!" Seru Sasuke setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Orochimaru. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada kesedihan atau ekspresi pilu mengetahui keadaan Orochimaru. Hinata masih tampak terdiam, tidak menunjukkan wajah shocknya ketika melihat kondisi Orochimaru yang mengenaskan, sedangkan Nagato masih tetap seperti biasanya.

Tubuh pria itu masih bisa dikenali sebagai tubuh seorang manusia, kepalanya pun masih utuh, tapi yang mengenaskan adalah bekas sengatan lebah yang membengkak, seperti orang terkena penyakit kaki gajah. Wajahnya tampak membeku dalam kesakitan, dengan ukuran kepala yang menyerupai orang berpenyakit hydrocephalus, tetapi tidak bulat rata. Badannya membengkak, dan ada beberapa luka yang mengeluarkan nanah di sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar. Sepertinya pria ini lari tanpa pandang bulu sehingga mendapati banyak luka ringan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Bahkan jika itu adalah lebah hybird Eropa-Afrika, kurasa sengatannya tidak akan separah ini" Gumam Sasuke sambil memeriksa jasad Orochimaru.

"Yap...! Itu pasti menguatkan dugaan kita. Aku akhirnya mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan system bohong seperti itu" Sahut Nagato. Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Nagato dengan wajah heran.

"Apa maksudnya, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit penasaran. Sasuke pun sedikit mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi heran. Bukankah yang menjelaskan adalah Nagato, tetapi kenapa yang ditanyakan Sasuke?

"Intinya, sistem bohong yang ada dalam pulau ini adalah ketidakcocokan antara apa yang ada di dalam pikiran berbeda dengan apa yang diucapkan. Kamu bisa berkata 'aku tidak akan mengatakannya' bila kamu sedang dipaksa untuk mengatakan kebenaran. Selain itu..." Onyx milik Sasuke nampak bergerak menyamping, mengerling kearah Nagato yang masih berdiri dengan wajah datar di sebelah mereka berdua.

"Ini hanya dugaan saja, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" Kata Sasuke. Hinata tampak memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran di wajah polosnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Karena dia masih ragu, dia menghindari resiko untuk berbohong. Bukankah ketika kamu ragu, kamu masih akan mencari bukti untuk membenarkan pendapatmu? Ketika kamu menemukan fakta yang bertolak belakang dengan pendapatmu, kamu pasti akan berbohong" Sahut Nagato menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Senyuman sinis terdengar dari mulut pemuda berambut raven tersebut setelah mendengar jawaban dari Nagato.

"Huh...! Manusia memang menjijikkan bukan? Bahkan ketika mereka diancam akan mati ketika berbohong, mereka masih tetap ngotot untuk berbohong" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Yap...! Manusia memang makhluk pembohong kan, Hinata-san?" Ucap Nagato penuh penekanan. Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Nagato yang seolah terdengar menyudutkannya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah lengan yang hangat melingkari leher jenjang gadis berambut indigo tersebut dan merangkulnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Mungkin kesimpulan yang bisa kudapat adalah, bagaimanapun kita akan mendeteksi kebohongan tersebut, manusia pasti akan tetap berbohong" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyuman sinis sepeti tadi, senyumannya penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Untuk apa kita susah-susah mendeteksi kebohongan, bukankah kita hanya harus saling mempercayai? Tidak harus dengan semua orang, karena satu orang yang bisa kau percaya itu lebih dari cukup" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap gadis yang berada didalam rangkulannya tersebut dengan tatapan lembut. Gadis itu masih terdiam dalam rangkulan hangat Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya dia mendekatkan diri pada tubuh pria tersebut.

"Ano, sebenarnya, Sasuke-kun..." Dada Sasuke berdetak kencang mendengar suara gugup Hinata. Apakah ini... apakah Hinata akan memberikan jawabannya sekarang?

"Aku..."

"Orochimaru-san..." Suara seruan keras terdengar dari belakang tiga orang tersebut. Sasuke pun berbalik dan melihat makhluk bertopeng yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

Kepulan asap berwarna hitam tampak mengudara dari sebuah gubuk terpencil di tengah sebuah pulau yang tampak tidak berpenghuni tersebut. Tetapi, mustahil gubuk tersebut tidak berpenghuni apabila gubuk tersebut sudah mengeluarkan kepulan asap sepekat itu, bukan? Di dalamnya, duduk dengan formasi melingkar, enam orang yang sudah berhasil selamat dari ganasnya pulau, dan kejamnya kebohongan manusia. Suasana hening dan kelam, meskipun ini tidak sekelam keadaan sebelumnya ketika melihat teman mereka mati.

Makanan sederhana tampak terhidang dengan cukup rapi di tengah-tengah orang tersebut. Meskipun makanan sederhana itu bahkan tidak akan menarik perhatian orang miskin sekalipun, tetapi lain halnya dengan orang yang tidak punya pilihan. Betapa tidak, mereka merebus lebah korban peperangan tadi dengan menggunakan santan dan mencampurnya dengan parutan kelapa yang mereka campurkan dengan rempah-rempah seadanya. Beberapa potong daging panggang tanpa bumbu tersedia hanya cukup untuk porsi enam orang tersebut. Tempurung kelapa juga berjejer di depan setiap orang dan berisi air kelapa, sedangkan tempurung kelapa tua mereka gunakan untuk menampung air yang mereka dapat dari sungai di hilir.

Kebanyakan sungai di hilir memang terasa payau, tetapi Kurozetsu memberanikan dirinya melewati batas hilir untuk mencari air yang tawar. Sasori memanjat pohon kelapa untuk mencari buah kelapa di dekat pesisir sambil mengawasi daerah sekitar. Menurutnya, pulau itu berbentuk elips dan gubuk itu sedikit berada di titik fokusnya, artinya mereka harus berjalan lurus menjauhi pesisir dari gubuk tersebut. Dan, mereka merencanakan untuk melakukannya malam ini. Sedangkan Tobi secara tidak sengaja menemukan rusa yang sedang enak ngemil dedaunan dan memanfaatkan kelengahan rusa tersebut untuk membunuhnya dengan menggunakan batu runcing.

Sasuke dan Nagato menceritakan kepada mereka kejadian Kakuzu dan Orochimaru selama perjalanan menuju gubuk. Matahari semakin tinggi, dan perut mereka semakin melilit karena lapar. Meskipun makanan yang berada dihadapan mereka sekarang ini terasa sangat tidak mencukupi, mereka masih tetap lahap memakan makanan sederhana tersebut.

Tak ada yang bicara, tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Semuanya asyik dengan makanan mereka, seolah mereka sudah melupakan adegan sadis yang menimpa pada teman mereka.

 **Setelah sarapan….**

"Kurozetsu-san, aku mau bertanya tentang sesuatu" Kata Tobi sambil melirik ke sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengupingnya.

"Ara…! Tobi-kun, aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan kau bicarakan" Jawab Kurozetsu dengan nada enteng, sementara Tobi sudah serius dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sebelum ini?"

"Pekerjaanku? Hmmm...! Apa ya? Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Kata Kurozetsu sambil nyengir kearah Tobi.

"Berhentilah bercanda, Kurozetsu-san. Aku juga benar-benar terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan Nagato mengetahui tentang sistem berbohong itu" Kata Tobi sambil duduk di sebelah Kurozetsu. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal entah pada siapa. Tetapi, bila dilihat dari ucapannya baru saja, sepertinya dia berhasil menguping ucapan Sasuke dan Nagato saat mereka menemukan jasad Orochimaru di hutan. Kurozetsu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Tobi.

"Orang pandai hanya akan mementingkan diri mereka sendiri, hanya orang bodoh yang mementingkan orang lain. Mungkin dia jujur tentang cerita perang lebah itu, tetapi dia tidak menyebutkan bagaimana lebah itu menyerang Orochimaru kan?" Kata Kurozetsu. Tobi tampak terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkin saja aturan kedua soal membunuh itu juga memberlakukan sistem pikiran. Jika kita membunuh seseorang tanpa ada niat membunuh mungkin saja tidak akan disebut dengan pembunuhan bukan?" Kata Tobi yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Kurozetsu.

"Aku seorang politisi, Tobi-kun" Kata Kurozetsu. Tobi tampak mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari cowok hitam tersebut.

"Kudengar kau seorang jendral, artinya kau sudah tahu bukan? Kebusukan orang-orang di dalam pemerintahan?" Tanya Kurozetsu.

"Iya, mereka sama busuknya dengan dirimu" Sergah Tobi dengan wajah serius. Kurozetsu tampak terkekeh pelan mendengan ucapan Tobi yang terdengar serius tersebut.

"Seperti yang kuduga dari seorang jendral, kau sama sekali tidak punya bakat untuk melucu. Sekali-sekali kau harus sedikit berhumor agar orang lain tertarik terhadapmu" Kata Kurozetsu.

"Apa mereka juga yang membunuh Kakuzu-san dan Deidara-san?" Tanya Tobi. Kurozetsu hanya angkat bahu mendengar pertanyaan cowok bertopeng itu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pembunuhnya, tapi yang pasti bukan mereka. Dari mayat itu sudah bisa terlihat dengan jelas bukan kejadiannya?" Tanya Kurozetsu. Tobi hanya memandang bocah hitam tersebut dengan tatapan heran. Apanya yang jelas dari kematian mereka berdua?

"Kakuzu adalah pembunuh bayaran. Tidak aneh jika instingnya bangkit. Mungkin saja Deidara di kejarnya sambil membawa batu atau sejenisnya dan memaksanya untuk keluar dari batas satu kilo dan mati disana" Jelas Kurozetsu.

"Tapi, kenapa mayat Kakuzu-san berada puluhan meter di depan Deidara-san? Bukannya yang mengejar adalah Kakuzu-san?" Tanya Kurozetsu.

"Itulah yang menjadi misteri saat ini. Rencana Kakuzu adalah mengejar Deidara, tetapi yang terjadi adalah, mereka berdua dikejar oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyeramkan, bahkan Kakuzu si pembunuh sekalipun berlari sangat kencang sampai-sampai tubunnya tidak sadar bahwa kepalanya sudah pecah. Kakinya masih tetap berlari sampai beberapa puluh meter di depan Deidara yang langsung tumbang setelah melewati batas satu kilo.

"Sesuatu yang menyeramkan" Gumam Tobi. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang biji hazel menatap mereka dari jarak yang cukup untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Rambut merah acak-acakan itu pun berjalan berbalik menjauhi kedua orang yang masih berdiskusi itu. Wajahnya merah padam, entah karena marah atau karena malu.

"Bodoh, kau mendekati orang yang salah" Umpatnya entah pada siapa.

 **Meanwhile…..**

"Bagaimana ada koloni lebah Asia disana? Apakah ada yang meletakkannya disana?" Seseorang yang berlagak sebagai bos di tengah-tengah orang dengan warna mata yang sama cerahnya. Mereka semua saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Mungkin itu sejenis bug, siapa yang bertugas merancang lingkungan disitu?" Seseorang dengan rambut coklat panjang menyahut.

"Tidak apa-apa kan. Toh, ada yang terbunuh" Jawab seorang pemuda dengan santainya. Suasana di ruangan tersebut mulai ricuh dengan ucapan dari pemuda tersebut. Ada yang setuju, ada yang menolak mentah-mentah.

"Diamlah, kalian semua" Sebuah suara yang dingin mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Perlahan suara ricuh itu pun mulai tenggelam ditelan suara dingin itu.

"Kali ini, biarkan aku memakai nama itu..."

"Shiro"

 **TBC**

Akhirnya….

Tobi dan Kurozetsu sepertinya sudah resmi mau bekerja sama nih? Apakah akhirnya Sasuke juga mau bekerja sama dengan Nagato? Sepertinya Sasori juga mengetahui sesuatu tuh, tentang Hinata atau tentang Sasuke?

Ah….! Author kerjanya ngebut nih, kalo ngetik gak dipikir dulu, gomen kalo chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan.

Bahasanya jadi terlalu berat yah? XD. Beberapa hari ini author baca LN Monogatari series, mungkin terpengaruh kali ya *alasan*. Tapi, author akan berusaha buat Bahasa yang sedikit ringan. Tapi, entah janjinya kapan, yang jelas bukan chapter ini, XD.

Untuk yang masih bingung dengan kenapa mereka dibawa ke pulau, nanti akan ada penjelasan di akhir story.

Hinata mau dibuat Dark Hinata? Hmmm…! Kedengarannya menarik tuh, akan author pertimbangkan XD, tapi kan Sasukenya jadi kasihan. Udah dicampakan sama Ino, sekarang dimanfaatin sama Hinata.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mmmmm…! Akan author usahakan minggu depan sudah bisa update. Targetnya sih akhir September udah tamat (masih lama yak wkwkwkwk…!)

Author juga punya sedikit unek-unek, mungkin akan buat one shot crossover.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't forget to review….!**


	8. Past Love

_"Tidak apa-apa kan. Toh, ada yang terbunuh" Jawab seorang pemuda dengan santainya. Suasana di ruangan tersebut mulai ricuh dengan ucapan dari pemuda tersebut. Ada yang setuju, ada yang menolak mentah-mentah._

 _"Diamlah, kalian semua" Sebuah suara yang dingin mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Perlahan suara ricuh itu pun mulai tenggelam ditelan suara dingin itu._

 _"Kali ini, biarkan aku memakai nama itu..."_

 _"Shiro"_

 **Chapter 08**

 **Island of Truth**

 **Truth of Shiro**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

Mentari pagi yang tadinya menghangatkan kulit dan menguatkan tulang, sekarang mulai berbalik menyerang. Panasnya semakin terik ketika sang surya mulai bergerak semakin tinggi dari ufuk timur. Bayangan pepohonan semakin memendek, menunjukkan waktu tengah hari pada jam matahari sederhana.

Di sebuah gubuk kecil, dua orang sedang bercengkrama. Dengan raut wajah yang sama seriusnya, tetapi jika diperhatikan, mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda. Salah seorang dari mereka berwajah tampan dengan ekspresi lembut. Meskipun onyx hitam legam itu nampak setajam elang, tetapi pandangannya tidak menyiratkan kehausan darah sang predator udara. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi juga tidak kalah tampannya, hanya saja dia hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi. Mata ungunya nampak datar dan kosong, seperti seorang pembunuh yang tanpa ekspresi, alias dewa kematian.

Jika kita masuk kedalam, kita juga akan melihat orang ketiga. Gadis dengan rambut indigo yang indah terurai sampai di punggungnya. Mata lavendernya tampak sedikit mencuri pandang pada cowok berambut raven yang sedang duduk diatas lantai bersama dengan cowok berambut merah darah di sisi dalam jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kita berangkat setelah matahari tergelincir kan?" Tanya Nagato sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Uh...! I..iya, Nagato-san" Jawab Hinata dengan gugup. Sasori, Tobi, dan Kurozetsu sedang menyiapkan rute perjalanan mereka dan mencari perbekalan yang dibutuhkan untuk menuju ke pusat pulau. Kelihatannya mereka benar-benar tidak punya waktu senggang untuk bercengkrama secara santai semenjak mereka datang ke pulau ini.

Bayangkan saja, kemarin mereka baru saja di kejar oleh penyihir kelaparan, lalu Deidara dan Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba menghilang, ditambah dengan kejadian Orochimaru yang dikejar lebah. Mungkin tidak berlebihan apabila kita katakan bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat kuat dalam menghadapi segala macam marabahaya seperti diatas. Belum lagi tekanan dari Shiro bahwa mereka bisa saja terbunuh dengan kepala hancur apabila mereka menentang sang ruh pulau ini. Bahkan seorang perwira militer pun mungkin akan jadi gila jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semua barang bawaanmu, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata langsung cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke ketika dia kepergok sedang mencuri pandang.

"Ha...hai...! Su...sudah, Sasuke...-kkkun" Jawabnya semakin gugup. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya heran dengan kegugupan Hinata, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sasuke-kun? Tak biasanya kau diam seperti ini. Apa kau sudah..."

"Huaaa...!" Mata ungu itu pun menoleh kearah suara pekikan pelan yang berada di belakangnya.

Krosak...! Sssss...!

"Go...gomenasai. Akan kubereskan" Seru Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Api yang tadinya menyala di perapian tempat mereka memanaskan air, kini sudah tinggal abunya saja. Gadis berambut indigo itu dengan cepat mulai mengisi ketel yang ditumpahkannya tadi. Sedangkan dua orang sisanya hanya duduk sambil menghela nafas. Oi...! Oi...! Oi...! Apa kalian tidak kasihan sama tuh cewek?

"Kukira kau juga sedang memikirkan dugaan kita kan? Memang benar, ada yang aneh dengan pulau ini" Kata Nagato membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tetap memfokuskan matanya kearah luar jendela.

"Tidak ada hewan buas, kawanan herbivora, dan hewan melata" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Hmmm...! Selain itu, kau juga bisa lihat kan pola kayu yang digunakan untuk membuat rumah dan pohon yang ada disini pun kebanyakan serupa" Kata Nagato sambil menunjuk ke garis-garis kayu yang berada di bingkai jendela tempat mereka duduk. Sasuke hanya terdiam sejenak sambil terus menatap lembut ke arah luar jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun menegakkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan terlalu banyak dibicarakan. Bisa saja Shiro mendengar ucapan kita" Sahut Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum lemah kepada Nagato. Onyx hitamnya kemudian berubah menjadi tajam, senyumannya hilang entah kemana.

"Kau pernah bilang jika kau tidak percaya dengan Shiro kan? Menurutmu Shiro itu siapa? Kenapa mereka menggunakan nama itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Nagato. Pria berambut merah itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke.

"Entahlah, aku tidak punya pendapat tentang itu. Mungkin dia semacam orang yang membuat permainan ini" Kata Nagato.

"Tujuannya?" Tuntut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula, apa fungsinya kau mau mengetahui seseorang itu berbohong atau tidak? Mungkin tujuan mereka adalah..." Nagato yang sedikit frustasi menjawab Sasuke dengan sedikit keras. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian ucapannya terputus ditengah jalan, seolah dia menemukan sesuatu. Sasuke pun nampaknya juga sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Nagato barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada penyihir kelaparan yang mengejar kita kemaren?" Tanya Nagato mengubah arah pembicaraan. Ekspresi Sasuke pun berubah, dia menggeleng pelan sambil mengangkat bahunya. Sejenak kemudian dia tampak teringat sesuatu tentang penyihir yang mengejarnya kemaren.

"Mungkin kita harus mengeceknya juga kan?" Tanya Nagato sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Onyx Sasuke berkilat mendengar ucapannya, dia pun ikut berdiri dan kemudian dengan cepat dia berjalan keluar dari gubuknya.

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan pulang sebelum kita berangkat" Pamit Sasuke pada gadis berambut indigo yang sedang memasak air tersebut.

"Um...! Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun" Jawab Hinata dengan riang.

 _"Ada yang tidak beres dengannya"_

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

Terik matahari yang menyengat tidak menurutkan niat kedua pemuda itu untuk berjalan menuju ke gua tempat sepasang muda mudi kemaren sempat hampir menumbalkan nyawanya. Memang tidak begitu jauh, tetapi cukup untuk membuat dua pemuda itu mandi keringat.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua pemuda pendiam itu. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan spekulasi dan tebakan mereka masing-masing tentang apa yang terjadi dengan pulau ini. Mungkin ada baiknya jika kita menyibak pemikiran salah seorang dari kedua pemuda tersebut.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Mengejutkan...! Benar-benar mengejutkan.

Sekarang aku bekerja sama dengan orang yang membuatku jijik bahkan ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan dirinya saat di pantai itu. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan karma? Hmm...! Mungkin saja.

Tapi, aku benar-benar terkejut ketika dia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku. Tentang peperangan lebah, kematian Deidara-san dan Kakuzu-san, juga tentang strategiku kemaren. Sekarang pertanyaannya, apakah dia juga sedang memikirkanku saat ini?

Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku masih suka sama cewek, yah...! Sebut saja Hinata. Tapi, aku penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang ini tentang diriku? Apakah dia ingin menjatuhkanku? Ataukan dia malah ingin mengajakku bekerja sama?

Jika dia memang memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku, mungkin dia bisa jadi partner yang bagus untuk keluar dari sini dan membungkam 'Shiro'. Tetapi, jika melihat dari sifatnya, pastinya dia ingin menyingkirkanku segera setelah dia bisa selamat dari sini.

Tapi, hal yang sama bisa kulakukan juga kan jika kami memiliki pemikiran yang sama?

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Pemikiran kami memang sama, tetapi sifat, kepribadian, dan perasaan kami berbeda bukan?

Eh...! Apa aku memang sudah bisa membaca sifatnya? Dia memang telah membunuh cewek berambut biru itu, dan telah berteori tentang trik pembunuhan di pulau ini, tapi apa aku memang sudah mengenalnya? Bagaimana jika dia melakukannya karena terdesak situasi?

Hmmm...! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke-kun, bukannya kau juga menyadari kalo ada yang aneh dengan mayat Deidara?" Tanya Nagato. Sasuke yang tadinya sibuk dengan pemikirannya pun langsung menoleh kepada Nagato.

"Hmm...! Benar juga. Sumsum tulang belakangnya sepertinya hilang, seolah ada yang menghisap melalui tulang lehernya" Kata Sasuke. Oh, itulah mengapa Sasuke memeriksa mayat Kakuzu waktu itu, mungkin untuk memeriksa sumsum tulang belakangnya juga

"Tapi, mayat Kakuzu masih tetap ada sumsumnya kan?" Tanya Nagato yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Jika dilihat dari jarak kematian Kakuzu yang cukup jauh dengan Nagato, itu artinya mereka sedang dikejar oleh sesuatu"

"Yup...! Kau tidak penasaran apa sesuatu itu?" Tanya Nagato sambil sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Bukankah hal itu juga menguatkan dugaan kita? Sekarang kita hanya perlu melihat mayat si penyihir itu untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya tujuan dari permainan ini" Jelas Sasuke. Nagato tampak terkekeh pelan mendengar keseriusan Sasuke.

"Yups...! Apakah dia itu juga seorang survivor seperti kita ataukah..."

"Bukan, sepertinya dia bukanlah manusia seperti yang kita kira sebelumnya" Kata Sasuke ketika dia sampai di mulut gua tempatnya bersembunyi bersama dengan Hinata kemaren. Masih terbayang dalam ingatannya, sosok wanita mengerikan yang membawa pisau daging besar sedang mengejarnya yang waktu itu sudah hampir mati kehabisan tenaga bersama dengan Hinata. Darah segar yang menyiprat ketika dia menusuk lehernya dengan stalaktit yang dia temukan saat dia mencium aroma kapur yang sangat kental di dalam gua tersebut. Bahkan aroma itu pun sekarang masih tersisa begitu jelas di rongga hidungnya, bersama dengan bau anyir darah yang memancar dari urat nadi penyihir tersebut.

Tetapi, sekarang, tempat tersebut bersih seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya mulut gua yang terbuka lebar, tidak ada bekas darah, mayat yang seharusnya masih tersisa dan sudah hampir membusuk. Ataukah mungkin ada semacam mekhluk pembersih pembunuhan? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dua orang dengan otak cemerlang itu sekarang sudah mencapai kesimpulan bersama.

"Jadi, tujuan kita berada disini adalah..." Sasuke memandang Nagato dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kelinci percobaan yang digunakan untuk mengelabui Shiro" Sambung Nagato. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan mendengar ucapan Nagato.

"Penyihir itu bukanlah seorang survivor sebelum kita, dia hanya orang yang dikirimkan untuk membuat kita berada pada situasi hidup dan mati, sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain bagi kita selain membela diri dengan membunuh orang tersebut" Jelas Sasuke. Nagato tampak terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Bukankah kau sudah membunuh penyihir itu? Kau tau apa artinya kan?" Kata Nagato sambil menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. Mata hitam Sasuke yang tadinya tajam, sekarang berubah menjadi meluap-luap seperti dikelilingi oleh amarah. Kaki kecilnya sedikit melangkah mundur menjauhi Nagato yang sekarang sedang menyeringai seram kepada Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun. Bukankah ini lebih seru? Sistem untuk aturan kedua hampir sama dengan sistem untuk aturan berbohong, kau bisa membunuh jika kau tidak berpikir untuk membunuh, atau jika kau sedang membela diri. Seperti yang biasanya sudah kulakukan" Kata Nagato sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan mata ungu yang menyala, entah karena semangat atau hawa membunuhnya yang terlalu besar. Sasuke yang bertubuh kecil itu hanya bisa bertingkah seperti makhluk lemah yang tidak bisa membela diri. Melarikan diri pun percuma saja, dia pasti akan tertangkap bagaimana pun caranya.

Tangan kekar Nagato mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke dan mengangkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi, sampai sejajar dengan matanya. Sasuke hanya bisa meronta-ronta meskipun usahanya hampir sia-sia.

"Lepaskan, bangsat...!" Nagato hanya menyeringai pelan mendengar teriakan Sasuke tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak akan berpisah dengan Hinata-san, aku akan segera menyusulkannya untukmu. Bukankah jika spekulasi kita benar, kau bisa segera bertemu dengannya disana?" Nada bicaranya masih saja tenang. Sang pembunuh berdarah dingin telah lahir melalui permainan maut ini, pembunuh yang bahkan bisa membunuh tanpa merangsang detak jantung dan ekspresi wajah mereka.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun. Sebelum kau mati, mungkin aku harus bertanya kepadamu sedikit. Kenapa kita harus mengelabui Shiro? Bagaimana jika Shiro mendengar pembicaraan kita? Apakah dia akan merubah pemikirannya tentang pembunuhan? Bukankah Shiro juga yang menyuruh kita membunuh satu sama lain agar hanya ada satu dari kita yang selamat?" Pertanyaan Nagato membuat Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Artinya, Shiro bukanlah orang yang memiliki kecerdasan. Tidak, tidak, bisa diumpamakan dia itu seperti robot. Robot yang bisa mendeteksi kebohongan dan pembunuhan lalu bereaksi membunuh si pelaku. Dan jika Shiro yang menyuruh kita untuk membunuh satu sama lain, itu artinya ada seseorang yang mengendalikan Shiro" Sasuke mencoba untuk menarik kesimpulan dari pertanyaan Nagato barusan.

"Tepat sekali. Dan, pastinya orang itu sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita entah darimana" Kata Nagato sambil melepaskan Sasuke dari cengkramannya.

"Dan, jika dia berani mengirimkan penyihir psikopat itu kesini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada kita berdua"

 **-0-**

Matahari masih mencoba untuk terus memanaskan bumi dengan teriknya ketika sudah hampir tengah hari. Dua orang yang tadinya masih tegang pun sekarang sudah santai kembali setelah menemukan kebenaran tentang Shiro dan tujuan mereka dibawa ke pulau ini.

"Jangan ceritakan ini kepada siapa pun dulu. Selain itu, jika dugaan kita tentang tujuan kita dibawa ke pulau ini adalah untuk mencetak seseorang yang bisa mengelabui Shiro sang robot 'kebenaran' maka artinya seseorang yang lolos menuju pusat pulau akan dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang itu kan?" Kata Sasuke. Nagato hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Oleh karena itu, aku tadi melepaskanmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku masih tidak sudi untuk dikendalikan orang lain, jadi untuk kali ini, mohon bantuannya" Bisik Nagato. Sekarang mereka nampaknya lebih berhati-hati setelah mengetahui kebenaran dari pulau tersebut. Mereka berdua sudah mengerti, bagaimanapun juga, jika kita memberontak pada Shiro, ataupun melakukan apa yang Shiro katakan, semuanya akan mati. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik mati demi melakukan sesuatu yang benar daripada mati karena membunuh teman sendiri?

Oleh karena itu, untuk saat ini, mereka akan meyakinkan diri mereka bahwa tidak boleh ada yang mati.

 **-0-**

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita tunda perjalananya besok? Bukannya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi?" Tanya Tobi dengan ekspresi marah kepada Nagato sekaligus Sasuke saat mereka menjelaskan bahwa rencana kabur diundur menjadi besok pagi. Kurozetsu tampak diam saja mendengar rencana mereka berdua, matanya diam menatap Nagato seolah minta penjelasan. Nagato hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. Mungkin mereka akan bicara disuatu tempat beberapa waktu lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pulau ini. Tobi-san, kau adalah seorang jenderal, apa kau percaya pada takhyul semacam ruh pulau dan bencana besar yang sudah diramalkan? Kukira beberapa bencana besar yang diramalkan tidak juga kunjung datang kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Tobi tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tampak berdecak kesal.

"Meskipun Shiro mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan kita di pusat pulau ini, apa ada jaminan bahwa dia tidak berbohong? Bukankah lebih baik mati bersama-sama daripada harus membunuh temanmu untuk mencoba selamat tetapi kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau selamat?" Tanya Nagato dengan nada datar. Kurozetsu tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Nagato barusan. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya Nagato bisa menelurkan kata-kata semacam itu.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Nagato-san" Sergah Tobi. Pria berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Tobi. Sementara, pria berambut merah yang satunya hanya tampak diam sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria berambur merah acak-acakan itu?

 **-0-**

Malam sudah larut, keheningan menyelimuti kegelapan yang pekat di luar sana. Meskipun bulan sudah menerangi malam kelam itu dengan gagahnya, tanpa mendung sedikit pun, tapi sinar putih lembutnya tidak mampu menembus kasar dan dinginnya hutan belantara di luar sana. Keenam orang yang tadinya berdebat tentang kapan mereka akan keluar dari pulau ini sekarang tengah tertidur lelap, menunggu esok hari yang mungkin saja menjadi hari terakhir mereka di dunia ini. Mereka semua tidur di ruangan terpisah karena saking kecilnya ruangan dari gubuk si penyihir.

Srekkk...! Krieeettt...!

Sosok manusia terdengar membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, dan di dalam ruangan yang sempit itu, dua sosok manusia sedang tertidur lelap dengan posisi bersebelahan. Orang yang masuk itu pun mendekati salah seorang manusia yang tertidur disitu, di bekapnya mulut manusia tersebut pelan sekali dengan tangan kiri agar dia tidak merasa sesak nafas. Tetapi, ternyata ada maksud lain dibalik pembekapan itu. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan pisau yang terlihat berkilat ditimpa sinar rembulan dan bersiap untuk menusukkan pisau tersebut ke leher orang yang tidur.

Buagh...!

Orang yang tidur di sebelahnya tampaknya masih terjaga sehingga bahaya pun bisa dihindari ketika orang tersebut melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras pada sosok tersebut. Sosok itu pun terhuyung kebelakang dan kemudian menabrak pintu.

"Aku tahu kau membenci Hinata, Sasori-kun. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal sekeji ini" Cahaya lampu minyak yang dinyalakan langsung membuka kedok sosok berambut merah acak-acakan tersebut. Mata hazelnya nampak sedikit ketakutan, meskipun dalam mata tersebut tersimpan kemarahan yang amat besar.

"Pandangan mata yang sama denganku, ketika aku ditolak oleh Ino. Sama sepertiku, kau ingin membunuhnya, ingin dia hilang dari dunia ini" Onyx Sasuke menatap tajam pada sosok berambut merah yang sedang terduduk di depan pintu tersebut. Gadis indigo yang tadinya akan dibunuh itu pun sekarang bangkit dari duduk sambil menatap Sasori dengan tatapan cemas. Melihat gadis tersebut membuat cowok berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu, Kau hanyalah pembawa masalah, sama seperti orang itu. Kau hanyalah seorang cewek manja yang hobinya hanya menyusahkan dan memanfaatkan orang lain, aku akan membunuhmu" Kata Sasori sambil menghunuskan pisau yang dibawanya ke arah Hinata. Sosok itu pun berdiri dan mulai menerjang ke arah Hinata, tetapi Sasuke yang berada disana tentu saja tidak tinggal diam.

Pria berambut raven itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasori dan menguncinya di atas kepalanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang bagian selangkangan Sasuke yang terbuka lebar. Menerima serangan telak seperti itu tentu saja membuat pria berambut raven itu roboh sambil memegangi perutnya yang mual.

"Jangan halangi aku, dasar sampah. Kau benar-benar bodoh mau diperalat olehnya" Kata Sasori sambil menendang Sasuke kesamping seolah Sasuke hanyalah tumpukan sampah ditengah jalannya. Hinata hanya bisa mundur dengan tatapan ketakutan, tetapi bukankah ruangan itu terbatas? Akhirnya, gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan dipojokan ruangan seperti anjing kecil. Sasuke juga tampaknya belum menyerah menghadapi Sasori, pria berambut raven itu pun berdiri dan menerjang Sasori dari belakang. Mereka berdua bergulat cukup lama di depan Hinata. Dan, berakhir dengan Sasuke yang memiting leher Sasori.

"Diem dulu, botol saos. Sekarang, gw udah tahu tujuan kita kesini. Yang penting nunggu besok aja, jangan mati dulu, bego" Sungut Sasuke. Kenapa bahasanya jadi berubah ya? Persetan dengan semua itu.

"Hoo...! Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar dibodohi oleh cewek ini. Apa kau mau mati bersamanya juga, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada penuh ancaman. Onyx kelam tajam itu beradu pandang dengan hazel yang dpenuhi dengan amarah.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu disini tanpa khawatir akan mati kau tahu. Sekarang lebih baik kau duduk dan tenangkan dirimu" Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sasori tampak tersenyum sinis meremehkan pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan tenang apabila aku sudah membunuhnya" Kata Sasori sambil menghunuskan pisaunya pada Hinata. Mata lavender itu tampak meringkuk ketakutan melihat pisau daging yang dibawa oleh Sasori.

"Dia hanya makhluk tidak bersalah. Kenapa kau membawa cinta masa lalumu yang kelam itu kesini? Yang berbohong akan mati bukan? Sikap penjilat bermanis muka hanya akan membawamu menuju jurang kematian" Celoteh Sasuke.

"Makanya aku percaya pada Hinata" Lanjut Sasuke. Sasori tampak melotot mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi dan menatap marah kepada Sasuke.

"Kau hanya orang bodoh, apa yang kau tahu soal ditipu oleh cewek semanis dia? Kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya nanti. Bahkan di pulau kebenaran seperti ini sekalipun, kalian semua masih bisa berbohong. Tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar baik kau tahu, apalagi wanita yang tiba-tiba saja bertindak menyenangkan kepadamu ketika pertama kali mengenalmu" Kata Sasori sambil meronta-ronta. Tangannya yang membawa pisau tampak masih berusaha untuk menjangkau Hinata yang masih meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

"Kau terlalu trauma dengan masa lalumu. Kau tidak ingin ada orang yang memiliki gadis manis yang bersedia berkorban untuk orang tersebut. Nasibmu yang terlalu malang dalam kisah percintaan membawa kebencian pada orang dengan kisah cinta yang romantis. Terlalu membencikan sampai-sampai kau ingin membunuhnya, apakah begitu, Sasori-kun?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sasori pun berhenti begitu mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian mulutnya mengeluarkan kekehan terputus-putus.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Apakah kau tahu rasanya dikhianati, Sasuke-kun?" Kata Sasori sambil membalik pandangannya menuju ke arah Sasuke. Pisau yang tadinya mengarah ke depan sudah berbalik menuju ke belakang, seolah mau menusuk orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Arrrggghhhh...! Crat...!

Teriakan memilukan kembali terdengar. Kali ini warna merah yang biasanya menghiasi kepala bocah tersebut, semakin pekat. Bahkan beberapa juga mengenai Sasuke yang masih memiting leher yang kosong tanpa kepala tersebut. Kematiannya kali ini begitu mendadak, bahkan tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sasori bahwa dia akan mati.

"Manusia memang menjijikkan. Bahkan bila mereka tahu perbuatan mereka menjijikkan, mereka masih saja berbohong pada diri sendiri, mencari alasan yang bisa membenarkan tindakan mereka" Tubuh itu pun ambruk ketika dilepaskan oleh Sasuke yang sudah bersimbah darah. Pancaran cairan merah kental itu keluar dari nadi yang masih berdenyut di leher Sasori dan menyebabkan genangan darah yang tercecer dimana-mana.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri Hinata yang masih terlihat shock. Dia pun duduk di samping Hinata sambil merangkul pundak kecil tersebut, mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis berambut indigo yang shock melihat banyak sekali kematian dalam waktu 24 jam ini.

Srek…! Srek…! Srek…!

Suara mengerikan itu mulai terdengar dari arah luar gubuk. Siapa yang datang? Apakah makhluk yang membuat Deidara dan Kakuzu terbunuh?

Sasuke mulai bersikap waspada. Didekapnya Hinata yang berada di sampingnya dengan erat, mengacuhkan darah yang menggenang dan mulai lengket di sekitarnya.

Krieettt...!

Pintu ruangan tersebut berderit terbuka. Hawa dingin yang menusuk masih kedalam ruangan tersebut. Sosok manusia hitam itu pun memandang Sasuke yang masih bersama Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Dia pun melihat ke bawah, seringaian lebar muncul dari bibirnya, menampakkan sebaris gigi putih yang tampak menyeramkan dalam kegelapan.

"Apa kau membunuhnya, Sasuke-kun? Kau mengerikan" Kata Kurozetsu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak, dia melanggar aturan pertama" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Tidak ada alasan bagi Sasori-kun untuk berbohong. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Tobi dengan nada sengit.

"Tidak, aku mengatakan yang sebenernya"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa kau membatalkan jadwal melarikan diri kita menjadi besok pagi? Apakah kau berniat melakukan hal menjijikkan malam ini" Tanya Tobi sambil berjalan meju menuju Sasuke yang masih merangkul Hinata yang shock. Sosok bertopeng itu mencengkeram kerah Sasuke, meskipun dia masih membiarkan Sasuke untuk menapak di tanah kali ini, tidak mengangkatnya seperti yang dilakukan Nagato tadi siang.

Cratt...! Arrggghhhh...!

Genangan darah Sasori pun mulai terlihat penggumpalan, kali ini ada darah yang lebih pekat yang bercampur.

 **TBC**

Wow….! Sasori ternyata tidak cemburu dengan Sasuke, tapi sebaliknya, tampaknya dia kasihan sama Sasuke. Oke, tinggal lima orang lagi. Rencananya sih, mau dibikin 12 chapter (biar mirip anime gitu XD)

Kali ini, ada yang menjerit lagi? Siapakah itu? Hmmm….! Mungkin reader kali ini udah bisa menebak siapa dia?

Sasuke dan Nagato juga sudah menemukan hampir semua teka-tekinya. Tinggal bagaimana cara mereka untuk mengalahkan musuh dalam selimut *ups*, tidak-tidak, musuhnya berada di luar selimut kok XD.

 **Untuk Mo,** ya ya ya, kayak gitu masuk akal juga ya. Bisa dipake tuh ide

 **Untuk NurmalaPrieska,** hmmm…! Gatau ya, selama ini saya hanya buat fic happy end kok ^_^. Etapi, yang crossover minggu lalu itu sad end ya? Hmmm….!

 **Untuk viryaparamita,** detektif yang menyamar ya? Hhmmm…! Gimana ya? Ide bagus juga tuh, kayanya bisa dipake juga (sebenernya mau author apaan sih -_-)

Sorry, untuk minggu depan author ga bisa update, capek banget. Selain itu, ada yang minta alternate ending buat one-shot yang kemaren, jadi author coba buatkan XD. Dan, untuk chapter ini gada spoiler.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't forget to review….!**


	9. Killer of Serial Killer

_"Katakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa kau membatalkan jadwal melarikan diri kita menjadi besok pagi? Apakah kau berniat melakukan hal menjijikkan malam ini" Tanya Tobi sambil berjalan meju menuju Sasuke yang masih merangkul Hinata yang shock. Sosok bertopeng itu mencengkeram kerah Sasuke, meskipun dia masih membiarkan Sasuke untuk menapak di tanah kali ini, tidak mengangkatnya seperti yang dilakukan Nagato tadi siang._

 _Cratt...! Arrggghhhh...!_

 _Genangan darah Sasori pun mulai terlihat penggumpalan, kali ini ada darah yang lebih pekat yang bercampur._

 **Chapter 09**

 **Island of Truth**

 **Killer of Serial Killer**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

Suasana malam yang cerah, bulan purnama bersinar terang tanpa ada yang menyaingi di langit yang gelap. Banyak yang mengatakan bula begitu curang, karena meskipun bukan merupakan cahaya miliknya sendiri, tetapi dia bisa menerangi malam sendirian, mengalahkan miliaran bintang yang berpijar.

Tapi, suasana masih terasa gelap di sebuah gubuk di tengah lautan tempat pembunuhan massal berlangsung. Sosok dengan tubuh hitam tampak merayap dengan susah payah, menyebrangi lautan merah pekat yang menggenang di lantai gubuk. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berbalik ketika sudah sampai di sisi buntu ruangan, bersama dengan empat orang yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan terkejut, dan seorang lagi yang tampaknya sudah tewas tidak bernyawa dengan kepala yang hilang.

Orang bertubuh hitam itu berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil memegangi pundaknya yang ngilu. Mata kuningnya melebar begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Makhluk berkaki empat itu tampak menatapnya dengan mata merah menyala, suara gemerisik seperti suara desisan serangga terdengar dari mulutnya yang menyerupai taring laba-laba. Hewan itu tampak seperti serangga tanpa sayap berkaki empat dengan rangka luar yang dilapisi sedikit daging dengan cairan seperti darah yang menetes-netes, hampir seperti kucing yang sudah dikelupas kulitnya.

Tapi, bukan hal itu yang mengejutkan cowok berkulit hitam itu.

Seonggok tangan tampak kaku tak bergerak di mulut makhluk tersebut. Dari kulitnya, benar-benar tidak salah lagi... dengan wajah tak karuan sosok bertubuh hitam itu pun mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Arrrggghhhh...!"

Hilang...! Tangan kiriku, hilang. Mungkin seperti itulah yang ingin dikatakan oleh sosok tersebut, tapi yang keluar hanya jeritan memilukan dari mulutnya. Darah luka tersebut mengucur semakin deras, menambah banyak genangan merah yang sudah mulai mengental dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke dengan sigap langsung merobek lengan kaosnya dan mengikat bahu Kurozetsu untuk menahan denyut nadi di daerah ketiaknya agar Kurozetsu tidak mati kehabisan darah.

Sedangkan sisanya, melihat makhluk tersebut dengan tatapan waspada. Mata merah menyala makhluk tersebut seakan mengetahui maksud dari tatapan waspada tersebut, ikut membalasnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil menggigit (jika bisa disebut menggigit) tangan Kurozetsu di mulutnya.

Mereka semua terpojok, hanya ada satu jalan keluar, yaitu pintu tempat makhluk tersebut masuk yang sekarang sudah dihalangi oleh tubuh makhluk tersebut. Mereka juga tidak tahu, seburuk apakah makhluk yang sudah membuat seorang serial killer macam Kakuzu lari tunggang langgang sampai ajal kematiannya. Diam adalah pilihan terbaik bagi mereka.

"Grrrhhhh...!" Suara geraman mirip anjing tampak keluar dari makhluk tersebut. Taring yang mengapit tangan tadi mulai terbuka dan menjatuhkan bangkai tangan kulit hitam itu diatas genangan darah. Nampaknya makhluk tersebut benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan tatapan waspada mereka.

Sasuke pun berdiri ketika telah selesai mengurus luka Kurozetsu. Pemuda hitam itu tampak masih shock kehilangan tangannya, meskipun sekarang dia sudah berdiri sambil memegangi pundaknya yang ngilu. Makhluk mirip kucing itu tampaknya punya insting cukup tajam untuk menangkap mangsa. Dengan sigap, hanya dengan menekuk sedikit lutut kaki belakangnya, dia melompat langsung ke arah Kurozetsu.

Buagh...!

"Cepat lari"

Bocah berambut hijau kekuningan itu tampak sedikit pusing, mungkin dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Apalagi Tobi menariknya dengan kasar dan kemudian melempar tubuhnya ke arah pintu masuk sehingga makhluk tersebut hanya menabrak dinding yang tadi membatasi mereka. Nagato pun mengikuti Kurozetsu yang berjalan terseok-seok sementara makhluk tersebut masih mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya, seolah mengusir rasa pusing yang dirasakannya ketika menabrak dinding. Hinata menyusul Nagato dengan Sasuke yang memegang pundaknya di belakang. Sedangkan Tobi berada di dalam dengan berjalan mundur mengawasi makhluk tersebut.

"Grrrhhh...!" Tampaknya makhluk itu sudah memperoleh kembali kesadarannya yang hilang sementara. Dia menatap marah kepada Tobi yang dengan seenaknya mencuri mangsanya yang paling lemah. Makhluk itu pun dengan cepat melompat ke arah Tobi.

Bruak...!

"Argh...! Sial...!" Umpat Tobi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan pintu yang sudah terjepit. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan jari tangannya, meskipun sekarang jari tangannya sudah bengkok ke arah yang salah, tapi pemuda bertopeng itu dengan cepat langsung mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dkk untuk segera lari. Sementara itu makhluk itu tampaknya sedikit pusing lagi setelah menabrak pintu yang di tutup oleh Tobi tadi. Pemuda itu masih mencoba untuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk senjata sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menarik kerahnya ke belakang.

"Kita harus lari. Untuk saat ini, kita harus lari ke gua tempatku bersembunyi bersama Hinata kemaren. Disitulah pusat pulaunya" Kata Sasuke. Mata yang tertutup topeng itu masih tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanya Tobi penuh rasa curiga. Cowok berambut raven itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sambil memutar biji onyxnya.

"Itu sih masalahmu, Tobi-san. Aku dan Nagato sudah mengungkap hampir semua hal yang ada disini. Hanya ada satu yang mengangguku" Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin, tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman hangat terukir di wajah tampan yang tampak kelelahan tersebut.

"Tapi, sudahlah. Yang penting setelah ini tidak ada yang mati, jadi kita harus tetap bersama" Kata Sasuke. Mata onyx tersebut menatap dengan tatapan hangat kepada Tobi.

"Jangan-jangan dia..."

 **-0-**

"Bukankah lebih baik mati seperti yang lain daripada harus membunuh dulu lalu mati?" Tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda bertopeng tersebut sambil terengah-engah setelah dia menjelaskan setiap spekulasi nya tentang pulau ini dan juga tentang Shiro. Pemuda itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke yang terdengar seperti kisah fantasi sains di film-film superhero.

"Untuk sekarang mungkin aku bisa..."

Krashhhh...!

"Hua...!" Pekik Sasuke dengan nada terkejut. Pohon yang tadinya Sasuke lewati sekarang sudah tersisa setengah batang setelah taring makhluk tersebut menancap di batang pohon.

"Benar-benar mengerikan. Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan hewan seperti itu sebelumnya" Kata Tobi dengan nada yang sedikit angkuh. Mungkin insting jendral hebatnya kembali bangkit dalam dirinya setelah bertemu dengan makhluk seperti ini.

"Memangnya itu hewan?" Tanya Sasuke. Nafas pemuda rambut raven itu tampaknya sudah mulai habis. Tapi dia benar-benar terkejut karena dia bisa berlari sampai sejauh ini. Jika di dunia nyata mungkin dia sudah jatuh pingsan sambil muntah darah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tobi dengan nada heran.

"Ada satu lagi dugaan ku yang masih meragukan. Tapi dengan makhluk ini, perang lebah tadi siang, dan penyihir kemarin, semuanya menjadi jelas. Kita sebenarnya berada di..."

Bruak...!

"Whoaaa...! Tobi-san" Sasuke pun sebenarnya terkejut dengan saya kejar dari makhluk yang hampir tak kenal lelah tersebut. Tapi, hal itu malah menguatkan dugaannya tentang pulau ini.

"Kita bicarakan nanti" Kata Tobi sambil sedikit mengusapkan telapak kakinya yang berlumuran lendir makhluk tersebut diatas rumput hutan sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan larinya mengejar tiga orang di depan mereka.

Makhluk itu pun segera sadar setelah terbentur batang pohon ketika kaki Tobi bersarang di perutnya. Dengan cepat makhluk tesebut kembali mengajar dua ekor mangsa nya.

"Apakah masih jauh?" Tanya Tobi. Sasuke menggeleng dengan cepat, seperti berusaha memaksakan tubuhnya agar jangan pingsan di tempat seperti ini.

Nampaknya Sasuke benar, tidak jauh dari situ gunung menjulang tinggi dengan banyak sekali batuan kapur.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya? Kau tidak tersesat karena dikejar penyihir kan?" Tanya Tobi dengan nada yang sedikit curiga. Pasalnya dia tiba-tiba saja dibawa menuju tempat seperti ini oleh Sasuke. Tapi kecurigaan itu terjawab ketika pemuda itu melihat siang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang memberikan isyarat pada mereka berdua.

"Apa kau masih belum percaya pada cerita ku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berhenti berlari di depan Nagato. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun langsung masuk kembali ke dalam gua bersama dengan dua orang yang baru datang tadi. Di dalam sana, seorang yang sedang duduk sambil terengah-engah menyandar di dinding gua bersama seorang lagi yang nampaknya sedang menunggu sesuatu dengan gugup.

"Sasuke-kun..." Kata Hinata dengan ekspresi lega begitu melihat pemuda berambut raven tersebut masuk ke dalam gua.

"Kalian bisa tunda reuninya setelah kita keluar dari pulau ini. Makhluk itu mungkin saja sudah sampa di dekat sini, apakah kita akan masuk ke dalam gua kapur ini?" Tanya Tobi sambil melongok ke dalam gua. Hanya kegelapan pekat yang menunggunya disana, apakah mereka benar-benar yakin akan masuk kedalam gua tersebut? Nagato dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka bersama-sama seolah sepakat dalam sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya..."

Groaarrhhh...!

Raungan keras memotong ucapan Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu, membuat pemuda tersebut mengurungkan niatnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam gua tempat raungan tersebut berasal. Tobi, dengan insting tentara miliknya mencoba untuk berjalan pelan, perlahan melewati Sasuke untuk memeriksa makhluk apa yang menunggu di dalam kegelapan tersebut. Nagato juga tampak sibuk untuk melepaskan stalagtit yang berada di atasnya yang bisa di gunakannya untuk membela diri, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terdiam membeku. Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya jingga menyebar keluar dari dalam gua, seolah ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyalakan api unggun dalam gua tersebut.

"Ada seseorang" Bisik Sasuke pada Tobi yang berada di depannya, namun mantan jendral itu tetap waspada menatap ke depan meskipun dia sekarang sudah tidak berjalan lagi setelah melihat cahaya jingga tersebut.

Tes...! Tes...!

Beberapa tetesan air jatuh dari langit-langit gua, membasahi tengkuk Sasuke yang terbuka dan langsung mengalir turun melalui punggung tegapnya. Tapi, perasaan aneh apa ini? Bukankah wajah jika ada air yang menetes di gua kapur? Mata onyx itu pun berputar ke atas untuk memastikan sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya. Sepasang mata besar berwarna merah tampak di langit-langit gua, tapi tentu saja itu tidak menempel disana.

"Tobi-san, diatasmu" Barisan berwarna kuning tidak rata mulai menunjukkan seringaiannya di samping mata tersebut dan meluncur turun.

Bruak...!

Tepat waktu. Pemuda bertopeng itu terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika mengetahui bahwa peringatan Sasuke tepat waktu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke terlambat sepersekian detik saja, pasti dirinya sudah gepeng di timpa oleh makhluk besar tersebut. Makhluk mirip dengan armadillo berduri tersebut tampak masih menyeringai, menunjukkan barisan taring tajam yang berada di bawah hidung babi raksasa miliknya.

"Cepat tusuk matanya" Tanpa peringatan sama sekali, Nagato melemparkan stalagtit yang dia cabut tadi ke arah Tobi. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan lemparan dari Nagato, tapi untung saja dia cukup sigap sehingga bisa dengan mudah menangkap tombak batu tersebut dan langsung menancapkannya di sebelah mata makhluk tersebut tanpa memberinya kesempatan melakukan perlawanan.

Groaarrggg...! Makhluk itu pun menggila dengan mata buta sebelah. Pria bertopeng itu dengan gesit menghindari serangan makhluk tersebut, sementara Sasuke yang sepertinya tersadar oleh sesuatu segera memasuki gua lebih dalam menuju ke arah cahaya jingga di dalam gua. Nagato yang rupanya juga terkena imbas dari serangan makhluk armadillo setengah babi itu dengan gesit mengelak. Hinata masih duduk meringkuk sambil melindungi Kurozetsu yang tidak punya tangan. Kemana Sasuke disaat seperti ini?

Nagato terkesiap, mungkin dia juga menyadari sesuatu yang disadari oleh Sasuke beberapa saat lalu. Dia pun berlari menerjang gua yang sepertinya akan runtuh ini menuju ke arah gua yang lebih dalam. Kurozetsu membelalakkan matanya melihat Nagato meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Oi...! Nagato, jangan bilang kalo kau..."

"Tidak, saat ini aku tidak serendah itu, Kurozetsu. Aku akan menemui seseorang di dalam gua ini" Kata Nagato sambil menoleh ke arah Kurozetsu.

"Seseorang yang seperti last boss dalam permainan ini" Kata Nagato sambil menyeringai kearah KuroHina.

"Orang ini..."

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

Malam yang tenang, dalam sekejap menjadi berisik dengan gema dari gua yang runtuh. Pemuda bertopeng itu dengan lincah menghindari setiap serangan dari Babi Armadillo bermata merah tersebut sembari menghujamkan beberapa serangan dengan tombak batu kapur yang dia ambil dari stalagtit di langit-langit gua.

Tobi tampak sangat terlatih sekali dalam bertarung melawan hewan besar yang bahkan tidak pernah dia temui di dunia nyata sebelumnya. Sedangkan dua orang masih meringkuk di pojokan gua sambil melihat Tobi bertarung. Tak ada sepatah keluhan sekalipun keluar dari mulut pemuda bertopeng tersebut bahkan ketika mereka berdua menjadi beban baginya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan satu orang pun mati kali ini, Sasuke-kun"

Sementara suasana di dalam gua benar-benar mencengangkan. Aura jingga yang menyala tadi menyebarkan hawa panas yang bahkan bisa melelehkan tulang bila terlalu dekat, kulit putih dari pemuda berambut raven itu tampak memerah menahan panas dari aura tersebut. Bahkan wajah pucat Nagato tidak bisa menahan dahsyatnya aura merah yang menggelegak dari batuan yang meleleh di pusat pulau.

"Kukira benar-benar mustahil ada magma yang sampai kesini" Sahut Nagato pada Sasuke yang masih melihat kolam jingga menggelegak tersebut dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Berarti benar bukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang... sendu? Ada apa dengannya? Diatas kolam magma tersebut, tepat di langit-langit di atasnya, sebaris persegi tampak tergambar dengan jelas di langit-langit. Persegi itu membentuk persegi yang lebih besar lagi seperti mengelilingi kolam magma tersebut dengan setiap sisinya terdiri dari empat persegi.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dari dalam persegi-persegi kecil tersebut kecuali tiap ujung, keluar berbagai macam kepala. Untuk saat ini ada tujuh kepala, semuanya adalah orang yang familiar bagi mata onyx Sasuke. Ekspresi kepala tersebut kosong, seperti orang yang sedang foto KTP.

"Kisame, Hidan, Konan, Shirozetsu, Deidara, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, dan Sasori. Semuanya disini kan? Jadi mereka butuh jiwa dua belas orang untuk membuka portal ini?" Komentar Nagato sambil menyebutkan identitas kepala yang menggantung di langit-langit tersebut. Sasuke menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian, da pun menoleh kearah Nagato yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau benar-benar percaya dengan cerita fantasi seperti game itu?" Ejek Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Nagato dengan seringaian yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu pun menghampiri sebuah peti yang tersembunyi di dinding di belakang Nagato. Dengan tenaga seadanya dia membuka peti tersebut dan mengambil isinya.

Sebuah pedang yang sangat indah, pedang putih tersebut bergagang emas dengan ukiran bunga matahari di gagangnya. Selain itu, ukiran vignette yang rupanya juga berlapiskan emas menghiasi bilah pedang mengkilap tersebut. Ujung pedangnya tampak bening, seperti berlian yang dipoles, memantulkan cahaya jingga tersebut sehingga tampak berkilauan seperti embun dipagi hari.

"Excalibur, huh...! Bukannya pedang suci itu disimpan di dalam danau setelah dicuri oleh Le Fay?" Cibir Nagato.

"Berarti fantasi sang pembuat game kali ini benar-benar payah"

 **-0-**

"Mereka berdua benar-benar menarik. Pedang Excalibur yang selama ini tersimpan disitu pun tak luput dari perhatian mereka"

"Tapi, mereka sepertinya tahu tentang permainan ini. Apa tidak berbahaya?"

"Pengetahuan itu hanya akan menjadi sampah yang membusuk di dalam otak mereka yang tak lama lagi akan hancur. Tapi, aku mau satu bocah Uchiha itu. Dari awal permainan dia terlihat aneh"

"Baiklah, jadi kita tidak membutuhkan bocah berambut merah itu?"

"Tidak, kau sudah bisa membunuhnya"

 **TBC**

Sasuke sama Nagato udah maen buka-bukaan nih (loh, maksudnya?). Udah ada banyak banget hint loh disini, kayak Excalibur salah tempat, kemudian penyihir yang tiba-tiba ngilang, serta hewan misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kira-kira mereka berlima berada dimana ya?

Kalo mereka mau keluar, mereka mesti ngumpulin dulu kepala teman mereka dan menaruhnya di persegi-persegi di pusat pulau untuk membuka portal kembali. Ada 12 persegi dan 13 peserta, jadi tinggal satu yang bisa selamat, ada yang tahu portal apaan itu XD?

Dan juga, sepertinya Nagato dalam bahaya ya setelah ini XD.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't forget to review….!**


	10. Last Boss

_"Mereka berdua benar-benar menarik. Pedang Excalibur yang selama ini tersimpan disitu pun tak luput dari perhatian mereka"_

 _"Tapi, mereka sepertinya tahu tentang permainan ini. Apa tidak berbahaya?"_

 _"Pengetahuan itu hanya akan menjadi sampah yang membusuk di dalam otak mereka yang tak lama lagi akan hancur. Tapi, aku mau satu bocah Uchiha itu. Dari awal permainan dia terlihat aneh"_

 _"Baiklah, jadi kita tidak membutuhkan bocah berambut merah itu?"_

 _"Tidak, kau sudah bisa membunuhnya"_

 **Chapter 10**

 **Island of Truth**

 **Last Boss**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

Kegelapan malam semakin pekat, meskipun warna merah fajar sudah tampak di ufuk timur, tapi warna biru tua langit malam dengan bintang-bintang yang masih setia menghiasi langit. Rembulan pun masih memancarkan cahaya keperakan di ufuk barat, menandakan sebentar lagi akan menghilang ditelan cahaya emas sang mentari.

Sosok berkaki empat dengan cairan seperti darah yang menetes dari sekujur badannya tampak berjalan dengan hati-hati. Mulut yang seperti mulut serangga itu tampak menunduk, hampir menyentuh tanah, seolah-olah dia sedang melacak seperti anjing polisi. Mata merah tersebut tampak sedikit menyeringai ketika dia melihat sebuah gua dengan cahaya jingga yang keluar dari mulut gua tersebut. Dengan perlahan, makhluk itu pun berjalan masuk kedalam gua tersebut, berusaha untuk tidak terdeteksi oleh orang di dalam goa.

Suara benturan keras berkali-kali keluar, menggema di dalam goa tersebut, seolah-olah sedang terjadi longsor secara berurutan. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan itu yang terjadi di dalam, hanya sebuah pertarungan kecil antara mantan jendral dengan makhluk dari dunia lain.

"Cih...!" Tobi berdecih kesal ketika melihat lemparan batu miliknya meleset. Makhluk babi-armadillo buta sebelah itu tampak masih bernafsu untuk mencabik-cabik bocah bertopeng yang sudah membutakan sebelah matanya dengan stalagtit yang masih menancap di matanya. Meskipun hanya dengan satu mata, tampaknya akurasi jarak serang mekhluk tersebut masih termasuk cukup tinggi.

Sedangkan di sudut goa, duduk dua orang yang masih meringkuk ketakutan. Mungkin karena makhluk ini sudah benar-benar murka dengan jendral sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat mangsa yang lebih empuk di sudut goa. Seorang cewek dengan rambut indigo panjang yang tergerai ndah dan seorang cowok dengan kulit hitam dan hanya punya setengah tangan.

Tanpa mereka bertiga ketahui, makhluk yang tadi mengejar mereka diam-diam memasuki goa, mengincar mangsa empuknya yang tadinya dibawa kabur oleh teman-temannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, makluk itu pun mendekati cowok tanpa tangan tersebut. Dengan sedikit tekukan pada kaki belakangnya, makhluk itu melompat dengan cepat.

Crattt...!

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, kepala Kurozetsu tiba-tiba langsung menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

Mata lavender tersebut tampak memandang cowok di sebelahnya dengan pandangan ngeri. Ekspresi kengerian benar-benar tergambar di wajah cantik tersebut ketika dia menerima cipratan darah yang berbekas di pipi putihnya. Darah kembali bermuncratan dari kepala si cowok, atau bisa kita bilang 'bekas' kepala Kurozetsu yang sudah menghilang.

"Kyaaa...!" Jerit Hinata ngeri sambil memegangi kepalanya dan sedikit mundur. Jasad hitam tanpa itu pun roboh menuju ke arah Hinata. Darah yang keluar dari lehernya semakin deras,warna merah kembali menyelimuti tanah kapur gua tersebut, membuat cewek berambut indigo itu mundur dengan ekspresi takut.

"Awas...! Hinata" Seru Tobi sambil melemparkan tombak stalagtit miliknya. Makhluk berkaki empat yang berencana untuk menerkam Hinata tadi tampak tersungkur di dinding goa, dengan lendir yang tampaknya adalah sumsum tulang belakang Kurozetsu yang masih menempel di mulut serangganya. Kepala cowok malang tersebut tampak menggelinding di belakang Hinata. Tampaknya hewan tadi menerkam kepalanya untuk mencari sumsum tulangnya dan melepaskan kepalanya begitu saja ketika dia sudah berganti mangsa.

Tapi, hal itu justru membuat pertahanan sang jendral menjadi lemah. Dan, itu tentunya tidak disia-siakan oleh hewan buas yang lainnya. Dengan akselerasi seperti singa, dan kekuatan seperti truk, babi-armadillo itu menerkam Tobi.

"Tobi-san..."

 **-0-**

Kekacauan di luar tampaknya tidak menimbulkan pengaruh yang signifikan pada dua orang yang berada di daerah terdalam goa. Dua orang tersebut tampak seperti terhipnotis oleh keindahan pedang yang baru saja mereka temukan di dalam sebuah peti tadi.

"Apa kau merasakan sedikit kekuatan magis, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Nagato sambil mengamati bilah pedang bersinar tersebut.. Bocah berambut raven yang nampaknya juga terpesona dengan pedang tersebut hanya sedikit mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Nagato.

"Tampaknya memang benar, meskipun aku tidak percaya jika ada kekuatan magis" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar dan tatapan dingin.

"Bagaimana kalo kita mencobanya pada makhluk itu?" Kata Nagato.

"Ide bagus. Tapi, mungkin aku harus latihan dulu dengan pedang ini" Kata Sasuke sambil memegang gagang pedang tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan ekspresi serius, pria berambut raven itu menatap ke depan sambil menyerongkan pedangnya ke arah depan.

"Aku pernah melihat ini di dalam film yang kutonton" Jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek kepada Nagato. Sasuke pun mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepala dengan perlahan, seperti sedang menemukan posisi yang pas untuk menyerang. Beberapa saat setelah itu, tampak cahaya keperakan keluar dari pedang indah tersebut, seolah-olah pedang itu adalah lampu neon yang bersinar merespon pergerakan dari Sasuke.

"Oh, man" Gumam Nagato dengan wajah terkejut ketika melihat sesuatu muncul dari persegi diatas kolam magma tersebut. Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencoba pedang tersebut dan melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh Nagato. Onyx miliknya melotot keluar begitu melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan.

Dari persegi yang berada di sudut yang paling dekat dengan mereka berdua, terlihat rambut hijau tua sedang berusaha keluar dari dalam persegi tersebut. Rambut hijau jabrik itu semakin lama semakin membesar sambil menggeliat-geliat, berusaha untuk keluar dari persegi tersebut. Kepala hitam miliknya mulai tampak di bawah rambut tersebut, diiringi dengan mata kuning yang tampak berekspresi datar.

"Itu..."

"Kurozetsu. Apa ini artinya..." Sahut Nagato.

Wusss...!

Tanpa aba-aba, cowok berambut raven itu langsung melesat melewati Nagato yang hanya terdiam dengan kata-kata yang terputus. Bocah berambut merah itu hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja melesat seolah-olah kakinya bergerak sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa, Sasuke-kun? Bertindak seolah-olah kau mencurigai Hinata, tetapi kau masih sempat untuk menyelamatkannya. Tidak masuk akal" Gumam Nagato sambil menoleh ke atas dimana sekarang wajah Kurozetsu sudah terpampang dengan jelas di sudut persegi besar.

"Tinggal 3 lagi ya"

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

"Tobi-san..."

Teriak Hinata yang melihat makhluk babi-armadillo itu menerjang ke arah Tobi.

"Tidak, tidak akan sempat" Batin Tobi ketika melihat jarak yang sudah benar-benar dekat tersebut. Dengan tekad yang bulat, sang jendral mengeraskan tubuhnya untuk menahan laju dari makhluk tersebut. Tetapi, tampaknya ekspresi pria bertopeng itu masih terlihat putus asa. Matanya terpejam, seperti menunggu benturan keras menghantam topengnya dan berharap kematian segera menjemputnya.

Benar juga kata Sasuke. Lebih baik kau mati karena melindungi orang lain, daripada kau membunuh temanmu yang ada disini hanya untuk dibunuh ketika keluar dari pulau ini.

Sret...! Bruak...!

Tak dapat dilihat, hanya dengan satu kedipan mata, arena pertarungan dalam goa itu berubah total. Kilat berwarna keperakan tiba-tiba melesat maju menerjang makhluk tersebut dan melemparnya ke dinding goa, dengan keadaan terbelah dua.

Tepat di depan Hinata, kilat keperakan tadi berhenti dan berubah menjadi seseorang yang familiar dengan mata lavendernya. Mata seindah bulan itu pun melebar melihat penampakan cowok berambut raven yang sedang berlutu di depannya. Pedang putih bercahaya perak tampak menancap di tanah di depan pria tersebut.

"Hosh...! Hosh...!" Desahan nafas kasar seolah ingin menelan seluruh oksigen yang berada di dalam goa tersebut keluar dari mulutnya. Sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan uap air dari pori-porinya yang terlihat jelas saat cuaca dingin malam hari.

"Ah...kuh, tihh...dak akan meh.. lah... melahkuh...kan hal i..nih lagi" Keluh Sasuke dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa mati rasa, seperti seorang cacat yang dipaksa menyelesaikan marathon bolak-balik selama satu hari. Ototnya terasa nyeri, bahkan bernafas pun sudah terasa sakit bagi Sasuke saat ini. Bocah berambut raven itu pun terjatuh kebelakang ketika dia melepaskan genggamannya dari pedang tersebut.

"Pedang itu meningkatkan agilityku terlalu tinggi" Sahut Sasuke dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Onyx miliknya terpejam, seolah ingin segera merasakan tidur nyenyak setelah keluar dari pulau ini.

Grrhhhh...!

Kelopak mata itu tersentak membuka ketika mendengar suara geraman pelan yang mendekati keduanya. Onyx tajamnya tampak mengintip dari kelopak yang sekarang terbuka lebar tersebut, dengan gerakan yang kaku karena nyeri, kepala Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Mata merah menyala kembali menyambutnya, kali ini dia berada di belakang Hinata.

"Hi...na...ta..." Teriak Sasuke putus-putus mencoba untuk memperingatkan Hinata yang tampaknya masih tidak sadar akan kehadiran makhluk tersebut. Seperti harimau yang akan menerkam mangsanya secara diam-diam, makhluk tersebut menekuk kaki belakangnya dan melompat ke arah Hinata. Bocah berambut raven itu masih mati-matian menggerakkan ototnya yang sudah mati rasa akibat memaksakan gerakan cepatnya ketika menyerang makhluk besar tadi, tapi nampaknya tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya.

Sret...!

Pedang yang tadinya menancap di depan Sasuke kini menghilang seperti kilat. Sedetik kemudian makhluk tersebut sudah jatuh bersimbah darah di belakang Hinata. Mata lavender itu bergetar ketika merasakan cipratan darah hangat di punggungnya. Dengan tubuh bergetar, cewek tersebut berusaha untuk melihat bagian belakangnya dimana makhluk tersebut sudah tersungkur dengan badan terbelah di belakangnya.

"Hinata-san, meskipun dalam situasi seperti ini, kau harus lebih waspada sedikit dengan sekitarmu" Kata Tobi dengan nada tajam sambil menurunkan pedang tersebut di samping badannya. Hinata hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan Tobi barusan. Badannya bergetar cukup hebat, samar-samar suara isakannya terdengar di telinga Tobi meskipun Hinata sudah menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bocah bertopeng itu tampak sedikit melunak mendengar isakan Hinata. Mata merah miliknya berbalik menuju ke arah Sasuke yang terbaring di tanah. Pria berambut raven yang tadi sempat menyelamatkannya itu sedang memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi damai. Tobi pun menghela nafas pelan melihat Sasuke yang nampak sangat kelelahan tersebut.

"Mungkin aku sudah cukup keras pada Hinata-san" Batin Tobi. Petualangan mematikan dan pembunuhan beruntun selama dua hari ini benar-benar menekan mental seseorang, apalagi untuk cewek yang lebih sensitif. Hinata mungkin bisa shock, depresi dan ingin bunuh diri daripada harus berhadapan dengan permainan konyol macam ini. Tapi, kehadiran Sasuke yang selalu menenangkannya, melindunginya pasti membuat cewek berambut indigo ini selalu optimis dan berharap bahwa Sasuke akan menyelamatkan mereka semua dari pulau mematikan ini.

Tapi, sekarang Sasuke sedang tak sadarkan diri, dan Tobi dengan seenaknya memarahi Hinata atas kecerobohannya. Di dorong oleh perasaan tidak enak, pria bertopeng itu pun berlutut dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Gomen, Hinata-san. Sejujurnya, aku hanya khawatir tentang keselamatanmu, aku tidak bermaksud..." Ucapan Tobi terputus ketika Hinata tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata lavender tersebut basah oleh air mata sebelum akhirnya tangan mulus Hinata menyeka air matanya sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, Tobi-san. Mungkin aku terlalu bergantung pada Sasuke-kun selama ini" Jawab Hinata sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum. Bocah bertopeng itu pun menghela nafas lega mendengar Hinata yang tampak begitu optimis itu.

"Ngomong-omong soal Sasuke, darimana dia dapat benda ini?" Tanya Tobi sambil menunjukkan pedang yang berada di tangannya. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Aku belum pernah melihat pedang setajam ini. Bagaimana dia bisa membelah armadillo itu dengan sekali tebas? Selain itu..." Tobi tampak masih bingung menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan pada Hinata. Dia tetap menimang-nimang pedang tersebut sambil mencoba mencari kebenaran.

"Tubuhku terasa bergerak sendiri ketika aku memegang gagangnya" Kata Tobi sambil sedikit menggenggam tangannya di depan wajahnya, seolah merasakan kembali apa yang dia rasakan ketika memegang pedang itu tadi.

"Ngomong-omong, Nagato-san masih di dalam kan? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita susul saja?" Tanya Hinata mencari topik pembicaraan lainnya. Tobi pun menoleh ke arah dalam gua yang masih bersinar jingga terang, tempat Sasuke dan Nagato masuk tadi.

"Hmmm, itu ide yang bagus. Aku juga penasaran dengan darimana asal pedang ini. Tapi..." Ucapan Tobi terputus sambil melihat ke arah bawah, dimana Sasuke masih pingsan dengan nyenyaknya di atas tanah.

"Mungkin kita harus menggendongnya" Saran Hinata. Tobi tampak mendesah pelan mendengar saran dari Hinata sebelum akhirnya dia berlutut dan menampar pipi Sasuke pelan, berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Oi...! Bangun. Atau kau akan kami tinggal disini" Kata Tobi sambil terus-menerus menampar pipi pucat Sasuke. Kelopak matanya pun akhirnya bergerak-gerak, berusaha untuk membuka. Dengan berat hati, onyx tersebut tampak mengintip dari balik kelopak mata yang masih terbuka separuh tersebut.

"Ayo, kubantu kau untuk berdiri" Kata Tobi sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan ucapan Tobi sehingga mata onyx itu terus saja menatap mata Tobi dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Geez" Keluh Tobi sambil meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai sadar dan berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri, tapi apa daya, tubuhnya masih lemah setelah berlari sekuat tenaga tadi.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu dulu" Nasehat Tobi, tapi tampaknya Sasuke masih bersikeras untuk berdiri sendiri.

"Aku, sudah, menemukan, portalnya" Kata Sasuke terpatah-patah. Tobi tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkan mereka dengan tenaganya yang tersisa.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita berjalan menuju portal"

 **-0-**

"Tidak ada lagi yang mati kah?" Gumam Nagato pelan sambil melihat ke arah langit-langit tempat kepala peserta yang sudah mati itu bergelantungan di atas sana. Mata ungunya kemudian menoleh ke arah belakang dimana Sasuke berlari meninggalkannya tadii.

"Sasuke-kun juga belum kembali. Apakah mereka masih bertarung?" Lanjutnya. Pria berambut merah itu pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kolam magma yang berada di depannya.

Cesss...!

"Hah...! Apa yang terjadi?" Serunya terkejut ketika melihat sebuah gelembung naik ke permukaan sebelum akhirnya meletus, seolah-olah batuan itu mendidih oleh suhu yang sangat panas, bahkan Nagato pun terpaksa memundurkan langkahnya agar tidak terkena hawa panas yang dipancarkan oleh magma tersebut.

Gruduk...! Gruduk...! Gruduk...!

Beberapa batuan dari atas tampak runtuh ketika magma tersebut membludak, seperti bereaksi terhadap aliran magma tersebut. Nagato hanya bisa berdiri disana sambil mewaspadai bebatuan yang jatuh dari atasnya.

"Apa ini ulah seseorang yang mengendalikan Shiro setelah kita mengetahui rahasianya?" Batin Nagato.

"Nagato, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Nagato. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, karena sudah familiar dengan suara yang terdengar tegas itu pun Nagato menjawab.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun disini" Jawab Nagato sambil menghindari batu-batu yang berjatuhan dari atas. Beberapa saat kemudian pria berambut merah itu pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria bertopeng sedang merangkul cowok berambut raven yang tampak lemah bersama dengan cewek rambut indigo yang sedang memasang wajah cemas meskipun ada sedikit determinasi dalam raut wajahnya.

"Jangan-jangan..." Nagato pun menoleh ke arah persegi yang berada di atas magma tersebut. Persegi itu tampak bergetar kuat. Dengan mata telanjang sekalipun bisa diketahui kalo di tempat tersebutlah pusat gempa tersebut berasal.

"Eventnya sudah mulai, karena sekarang kita berkumpul disini" Sahut suara lemah yang di rangkul oleh pria bertopeng di belakang Nagato. Pria berambut merah itu pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sedikit kesal, dan tampaknya wajahnya yang biasanya datar itupun sekarang mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda keluhan.

"Yare yare... Last Boss kah?" Kata Nagato sambil melihat ke arah persegi tersebut. Pusat persegi itu pun mulai menghitam secara berputar, seolah persegi itu adalah pusaran lubang hitam yang menghisap apapun kedalamnya. Setelah seluruh area persegi tadi sudah tertutupi oleh aura hitam, seseorang tampak turun dari dalam lubang tersebut.

Dengan kaki yang melayang bagaikan dewa turun dari langit, sosok tersebut menyeringai kepada empat orang yang berada di depannya saat ini. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali, hanya bisa menatap sosok tersebut dengan wajah pucat dan keterkejutan yang amat sangat, seolah mereka baru saja melihat akhir dunia. Hanya ada satu gumaman pelan dari Sasuke yang bersuara lemah.

"Itachi..."

 **-0-**

"Ini adalah last boss bukan?"

"Hahaha...! Kau hebat sekali bisa membuat permainan seperti ini"

"Tapi, apakah kamu yakin si rambut merah itu akan mati?"

"Aku yakin sekali, karena dia tidak pernah gagal dalam misinya"

"Bukankah ada si bocah Uchiha itu?"

"Tidak, tidak, apapun yang dikatakan oleh bocah uchiha itu tidak akan mempengaruhinya"

"Dasar...! Apakah kau sudah mencuci otak anakmu itu"

"Mungkin saja begitu"

 **TBC**

Itachi keluar dari sarangnya...! XD

Eh...! Sebentar, ada yang merasa kalo jalan ceritanya jadi aneh gini? Tiba-tiba muncul makhluk aneh, lalu Itachi tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, ada pedang Excalibur juga? Ini gimana sih ceritanya?

Gomeennn...! Ini author juga gatau dapet ide darimana (sebenernya idenya dari temen sih, tapi kayanya jadi ga match), tapi sebentar lagi juga abis kok.

Tinggal 2 chapter lagi, dan ternyata author masih belum tega membunuh Nagato di chapter ini. Mungkin chapter depan. Intinya Nagato bakalan mati *tawa jahat*.

Oke deh, mulai saat ini ga ada spoiler. Soalnya idenya juga sedikit berantakan gini sih XD.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't forget to review….!**


	11. Illusion

_"Ini adalah last boss bukan?"_

 _"Hahaha...! Kau hebat sekali bisa membuat permainan seperti ini"_

 _"Tapi, apakah kamu yakin si rambut merah itu akan mati?"_

 _"Aku yakin sekali, karena dia tidak pernah gagal dalam misinya"_

 _"Bukankah ada si bocah Uchiha itu?"_

 _"Tidak, tidak, apapun yang dikatakan oleh bocah uchiha itu tidak akan mempengaruhinya"_

 _"Dasar...! Apakah kau sudah mencuci otak anakmu itu"_

 _"Mungkin saja begitu"_

 **Chapter 11**

 **Island of Truth**

 **Illusion**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Dengan tenang dan pelan, pria berambut senada denganku itu turun. Seperti dewa yang sedang menaiki piring terbang tak terlihat, mata hitam miliknya terlihat sangat lembut di mataku. Ekspresi kelembutannya masih membekas padaku setelah dia meninggalkanku dalam keterpurukan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Air mataku meleleh begitu saja tanpa bisa kubendung dari biji onyxku begitu melihat sosok tersebut turun dari persegi.

"Itachi..."

"Nii-san" Kataku dengan bibir sedikit bergetar. Sosok tersebut, sosok yang telah melindungiku dari kesepian. Sosok yang telah menghiburku selama beberapa tahun setelah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuaku. Sosok yang selalu melindungiku. Setelah menghilang selama beberapa tahun diambil oleh malaikat maut dia kembali di hadapanku.

Malaikat maut? Tidak, tidak, kematiannya pasti hanyalah mimpi. Itachi-nii hanya pergi sebentar malam itu untuk bekerja, aku tidak sabar untuk membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya ketika dia mengetahui bahwa aku sudah bekerja dan hidup berkecukupan. Pasti dia akan senang sekali mendengarnya, dan mungkin setelah itu dia akan mencari calon istri dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan adik kecilnya ini lagi.

Tunggu, tunggu, tapi aku masih ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Itachi-nii. Mungkin dia harus sedikit menunda pernikahannya dulu.

 _Hei...! Kau tidak lupa hal itu kan? Coba tengok ke arah sekelilingmu_

Sebuah suara bergema dari seluruh sudut pikiranku. Berisik, kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri.

 _Lihat dulu. Atau aku yang akan..._

Baiklah, setelah itu diam di dalam. Bukankah kau juga merindukan Itachi-nii?

Kuputar kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, menuju ke arah Tobi-san dan Nagato-san yang masih berdiri di sampingku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang ada ada wajah Tobi-san yang tertutup topeng, tapi mata merah milik Tobi-san tampak menatap tajam ke arah Itachi-nii. Nafasnya terdengar sedikit memburu, seperti orang yang berusaha untuk menahan kesabaran.

Sementara Nagato-san sedang menatap Itachi-nii dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Mata ungu miliknya dipenuhi dengan kebencian pada Itachi-nii. Hei..! Ayolah, dia itu orang baik kok. Kenapa kalian menganggapnya sebagai musuh kalian? Mungkin saja dia kesini untuk menyelamatkan kami.

 _Tidak, bodoh. Hal itu tidak mungkin, apa kau lupa tentang hal yang kita diskusikan kemaren?_

Mataku pun membelalak mendengar ucapan dari dalam pikiranku tersebut. Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin. Kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini? Mereka benar-benar kejam.

Wussss...!

Sebuah kilatan merah melaju kencang dari belakangku. Jangan-jangan...

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

 **Tobi's POV**

Bocah berambut jingga jabrik itu tersenyum sinis kepadaku. Senyuman meremehkan yang telah dia sunggingkan selama banyak tahun, bahkan aku sendiri pun sudah melupakan kapan dia mulai tersenyum seperti itu. Kami pertama kali bertemu saat tes menjadi tentara, dan dia selalu berada di dekatku untuk menjatuhkanku. Busuk bukan?

Itulah Yahiko. Haters abadi yang menjadi rivalku sejak menjadi seorang tentara. Demi menjadi anjing yang dipiara oleh pemerintah, dia rela menghalalkan segala cara untuk memperolah gelar 'anjing terbaik' yang setiap tahun di anugerahkan kepada kumpulan anjing yang selalu menggogong minta makan. Militer hanya kumpulan orang busuk?

Tanyakan kepada jenderal negara ini, apakah mereka mampu melawan pasukan tempur seorang diri? Apakah mereka bisa memenangkan pertempuran tanpa kaki tangan mereka? Mungkin kebanyakan hanya akan lari kepada musuh dan menawarkan kerja sama. Lihat...! Lalu apa artinya bintang di dada dan jabatan di pundak mereka itu? Mereka bahkan hanya bisa mengendalikan pion-pion mereka dan duduk dengan tenang di kursi kepala sembari menerima penghargaan diatas banyaknya darah yang mereka tumpahkan.

Kugenggam erat pedang suci yang berada di tangan kananku, mencoba menahan hasrat untuk tidak merobek mulutnya yang sedang menyeringai sinis tersebut. Mulutku kukunci rapat-rapat, mencoba menahan semua amarah yang mungkin saja akan keluar meskipun kubuka hanya sedikit saja. Orang ini yang telah membuatku mengeluarkan sumpah serapahku di belantara dunia maya sehingga membuatku terdampar di pulau kebenaran ini.

Memang aku tidak bisa menjamin jika dia tidak datang dalam hidupku, semua orang yang ada disini akan terus hidup, tapi paling tidak aku tidak akan mengalami pertarungan psikopat semacam ini.

Mulutku tetap diam selama aku menimbun setiap butir amarahku pada pria bermata hitam ini. Seperti biasanya, aku akan tetap diam meskipun dia memprovokasi ku bersama dengan teman-temannya di akademi militer. Aku tetap diam meskipun aku dijatuhkan tepat didepan senior. Aku akan tetap diam meskipun...

Tanpa sadar, genggamanku mulai mengerat. Pedang putih itu pun terangkat dengan sendirinya membentuk kuda-kuda menebas musuh. Cahaya putih mulai keluar dari bilah pedang tersebut.

Bukankah ini... cahaya yang keluar ketika aku menggunakan pedang milikku tadi? Apakah kakiku akan bergerak dengan sendirinya lagi?

Ah...! Bagaimana pun juga dia memang pantas kubunuh.

Dengan langkah cepat, tanpa terlihat oleh mata, sesuatu menekan tanganku. Cahaya putih tadi menghilang di sambar oleh bayangan merah yang melaju dengan cepat dari belakangku.

 **End of Tobi's POV**

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

 **Nagato's POV**

Keparat...! Keparat...! Keparat...!

Apa kau belum puas mengacaukan hidupku...! Apa aku masih terlihat kurang menderita dimatamu?

Apakah kau tidak puas menyakiti seorang anak kecil dengan mendorong ayahnya dari lantai dua puluh tepat di depan matanya? Apa kau sudah gila...!

 **Flashback**

"Nagato...-san, benar?" Kubalas senyuman ramah tersebut dengan senyuman dingin dari wajahku. Dahi pria berambut coklat itu tampak sedikit berkerut ketika melihat riwayat hidup yang ku serahkan padanya.

Ini adalah sesi interview. Lamaranku kemarin sudah diterima dan aku dipanggil untuk interview dengan personalia perusahaan besar. Namaku Nagato, saat ini aku baru berumur 22 tahun dan lulus S1 dengan gelar sarjana komputer. Lulusan sarjana komputer memang terbilang banyak, tapi karena IPK milikku yang hampir sempurna, aku diterima di perusahaan besar ini meskipun wajahku terlihat pucat dan tidak ramah. Tapi, rambutku tidak kusut, merah lurus, dan tampak seperti tersisir rapi.

"IPK anda bagus sekali, bagaimana anda bisa mendapat yang seperti ini?" Tanya personalia tersebut. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, seperti orang tidak tahu, sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Berpikir logis, mungkin. Bukankah seorang programmer dituntut untuk selalu berpikir logis?" Kataku balik bertanya. Personalia itu pun mengangguk-angguk paham. Sepertinya dia paham dengan ucapanku, tapi jujur saja aku tidak yakin dengan ekspresinya itu. Personalia dari psikologi kan?

"Bisa saya tes sedikit soal pengetahuan anda tentang logika pemrograman?" Tanyanya. Aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tetap berpose tegak seperti yang dicontohkan oleh buku panduan interview kerja di perusahaan besar. Pria berambut coklat itu pun membolak-balikkan buku besar berisi nota banyak orang sambil menjilati jempolnya ketika merasa sedikit seret dengan lembaran buku tersebut. Beberapa kali kacamata bulatnya melorot dari hidung mancungnya sebelum dia dengan sigap mengangkatnya kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian badannya kembali tegak dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar monitor yang berada di sampingnya dan mengetikkan beberapa perintah sebelum akhirnya dia menunjukkan layar tersebut kepadaku.

"Bagaimana menurut anda?" Katanya sambil memperlihatkan layar tersebut padaku. Aku pun sedikit mendekatkan wajahku terhadap layar tersebut dan kemudian memicingkan mataku untuk melihat tulisan kecil-kecil yang tercetak didalam layar tersebut. Ah...! Soal ini, cara untuk menyeimbangkan Binary Tree.

"Ada banyak cara sih untuk meneimbangkan BST, tapi yang biasa saya lakukan mirip dengan AVL tree, yaitu putar kanan putar kiri dari bawah. Costnya cukup lumayan" Jawabku singkat. Penguji tersebut tampak manggut-manggut mendengar jawabanku.

"Bagaimana anda tahu kalo itu belum seimbang?" Lanjutnya memberi pertanyaan baru.

"Proses rekursif untuk melihat keseimbangan sebuah BST. Lihat apakah tinggi pohon kanan dan kirinya sama" Jawabku.

"Melihat tinggi pohon menggunakan banyak cost kan? Berarti untuk data yang besar anda akan kesulitan dengan cara anda yang seperti itu bukan?" Tanya personalia tersebut seperti memojokkanku. Aku pun hanya angkat bahu mendengarnya.

"Kita tinggal lakukan itu setiap kali kita insert suatau data. Pohon akan terus seimbang dan melakukan tiap pengecekkan dengan kompleksitas log n. Berarti untuk semua data kita punya n log n.. Sedangkan jika kita ingin mengecek suatu saat nanti, artinya kita ingin melakukan insert dengan kompleksitas log n. Artinya secara default, penggunaan AVL tree adalah yang terbaik jika keperluannya adalah untuk penyeimbangan pohon" Sahutku. Kepala pewawancara itu pun tampak mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar ucapanku tadi. Dia pun menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang berisi berkas lamaranku sambil manggut-manggut.

Tak kuduga sebelumnya, sebuah tangan coklat kekar tiba-tiba datang dari atas dan mengambil berkas tersebut dari tangan personalia. Personalia yang kaget itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Aku pun tidak bisa menahan keterkejutanku melihat orang tersebut. Rambut putih panjang, dagu runcing, mata hitamnya yang terlihat ramah menatap berkas lamaran tersebut. Irisnya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya tangannya menurunkan berkas tersebut sedikit untuk mengintipku. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali berkutat pada berkas lamaranku tersebut.

Apa yang orang ini lakukan disini?

"Ahahah...! Pak direktur, apakah bapak ingin mengecek adanya tindakan KKN disini. Tidak, tidak, kami para personalia disini sudah disumpah sedemikian rupa untuk tidak menerima penyuapan ataupun memasukkan saudara kami secara spontan..."

"Masukkan dia" Potong orang yang dipanggil tersebut sambil menyerahkan berkas milikku ke atas meja di depannya.

"M...maksud bapak? Bukankah itu tindakan KKN?" Tanya personalia tersebut. Orang itu pun hanya mengangkat bahu lebarnya.

"Tidak, tidak, buat dia mengalami masa percobaan sebagai kadiv bagian pengembangan software. Orang yang seenaknya menggurui personalia semacam ini pastilah bukan orang yang mau diremehkan kelebihannya. Artinya, dia pasti punya harga diri yang tinggi yang terbentuk dari bagaimana lingkungan itu mempengaruhinya" Kata orang tersebut sok diplomatis. Aku pun menatap tajam mata hitam orang tersebut. Apa yang dia rencanakan?

Jiraiya, nama orang tersebut. Perusahaan besar tempatku melamar ini adalah perusahaan bentukan dari Jiraiya dan ayahku, sampai suatu saat ketika sebuah acara perusahaan, ayahku di dorong oleh bajingan berambut putih ini agar dia bisa menguasai perusahaan yang tengah berkembang itu sendirian. Waktu itu, aku langsung melarikan diri begitu melihat Jiraiya sampai aku di pungut oleh yayasan yatim piatu. Disitu aku mengenal banyak hal dengan menyimpan kebencianku pada bajingan itu, sampai saat aku sudah lulus menjadi sarjana, aku pun melamar pekerjaan pada Jiraiya dengan niat membalas dendam.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, dia memasukkanku kesini dengan alasan tidak jelas semacam itu, apakah dia sudah mengenailku dan menyesali perbuatannya sehingga dia bermaksud memasukkanku kedalam perusahaannya tanpa test? Mata unguku terbentur pada sosok anggun berambut biru yang sedang memakai sebuah almamater kuning dengan tulisan Universitas Konoha di dada kirinya. Gadis bermata kuning itu berdiri dan kemudian tersenyum sedikit ketika berbicara dengan Jiraiya. Seulas senyum pun kusunggingkan dari bibir pucatku. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal hal ini lebih dari kau bisa menyesali apapun.

"Jiraiya..."

 **End of Flashback**

Rencanaku untuk memanfaatkan Konan gagal setelah mengetahui bahwa Konan memiliki tingkat kedewasaan yang kurang sehingga membuatku tidak bisa bekerja optimal pada perusahaan. Dia selalu menggunakan posisinya sebagai putri dari Jiraiya untuk menyuruh-nyuruh karyawanku untuk bisa menyelesaikan tugas secara lebih baik, dan menyeretku kedalam rencana kencannya yang menjijikkan.

Hal itu membuatku muak dan menulis Konan yang menghalangi rencana balas dendamku pada sebuah website. Dan itu, membuatku terperangkap di pulau busuk ini.

Bersama dengan keparat ini...

Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus membunuh sang keparat Jiraiya yang sekarang tengah tersenyum keji di depanku. Cahaya keperakan muncul dari pedang putih yang dibawa oleh makhluk bertopeng di depanku, apakah dia ingin menyerang Jiraiya juga? Kau sungguh keterlaluan Jiraiya, bahkan jenderal itu pun juga menaruh dendam kepadamu.

"Tapi, aku yang akan menghabisimu..." Kupacu kakiku untuk berlari menuju ke arah Tobi dan kemudian merebut pedangnya. Pedang yang masih bercahaya itu sepertinya memiliki kekuatan magis untuk menggerakkan siapap pun yang memegangnya. Kakiku bergerak sendiri sambil memegang pedang tersebut menuju ke arah Jiraiya.

"Mati kau...!"

 **End of Nagato's POV**

Kilatan merah bergerak dengan cepat menuju bayangan orang yang tidak jelas turun dari persegi tersebut.

"Nagato-san, jangan lakukan itu. Ingat hal yang kita bicarakan kemaren? Itu hanyalah ilusi..." Ucapan Sasiuke terputus begitu saja tanpa bisa di dengar oleh Nagato yang sudah kalap oleh dendam. Pedang putih tersebut menyabet sosok ilusi tersebut. Gelombang kejutnya menimbulkan getaran yang bahkan sanggup meruntuhkan dinding goa. Debu tebal mulai menutupi ketiga orang yang tampak terkejut dengan tindakan Nagato tersebut. Sasuke yang sudah memperingatkan Nagato tampak sedikit waspada dengan debu yang semakin menebal ini.

Yap...! Itu semua hanyalah ilusi, ilusi dan cerminan dari sifat mereka.

Yahiko yang membuat Tobi merasa muak dengan sikapnya yang seolah menjadi tentara hanya karena gelar dan jabatan sehingga ingin membunuhnya.

Jiraiya yang menyulutkan api dendam kepada Nagato kecil dan mendorong Nagato untuk membunuh Konan.

Dan Itachi...

Kenapa bukan Ino? Kenapa harus Itachi yang membuat bocah berambut raven itu depresi setelah kehilangan kakak tercintanya? Kenapa bukan Ino yang membuatnya terjerums jauh kedalam pulau kematian ini?

Tampaknya Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut, karena dirinya pasti sudah mengerti kenapa Shiro tidak menampakkan Ino di depan matanya.

Debu itu pun mulai menipis, pandangan mereka mulai terlihat jelas. Dan, pemandangan yang sudah menunggu mereka benar-benar tidak akan masuk kedalam pemikiran mereka saat itu. Onyx hitam pekat itu pun juga melebar karena terkejut dengan pemandangan yang sekarang berada di depannya.

Tobi ada di kanannya berhadapan dengan dirinya, sementara Hinata ada di sebelah kirinya dengan jarak yang hampir sama. Sasuke benar-benar merasakan bahwa dirinya tidak bergerak selangkah pun dari tempatnya semula, itu artinya dua orang itu yang bergerak ke hadapannya sehingga membentuk sebuah segitiga sama sisi.

Dan, yang paling mengejutkan adalah apa yang berada di pusat segitiga sama sisi tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah yang tadinya menerjang ilusi tersebut dengan pedang yang bercahaya, sekarang tengah terbaring dengan warna merah yang lebih pekat. Pedang yang tadinya berada di tangannya itu sekarang sudah berdiri diatas tubuh pucatnya, dengan mata pedang yang menancap di tenggorokannya.

"Ap...apa-apaan ini?"

 **Sasuke's POV**

Apakah ilus tersebut bisa membunuh seseorang? Ataukah Shiro ingin agar orang yang menyerang ilusi tersebut mati seketika? Tidak, tidak, tidak ada gunanya Shiro melakukan hal itu jika ingin 'melatih' kita untuk menjadi pembunuh profesional. Berarti, Shiro memperlihatkan ilusi tersebut untuk memancing nafsu membunuh dari kami. Tidak heran bila Nagato-san...

Tunggu dulu...

Situasi macam apa ini? Hanya ada Hinata dan Tobi-san di depanku. Jika aku tidak membunuh Nagato-san berarti hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

 _Bukankah Hinata yang membunuhnya?_

Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jelas ini Tobi-san yang membunuh Nagato-san, Hinata tidak mungkin bisa mengangkat pedang sebesar itu.

 _Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang sudah kau lewati bersama Hinata, Sasuke._

Sudah kupikirkan dengan seksama, baka. Sudahlah, kau diam saja disana, aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini.

 _Bukankah ini pertarungan hidup dan matimu? Apa kau yakin bahwa Hinata tidak membunuhmu ketika kau sudah membunuh Tobi? Sepertinya kau masih terbayang-bayang dengan penolakan Ino?_

Diamlah...! Bukankah kau yang saking takutnya dengan kematian sehingga menghasutku untuk menuduh Hinata yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula, tidak ada jaminan jika Tobi-san tidak akan membunuhku.

 _Kau sudah memikirkannya dengan jelas kan? Tobi tidak mungkin membunuh temannya sendiri._

Dia memiliki kebencian yang besar pada Nagato. Apa kau tidak merasakannya?

 _Mungkin itu yang dinamakan semangat rivalitas. Hahaha...!_

Diamlah didalam, aku yang akan mengambil alih dari sini.

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

"Apa kau tahu Tobi-san? Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan hal ini ketika kita berlari bersama waktu itu. Tetapi kau malah menyepelekan hal yang paling penting saat ini" Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah tubuh Nagato. Dengan wajah dingin dia mencabut pedang tersebut dari tenggorokan Nagato dan kemudian menghunuskannya dengan dua tangan ke arah Tobi.

"Ap...apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Tobi dengan nada bingung melihat Sasuke. Bocah berambut raven itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, seperti seorang sadis yang sedang melihat korbannya dengan mata berseri-seri.

"Tidak ada. Jika kau belum tahu, kita semua berada di dunia virtual" Kata Sasuke. Tobi langsung menatap horror kepada Sasuke, apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh si ayam laknat ini? Dunia virtual?

"Lihat pedang ini. Bukankah pedang dengan kekuatan seperti ini hanya ada di dalam game saja. Selain itu, penyihir yang kukejar kemaren juga menghilang entah kemana. Belum lagi makhluk aneh yang mengejar kita saat ini. Lihat...! Kita semua sedang berada dalam game" Seru Sasuke seperti orang kesetanan.

"Ini tidak nyata. Kematian yang ada disini tidak nyata, ini hanya seperti kau log out dari game online yang kau mainkan. Tidak ada orang mati disini" Kata Sasuke. Tobi tampak memicingkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut.

"Jadi, kau mau membunuhku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan mati?" Kata Tobi menarik kesimpulan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak, Tobi-san. Tolong jangan berprasangka buruk denganku dulu. Jika ini adalah sebuah permainan virtual, pasti ada tujuannya bukan. Pasti ada seseorang yang menikmati ini semua diatas sana, bukankah tidak menarik apabila hanya ada kita bertiga disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku bermaksud membuatnya menjadi lebih menarik dengan menambahkan romansa antara diriku dan Hinata, benar kan Hinata?" Kata Sasuke sambil menoleh kepada Hinata yang sedang berdiam di belakangnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya menunduk dalam diam. Mata onyx Sasuke pun beralih pada Tobi yang berada di depannya dan mulai berjalan mendekat dengan pedang terhunus.

"Tapi, bukankah kau bilang bahwa tujuan dari permainan ini adalah untuk mengelabui sang robot pendeteksi pembunuhan Shiro?" Tanya Tobi.

"Yap...! Dan, untuk kali ini aku yang akan mengelabui Shiro dengan melakukan pembunuhan tanpa nafsu membunuh saat ini" Jawab Sasuke mantap. Tobi tampak sedikit takut dengan pandangan kosong dari Sasuke. Pandangan yang mampu menghisap apapun kedalam kegelapan. Inikah diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

"Pedang ini akan menghasilkan kekuatan magis apabila di pegang dengan tepat dan akan menggerakkan tubuh kita sesuai dengan teknik pedang yang diaktifkan" Kata Sasuke sambil memasang kuda-kuda serangan cepat. Pedang itu pun bercahaya sejenak sebelum akhirnya hilang ditelan kilat biru kehitaman. Beberapa saat kemudian, cowok berambut raven itu sudah berjongkok di belakang Tobi sambil membawa pedang di tangan kanannya.

Serangan yang benar-benar tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata manusia. Bahkan tak sempat berteriak, tak sempat menjerit, tubuh bagian atas cowok bertopeng itu langsung merosot ke bawah. Bagian bawahnya langsung ambruk ke belakang. Onyx Sasuke yang tadinya kosong, penuh kegelapan itu sekarang menatap tajam ke belakangnya.

"Romansa ya, huh"

 _Kubilang juga apa, baka._

 **TBC**

Hehehe...! Mati semua deh. Tinggal SasuHina doang, enaknya di apain ya ini? Dijadiin Rate M XD?

Oke, oke, ini ide dari awal untuk menjadikan Hinata menjadi seperti ini. Dia yang membunuh Nagato dan kemudian Sasuke yang membunuh Tobi. Sekarang, apakah Hinata dan Sasuke akan saling bunuh-bunuhan? Ataukah mereka akan saling menyelamatkan?

Besok Last Chapter. Dan karena author agak kurang sehat, mungkin dua minggu lagi, atau bisa juga lebih XD. Last chapternya ga tentu deh pokoknya.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't forget to review….!**


	12. End?

_Serangan yang benar-benar tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata manusia. Bahkan tak sempat berteriak, tak sempat menjerit, tubuh bagian atas cowok bertopeng itu langsung merosot ke bawah. Bagian bawahnya langsung ambruk ke belakang. Onyx Sasuke yang tadinya kosong, penuh kegelapan itu sekarang menatap tajam ke belakangnya._

 _"Romansa ya, huh"_

 _Kubilang juga apa, baka._

 **Chapter 1** **2**

 **Island of Truth**

 **End**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

 **Tuk...! Tuk...! Tuk...!**

Suara langkah kaki perlahan bergema di dalam koridor dengan dinding putih tersebut. Deretan lampu dengan tingkat kecerahan yang luar biasa berbaris menerangi koridor sepanjang beberapa ratus meter tersebut seolah-olah, koridor yang terisolasi dari dunia luar itu tampak seperti disinari oleh cahaya mentari pagi. Dua orang dengan rambut coklat panjang tampak beriringan berjalan seirama dengan bunyi ketukan sepatu pantofel mereka.

Mata lavender milik salah seorang yang berada di depan tampak serius menatap ke depan sementara pria yang di belakangnya tampak mengikutinya dengan langkah terburu-buru sambil membaca data yang berada di tab yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Anda luar biasa, Hiashi-sama. Dalam waktu singkat bisa menumbangkan mereka semua meskipun si bocah ayam tadi sudah mempersatukan mereka. Apakah anda tidak ingin melihat akhir kisahnya?" Tanya pria yang membawa tab tadi kepada pria yang dipanggilnya Hiashi tersebut. Mata lavender milik Hiashi tetap menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke arah pria yang nampaknya adalah asistennya tersebut.

"Tidak usah, bagaimanapun Hinata pasti akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik" Katanya sambil tetap melangkah ke depan dengan langkah cepat.

"Yang penting sekarang adalah kita menyiapkan sistem yang akan digunakan untuk mewadahi jiwa dari bocah Uchiha itu. Apakah sudah siap, Ko?" Kali ini Hiashi menolehkan kepalanya kepada asisten yang dipanggilnya Ko tadi.

"Untuk itu, kita sudah siap untuk penanganan AI nya. Tapi untuk robot yang telah direncanakan bulan lalu itu masih sedikit terlambat" Jawab Ko. Hiashi tampak mengerutkan dahinya sebentar mendengar ucapan dari Ko.

"Jadi, kita harus tunda update dari robot yang sudah kita umumkan kemaren?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada dingin. Aura kekejaman tampak keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Ko sedikit bergidik merasakan aura yang begitu kuat tersebut. Setelah susah payah menelan kegugupannya bersama dengan ludah yang mengental di mulutnya, suaranya pun mulai keluar.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengupdatenya secara bertahap. Tuan tahu kan, fitur penting dari robot itu sudah siap meskipun masih belum stabil. Jadi, kita bisa menariknya dari pemasaran dengan dalih patch terbaru beberapa hari setelah update bulan lalu" Kata Ko dengan terbata-bata. Hiashi kemudian berhenti secara mendadak dan langsung berbalik ke arah Ko.

"Apa yang kau maksud fitur penting itu? Bukannya fitur yang akan kita kembangkan saat ini lebih penting. Target kita sekarang adalah untuk membuat robot yang bisa mengelabui Shiro, AI milik polisi yang bisa melacak pembunuhan. Jika kita tidak masukkan fitur itu sesegera mungkin, kita pasti akan dicurigai oleh kepolisian saat kita akan melaksanakan misi penting kita" Bentak Hiashi.

"Ba...baiklah tuan. Akan saya suruh bagian pengembangan untuk menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin setelah kita mengambil jiwa dari bocah uchiha itu"

"Aku sudah memastikan bahwa Hinata pasti melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, jadi jangan sampai terlambat. Misi 'penting' kita kali ini mengenai seseorang yang sudah melacak organisasi kita sejak lama" Kata Hiashi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Baik, Tuan"

 **-0-**

Sementara itu, dalam goa yang gelap, dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan mengacungkan senjata masing-masing. Yang laki-laki sedang menatap tajam ke arah wanita berambut indigo. Tatapannya sinis, onyxnya menusuk tajam seolah ingin menguliti gadis tersebut hidup-hidup. Pedang yang begitu tajam nan indah sudah terhunus di tangannya. Bisa dilihat telapak tangan itu memutih saking eratnya dia memegang gagang pedang tersebut.

Sementara di seberang sana, wanit berambut indigo itu hanya menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan sinis dan meremehkan. Tangannya sudah teracung ke depan, dengan jari telunjuk yang sudah siap menarik pelatuk pistol yang dibawanya.

"Pistol Ryouma, eh? Apakah orang dibalik dunia virtual ini tidak mengerti fantasi? Menggabungkan pedang sihir excalibur dan pistol Ryouma?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Saa ne, aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Tou-chan" Jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan moncong senjatanya dari Sasuke. Mata onyx dan lavender itu bertemu, tidak dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh romantisme, tapi dengan tatapan sinis dan meremehkan sekaligus menegangkan.

"Sama seperti pedang itu, pistol ini juga akan beraksi secara cepat bila aku mengambil langkah awal yang cepat" Kata Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menggunakan skill pedang miliknya. Pemuda berambut raven itu tampak mengurungkan niatnya mendengar ucapan Hinata. Tubuhnya kembali ke posisi normal, pedangnya di taruh di sisi tubuhnya. Pegangan tangannya pun mengendur.

Prang...!

"Eh...!" Gumam Hinata pelan ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Bukan hanya kuda-kudanya yang berubah. Tatapan sinisnya tadi tampak berubah, mata onyx yang semua berkilat tajam itu sekarang tampak berkaca-kaca. Buliran air mata mulai menumpuk meskipun harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki mampu menahannya agar tidak menangis di depan wanita. Pedangnya pun sekarang sudah jatuh disisinya. Raut wajahnya tampak seperti orang yang menyerah. Apakah ini Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

"Kau... berkepribadian ganda?" Kata Hinata dengan nada yang cukup terkejut. Pria itu tampak tersenyum lemah dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Yare yare"

 **Sasuke's POV**

 _Hei...! Apa yang akan kau lakukan bodoh? Kau gak tau apa itu pistol? Itu senjata api bego, kenapa kau menjatuhkan senjatamu. Kau ini..._

Diamlah...! Kau tidak tahu apa rencanaku kan?

 _Iya, kau tidak punya rencana apa-apa. Aku bisa membaca pemikiranmu tau, kau tau kan apa rencanaku?_

Tidak, tapi rencanamu pasti akan membuat masalah besar lain.

 _Dan rencanamu pasti akan membuat kita mati._

Haha...! Memang masalah apa jika kita mati? Toh, meskipun kau menggunakan rencanamu sekalipun kita juga akan mati. Setiap orang pasti akan mati cepat atau lambat bukan?

 _Huh...! Quote tidak bermutu mulai keluar dari pikiran pesimismu itu. Kenapa kau selalu depresi dan menginginkan kematian, dasar._

Bukankah kau juga sama pesimisnya, hanya saja...

 _Tidak, aku hanya berpandangan realistis._

Kau hanya takut pada kematian. Ketakutanmu membuat otakmu bekerja cukup keras dan membuatmu lebih jenius lagi dalam perencanaan.

 _Lalu, apa masalahnya?_

Ini adalah masalah yang kubuat, jadi biarkan aku untuk menanggungnya. Kau sudah mengatakan bahwa Hinata yang bersalah, tapi aku tetap bersikeras untuk membunuh Tobi-san. Untuk sekarang, biarkan aku menanggung masalah ini. Jangan ikut campur.

 _Kau bercanda...! Kita ada dalam satu tubuh, jangan berlagak untuk menanggung semuanya sendirian. Aku juga akan kena impasnya._

Jadi, jika kita berpisah kau akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan tugas ini padaku.

 _Jelas, jika kau ingin mati, mati saja sendiri._

Kau tau, dari awal aku tidak berencana untuk mati.

 _Eh...! Kau... bukannya kau selalu ingin mati saja daripada harus menanggung kesedihan sebanyak ini? Jangan-jangan kau..._

Lihat...! Aku bisa berubah kan? Kenapa kau tidak merubah pandangan paranoidmu itu. Takut akan kematian bahkan lebih buruk daripada kematian itu sendiri.

 _Huft...! Terserah deh. Aku akan katakan padamu apa yang aku tahu. Mungkin ini bisa membantu._

 **End Sasuke's POV**

 **~o0o~**

 **Island of Truth**

 **~o0o~**

"Pantas saja banyak rule yang gak berlaku bagimu, ternyata itu rahasia yang bisa mengelabui Shiro. Aku akan masukkan itu dalam penelitian, apakah teman berambut merahmu itu punya kepribadian ganda juga?" Tanya Hinata tetap mengacungkan pistol ke arah Sasuke. Cowok berambut raven itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Bukankah kau juga kenal namanya, Hinata-chan? Dia itu Nagato" Kata Sasuke dengan seulas senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Hinata berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Kenapa bocah ayam itu tidak takut meskipun sudah di todong pistol oleh Hinata? Apa ini kepribadiannya yang lain?

"Masa bodoh" Bentak Hinata. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan dikira aku akan kasihan denganmu meskipun kau menunjukkan keberanian seperti itu" Kata Hinata dengan wajah yakin sambil bersiap membidik Sasuke dengan pistolnya. Tapi, pria bermata onyx itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan dengan langkah tegap tanpa ragu-ragu seolah berani menantang kematian di depan matanya. Cewek berambut indigo itu juga tampak tenang.

"Memang, aku juga tidak berharap akan dikasihani olehmu" Kata Sasuke sambil tetap berjalan. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia sudah sampai di depan Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya berdiri tenang, toh, Sasuke bukan ancaman baginya.

"Karena satu-satunya yang kuharapkan sekarang adalah kematian" Lenjut bocah berambut raven itu ketika sudah sampai di depan Hinata. Dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap mata masing-masing. Hinata menatap dengan tatapan sinis kepada Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke masih mempertahankan tatapan dan senyuman hangatnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku kabulkan harapanmu" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum sinis, merendahkan Sasuke yang terlihat putus asa tersebut. Diarahkannya moncong pistol miliknya tepat di dahi Sasuke, seperti algojo-algojo yang akan menghukum mati para terpidana.

"Ne, Hinata. Bisakah kau pindahkan targetmu menuju jantungku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan cerita romansa yang kau harapkan tadi" Sahut Hinata cepat. Seulas senyuman lemah tersungging dari bibir merah si bocah uchiha mendengar jawaban dingin dari Hinata.

"Aku memang tidak pernah berhasil dalam romansa. Mungkin seorang hacker tidak begitu pandai soal seperti itu" Celetuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tanya" Jawab Hinata masih berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi mengeksekusi Sasuke. Tapi, jari telunjuk yang sudah menempel di pelatuk itu terasa sangat seakan-akan ikut protes pada otaknya agar bisa mendengar suara lembut milik Sasuke lebih banyak lagi.

"Tidak, tidak. Apa yang kupikirkan, aku harus mematuhi perintah Tou-chan bagaimanapun keadaannya" Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau tau, seorang hacker punya sebuah trik yang paling berguna jika mereka sudah buntu dengan sistem yang sulit di tembus. Itu adalah social engineering, mataku disini sudah terlatih untuk membedakan ekspresi setiap orang sehingga aku tahu..."

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku tidak mau dengar sampah yang keluar dari mulutmu itu, kenapa tidak kau jahit saja mulut yang penuh dengan omong kosong tentang kedamaian milikmu itu" Bentak Hinata langsung memotong perkataan Sasuke bahkan sebelum bocah itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau kesepian, Hinata-chan?" Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari bibir Sasuke membuat gadis berambut indigo itu terdiam.

"Tidak, aku tidak kesepian. Ada tou-chan yang selalu berada di sampingku selama ini, untuk apa aku membutuhkan orang lain kalo ada orang yang mengerti diriku mengalahkan semua orang. Selama ada tou-chan, aku tidak akan kesepian" Sangkal Hinata dalam hati.

"Dari sorot matamu aku bisa melihat bahwa kamu ingin dilindungi, kamu ingin dimanja, bukan dimanfaatkan seperti ini. Apakah kau ingin berbohong?"

"Jangan sok tau, kau hanya mengenalku selama beberapa jam saja. Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika aku bisa dengan mudah mengakali Shiro yang mendeteksi kebohongan karena aku adalah player special disini" Bantah Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak sok tau. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tabah dan tegar seperti itu, kau tau? Sekuat apapun seorang wanita, dan selemah apapun seorang pria, pasti akan ada saatnya sang pria melindungi wanitanya. Memang sudah menjadi insting pria untuk melindungi wanita, bukan untuk memperalat mereka" Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang menyindir Tou-chan dan ingin membuatku berbalik melawannya yang sudah memperalatku?" Tanya Hinata dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli dengan Tou-chanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jadilah dirimu sendiri, terimalah dirimu sendiri. Menjadi orang lain dan memakai topeng hanya akan membuatmu tidak dikenali oleh orang lain, dan akhirnya kau akan kehilangan dirimu selamanya"

"Urusai...! Apa urusanmu menasehatiku seperti itu? Kau itu cuma alat yang akan digunakan untuk melawan Shiro, jadi tutup mulutmu sampai aku selesai melakukan prosesnya" Bentak Hinata.

"Kau sudah lama menjadi mata-mata kan? Bahkan kau bisa berakting sebagus itu, seolah tidak memedulikan kata-kataku" Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesepianmu. Tanpa ada yang melindungi, dan kau bereaksi secara spontan ketika aku membunuh penyihir itu" Lanjut Sasuke tanpa memedulikan moncong pistol yang sudah berada di dahinya. Hanya dengan sekali hentakan ringan dari Hinata, dia tidak tau lagi bagaimana nasibnya. Tapi entah kenapa jari gadis berambut indigo itu masih terlihat kaku untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Jangan-jangan...

"Aku, tidak mau dikhianati lagi. Kumohon jangan berbohong lagi, Hinata-chan" Nada Sasuke berubah, dari yang semua tegas dan penuh penekanan menjadi lembut dan tampak memelas. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh mereka berdua?

"Aku akan selalu tetap bersamamu, bukan untuk memperalatmu, dan berjalan di depanmu. Tetapi, untuk melindungimu. Jika kau tidak mau menerimanya sebaiknya aku..."

Dorr...!

"Kenapa kau tidak diam saja"

Prang...!

Mata onyx itu pun hanya bisa menatap kosong. Darah segar bermuncratan dari lubang yang terbentuk di mulutnya oleh tangan dingin Hinata. Onyx itu pun tertutup secara perlahan seiring dengan robohnya tubuh bocah tersebut.

 _Gagal ya?_

Yups...! Rencanamu gagal. Mungkin kau salah membaca ekspresinya

 _Mana mungkin, bego. Kau meragukan kemampuanku._

Kau terlalu takut mati untuk melakukan hal itu

 _Jarang sekali kau menyalahkan orang lain._

Yah...! Penyesalan memang datang terakhir kan?

 _Kau tahu kalo ternyata kematian itu tidak setenang yang kau pikirkan._

Mungkin ketakutanmu pada kematian ada benarnya.

 **-0-**

"Oi...! Bangun, bangun, cepat" Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo tampak sedang berusaha membangunkan cowok yang sedang terlelap di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Bocah berambut raven itu pun bangun dengan tampang tidak mengerti, seperti orang ling lung.

"Ayo...!" Ajak gadis tersebut sambil menarik, atau mungkin bisa dibilang menyeret pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Mata lavender gadis tersebut menyiratkan sebuah kecemasan yang amat sangat, seperti orang yang terancam dengan dewa kematian. Sementara mata onyx pemuda itu hanya menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan kosong sambil terus berjalan sempoyongan karena di seret oleh sang gadis.

Suara langkah kaki gadis tersebut menggema di dalam lorong terang benderang yang rumit. Tanpa takut tersesat, gadis itu tampak yakin sekali dengan arahnya berjalan. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah pintu tampak berada di ujung lorong dengan seberkas cahaya kekuningan milik mentari yang jatuh lurus dari kaca yang menempel di pintu tersebut. Bibir merah gadis itu pun menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lega, tetapi segera berubah ketika dia melihat ke belakang.

"Hinata-sama..." Sebuah suara teriakan mengetuk gendang telinga gadis tersebut. Seperti sebuah sakelar yang tertekan, kakinya secara otomatis langsung berlari sambil menyeret pemuda di belakangnya. Tapi, tampaknya pemuda itu tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama.

"Kenapa kau begitu merepotkan sekarang, Sasuke-kun" Gumamnya sambil membungkuk. Diangkatnya tubuh lemah pemuda tersebut diatas punggungnya dan mulai berlari menuju pintu yang berada di ujung lorong.

Seperti belalang yang baru keluar dari kotak, Hinata langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ketika dia sudah keluar dari pintu tersebut. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia harus segera berlari dari tempat itu. Di belakangnya, menjulang tinggi gedung yang tampak tua dan dikelilingi oleh hutan belantara. Mata lavender yang tampak lelah itu sekarang menatap bingung ke sekitarnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tapi sebentar kemudian dia langsung berlari meskipun tidak tahu arah mana yang akan memberikannya jalan keluar.

Krakk...!

Brukhh...!

"Aw...!" Pekik Hinata. Wajah putihnya kotor oleh tanah ketika dia terjerembab karena batang pohon yang melintang di tengah jalan. Dengan susah payah, dia mencoba berdiri dengan kaki yang lecet terkena duri pohon tadi. Ditambah dengan Sasuke yang berada di atas punggungnya membuat gadis cantik itu tampak lemah tak berdaya sekarang. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak merasakan Sasuke diatasnya?

Sebuah tangan yang kecil, tapi terlihat sangat kuat langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Bocah berambut raven yang tadinya linglung di atas punggungnya, kini menolongnya di saat kritis. Tatapan onyxnya masih tetap dingin dan tajam.

"Kau tau kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Hinata menggeleng cepat sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar pemuda tersebut. Kaki kurus milik Sasuke langsung berlari tanpa aba-aba. Otak jeniusnya mulai berpikir kemana dia akan membawa gadis yang sedang terluka ini.

Meskipun ini di pulau terpencil, pasti ada akses untuk keluar masuk pulau. Tapi, mungkin saja ini bukan di pulau terpencil. Pembangunan sebesar ini memakan biaya besar untuk dilakukan di pulau terpencil, selain itu...

"Sasuke-kun..." Sahut Hinata dari belakang sambil menunjuk ke langit. Onyxnya pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata dimana ada asap yang membumbung tinggi dari kejauhan.

"Apa kita mundur 100 tahun ke belakang?" Gumam Sasuke pelan ketika melihat kepulan asap tersebut. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian dia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersu berlari. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan kenapa masih ada kereta api uap di masa sekarang, prioritasnya adalah menyelamatkan Hinata.

Tuutttt...! Tuuttt...!

Tak jauh dari sana, suara kereta api itu pun mulai terdengar sayup-sayup di kanan Sasuke. Asap itu pun mulai terlihat bergerak menjauhi Sasuke.

"Bagus...! Dengan ini kita tidak perlu mengejarnya, tinggal menghadangnya saja" Batin Sasuke. Dia pun mempercepat larinya. Keduanya hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat selagi mengejar kereta yang sedang berjalan dari kanan mereka. Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke yang sekarang adalah 'Sasuke' yang dingin, serius, dan paranoid dengan semuanya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang dia harapkan adalah Sasuke yang hangat, lemah lembut tapi tegas yang sudah di tembaknya tadi.

"Dia menyerahkan semuanya padaku karena dia tahu kalo aku pasti akan lebih jago bila urusan begini" Celetuk Sasuke seperti bisa mengerti apa yang Hinata pikirkan. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Yup...! Aku tau" Gumamnya pelan.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya lokomotif berkepul asap itu terlihat di kanan Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa ada jalur kereta api dekat sini tetapi tidak tahu kalo ada bangunan mencurigakan disana? Oh, iya. Jalur kereta apinya lebih tua daripada bangunan itu sendiri sementara setelah jalur kereta api dibangun tidak ada pengecekan lagi.

Sasuke pun berlari searah dengan lokomotif sambil melihat pintu mana yang masih terbuka. Gerbong-gerbong besar itu pun melewati Sasuke dengan pintu tertutup, seperti tidak mengizinkan Sasuke membawa pulang Hinata dengan selamat. Sasuke pun mulai mempercepat larinya ketika dia merasa sudah ketinggalan banyak gerbong dan tidak ada yang terbuka. Jangan-jangan ini adalah kereta barang lagi.

Onyx hitam pekat itu pun menangkap sebuah gerbong dengan pintu terbuka di dekat ekor kereta. Seulas senyuman puas tersungging dari bibirnya, segera dia sedikit melambatkan larinya agar dia bisa sampai di depan gerbong tersebut. Dengan sedikit menekuk lututnya, Sasuke pun dengan sigap melompat ke arah kereta tersebut...

"Sasuke-kun..." Dengan leher tercekik, Sasuke terhenti seketika di mulut pintu kereta api. Tampaknya Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Sasuke loncat dan hampir terjatuh jika saja dia tidak berpegangan pada kerah baju Sasuke.

Krieetttt...!

Tapi tampaknya keberuntungan juga masih belum memihak pada Sasuke. Baju kusut kering milik Sasuke langsung robek karena tidak kuat menahan berat Hinata, dan...

"Ugh...!" Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menangkap tangan Hinata yang terjatuh. Mata onyx miliknya tampak begitu terkejut ketika melihat di bawah kereta. Sungai terjal sudah menyambut matanya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalo kereta sudah menyeberangi jembatan yang terletak tinggi diatas sungai. Apakah ini juga dunia virtual?

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Dari tadi aku juga mencari sungai ini. Di seberang sana adalah area pelatihan militer dimana kamu bisa mencari pertolongan" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya benar-benar tulus, sehingga membuat mata Sasuke yang tadinya dingin jadi menghangat.

"Kalo begitu, ayo naik" Jawab suara lembut milik Sasuke. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan suara tersebut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalo Sasuke sejak tadi menahan rasa sakit karena sudah menahan tangannya karena dia terjatuh tadi.

Dia ingin terus seperti ini, terus merasakan kehangatan tangan milik Sasuke yang selalu menggenggam erat tangannya, seolah tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya yang rapuh terluka.

Benar kata Sasuke, dia ingin dilindungi, tidak untuk diperalat. Keinginan yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya seperti tersalurkan ketika dia bertemu Sasuke saat pria itu menenangkannya yang shock saat melihat Konan mati secara sadis. Memang benar, seseorang akan merasa bangga bila serba bisa dalam melakukan apapun, kuat, dan pandai dalam segalanya. Tapi, itu bukan berarti dia tidak punya kelemahan.

Setiap manusia pasti punya kelemahan kan? Itulah kenapa kita perlu seseorang untuk memback up kelemahan kita. Mempercayakan punggung kita, titik terlemah dalam tubuh kita, kepada orang yang benar-benar akan melindungi kita.

Bulir-bulir air mata tampak mengalir dari manik lavender itu. Gadis yang tampak sangat bahagia sekaligus sedih itu sadar, bahwa jika mereka terus berpegangan seperti ini, Sasuke pasti akan tertabrak tiang penyangga jembatan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lewati.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah mau melindungi punggungku, aku akan selalu mengingatmu" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Mata Sasuke tampak terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hinata, onyx hitam itu tampak mengkilat dengan kepanikan sekaligus kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Tangan kiri Sasuke yang kurus, dengan sigap mencoba membantu tangan kanannya menarik Hinata keatas.

"Tapi, kurasa kau harus menemukan orang yang lebih baik untuk menjaga punggungmu" Kata Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan wajah campur aduk, antara bahagia dan sedih Hinata melepaskan genggamannya dari Sasuke.

"Hinata...!" Teriak Sasuke tertahan. Rupanya 'Sasuke' yang dingin segera mengambil alih dan langsung menarik badannya sebelum tubuh bagian atasnya menabrak tiang penyangga. Tubuh pria itu berguling-guling di dalam gerbong yang kosong seperti orang yang terkena epilepsi. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya terhenti di pojokan gerbong.

"Arrrgggghhh...!" Teriakan putus asa yang terdengar menyedihkan keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya yang tampak sedih dan raut penyesalan yang amat dalam tertutup rapi oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

 **FIN?**

Yah...! Juara bertahannya adalah, Sasuke XD. Gomen kalo endingnya ga sedramatis yang kalian kira dan juga, sepertinya sad end ya...?

Hmmm...! Gimana kalo sebenernya Hinata selamet ya?

Kepikiran buat bikin sekuel sih, tapi...

Rasanya saya punya ide lain untuk membawa fic ini kembali XD (tapi saya ga janji loh buat ide yang kemungkinan besar agak aneh juga sih)

Buat temen-temen reader, thanks buat ngikutin fic yang akhirnya juga sad end gini XD.

Setelah saya googling,tampaknya bipolar dan kepribadian ganda itu beda. Oke, gomen atas kegajean author yang sok tau ini ya XD.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't forget to review….!**

 **Epilog**

Seorang pria tampak duduk di depan komputer. Tatapan matanya tampak tajam meneliti berbaris-baris kode yang berada di layar hitam komputer, tapi matanya tampak kosong seperti robot yang sedang disuruh bekerja. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berlari menuju ke ranjang berantakan yang berada di belakang tempat duduknya. Dengan wajah frustasi dia menuangkan botol wine kedalam gelas sebelum akhirnya meneguknya habis.

Dengan tubuh lemas, pria itu tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, seperti orang yang sedang sakit keras. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berdiri kembali dan menghampiri komputernya kembali.

"Kalo aku seperti ini terus, bukankah pekerjaanku akan terhambat"

Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan.

Pria itu pun bungkam dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.. Beberapa saat kemudian onyx tajam itu tampak tertarik oleh feed yang dia subscribe di pojok kanan bawah layar komputernya. Matanya tampak membulat melihat berita yang ditayangkan disana. Dengan cepat dia mengeklik berita tersebut dan melihat video yang di tayangkan secara live. Terlihat seorang reporter berambut hijau yang dengan semangat memberitakan tentang seseorang yang tewas hanyut di sungai.

Meskipun sosok reporter itu hampir memenuhi layarnya, tapi onyx tersebut masih terfokus dengan seseorang berjubah putih di belakangnya. Wajah putihnya tampak tertutup sampai bagian hidung, sementara rambut indigo miliknya tampak terurai di belakang. Sosok berjubah putih itu terlihat panik sebelum akhirnya menjauhi kamera setelah terekam selama sepersekian detik.

"Hi...na...ta..."

 **END**


End file.
